Attack and Counterattack
by Freddo
Summary: Speed and Trixie find themselves embroiled in a war that spans both time and space and a hunt for a weird artifact-and all in the middle of the TransAmerica race! This tale also involves crossovers with Doctor Who and Star Blazers. NOW CONCLUDED!
1. The Deadly Jewel

Attack and Counterattack  
  
A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"  
  
This tale is somewhat different than many of the other excellent Speed Racer pieces I've seen here. Even though it is primarily Speed Racer, it also includes a crossover with another famous anime series as well as a noted live-action series.  
  
Well...since I have to give copyright acknowledgements....  
  
Speed Racer is (c) 2003 by Speed Racer Enterprises.  
  
Doctor Who is (c) 2003 by the British Broadcasting Corporation  
  
Star Blazers is (c) 2003 by Voyager Entertainment, Inc.  
  
I claim no rights to any of these series, and respectfully dedicate this piece to the memory of Jon Pertwee, who played the third incarnation of The Doctor from 1970 to 1974. And...so one nit-picks me too much...when some of the Star Blazers characters appear, it is not long after the Comet Empire story and after some events described in some very long fanfics I have up on my Star   
  
Blazers website at http://visions.comet-empire.com . (My Star Blazers stories deal with a new host of alien enemies, and are sort of an alternate universe of Star Blazers).   
  
With that out of the way (and hoping I haven't given away too much) we shall begin. And please be nice to me in your reviews! This is my first Speed Racer fanfic even though I have been watching the series...well...since 1967.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Deadly Jewel.  
  
Somewhere on the Coast of Maine  
  
July 9, 1968  
  
"Speed, what are you doing?" asked Trixie Shimura.  
  
"I've got something with the metal detector...I think," said Gregory "Speed" Racer as he walked around with the new metal detector unit that Sparky had loaned the couple to keep them amused while he prepared the Mach Five for the TransAmerica Race. "Besides, wasn't it your idea to look for buried treasure?"  
  
Trixie dug a toe into the sand as Speed circled around a hillock of sand on the beach. The metal detector beeped ever more loudly as the unit's detector ring reached the center of the hillock. "It's here."  
  
"Probably just a coin or something," said Trixie.  
  
"No, it's bigger than that. Trixie, help me dig!"  
  
Speed and Trixie knelt in the sand in their swimwear and began digging. It wasn't long until they found something that was silver and gleaming.  
  
A bit more digging revealed the object; a small crystal ball about the size of Trixie's petite fist, set in an ornate silver setting of some type.  
  
"It's beautiful!" said Trixie as they pulled out the small globe. "Look at how the sun shines through this crystal."  
  
"It sure is beautiful," said Speed as he picked up the object. "I wonder who made it? This decoration at the bottom sure looks...weird..."  
  
Trixie held the object, looking at the ornate carvings in the silver setting. "Skulls? Rams' Heads? And what kind of weird writing is this?"  
  
"I don't...know," said Speed in a soft voice as he grabbed the crystal again. "It's melted at the bottom...right here...look..."  
  
"Let me look at that again," said Trixie. She shivered as she held the object again. "Rams' Heads...and pentacles...maybe witches made this...or maybe...devil-worshippers? It looks creepy. I don't like it!"  
  
"So? We can sell this to a museum, can't we? Maybe a witch running from Salem dropped it when she was flying on her broomstick."  
  
"Speed, Salem is in Massachusetts. We're in Maine, and we're going to be racing in four days from now. We don't have time for this."  
  
"Okay, so why don't I just hold on to it?" said Speed in a belligerent tone of voice.   
  
"Speed...that's not like you. Just put it back," said Trixie with concern in her dark eyes. "We can go look for Spanish Doubloons on another part of this beach."  
  
"I'm going to keep this...it's...it's...precious to me."  
  
"No, you won't keep it," said a voice from over the sand dunes.  
  
A moment later, a rather tall man...a man close to seven feet tall, as a matter of fact, came over the dunes. He had a slightly olive complexion, shoulder-length black hair, and he wore what looked like a red racing firesuit trimmed with gold with high black boots.  
  
Speed also noticed that the stranger had a rather large handgun in his right hand. A handgun pointed right at him.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Speed with raised fists while Trixie began looking for something to use to help defend Speed and herself. In the meantime, Speed thought, **If he turns his head for a minute, I can get the jump on him and get that gun**.   
  
"That's not **important** to you," sneered the man in a foreign accent that sounded vaguely Arabic. "What you should be worried about is me. That sphere is very important to us. Hand it over, and I'll let you and your girlfriend go free, with no questions asked whatsoever."  
  
***That thing may be weird*** thought Trixie. ***But, I get the feeling that it'll be worse off in his hands than ours***   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of the law regarding buried treasure?" demanded Speed as the man drew closer. "Treasure belongs to the finder...at least until we can tell who might have left it here..."  
  
"And who would you turn it in to?"  
  
"A friend of ours in Interpol who's helped us," said Speed while he thought, ***I'm not giving this globe up...but I need to buy time!*** "Now, just let us go, and..."  
  
"I don't think so," said the man. "Now, you have one of two choices. You can either peacefully surrender to me the sphere...the D'jlatts of Ekogaru, we call it...or...I can take it from your dead hands after I kill you both. Your choice. Don't deliberate for long, now. I don't **have** all day."  
  
Speed balled up his hands in fists after he handed the sphere to Trixie. "Drop that gun, and let's have a fair fight!"  
  
"I don't think so," sneered the man as he drew a bead on them.  
  
Trixie's eyes went wide as he prepared to fire. **I'll distract him so Speed can get a jump on him** she thought, preparing to throw a pebble. But, she noticed a gleam of metal over the dunes. She threw the pebble, and yelled, "Speed! Get down! There's more of them!"  
  
"What?" asked Speed as Trixie threw herself on top of him, thwarting his desire to jump their enemy.  
  
The man cursed and then fired. Speed and Trixie swore they heard the passage of the bullet right over their heads as they lay in the sand.  
  
But, just as Speed looked up to try and rush the man, there was a second crack of gunfire from behind the dune. The tall would-be thief suddenly fell like a sack of potatoes...he had been shot right in the head.  
  
Speed and Trixie looked up, ready to fight this newcomer.   
  
However, Speed stopped in his tracks when the newcomer came over the dunes, and his mouth fell open.  
  
The person who had shot the would-be thief was a young woman who looked scarcely older than Trixie! And she was blond!  
  
"Who are you?" asked Speed as the young woman (who wore a bright pink romper and dark sunglasses) ran towards them.  
  
The girl just raised her hand in a gesture of warning as she holstered her gun in her belt. She kicked over their mutual enemy with a petite bare boot and then knelt to look at his staring, frozen eyes with a small penlight. Trixie noticed that whoever this girl was, she didn't seem fazed by all of the blood coming from the back of their enemy's shattered head.   
  
"Pupils are fixed and dilated...no response," said the girl in a low but authoritative alto voice. "No pulse. Good...he's dead."  
  
Then, she took her glasses off as she approached Speed and Trixie.  
  
Trixie groaned to herself as Speed's mouth fell open as he looked the girl over. She was beautiful, no doubt about it...she had honey-blonde hair falling to her shoulders, with a tight little curl at each cheekbone. She had a thin, perfectly shaped nose, and expressive dark brown eyes with luxurious lashes. ***She can handle a gun, looks like a model, and Speed's drooling over her, damnit! Here we go again...***  
  
"Speed!" snapped Trixie as she slapped him in the back of the head to try to get him back to his senses.  
  
"Trixie...she's...beautiful..."  
  
"You don't have to make it so obvious," huffed Trixie. "And you note that she just killed that man."  
  
"Yes, to defend us, Trixie."  
  
"How do we know that?" snapped Trixie. "Maybe she's in league with them."  
  
"You're Speed Racer?" asked the girl.  
  
Speed nodded.  
  
"I'd pay a bit more attention to your girlfriend if I were you. Besides, I'm already taken," said the young woman with a low laugh. "Even though I'm sure that both of you are grateful that I just saved your lives. I'm also glad you flushed him out."  
  
"Why?" said Speed. "Who is he? And who are you?"  
  
"Well...I can't tell you everything...but...that man worked for some very vicious characters. And we can't talk long...there might be more of them coming soon. You just stumbled into this by accident. They're really after me."  
  
"What do they want?" asked Trixie.  
  
"What you just found," said the young woman as they began to walk down the beach towards a bathhouse near the parking lot. "I was trying to find it."  
  
"Why?" asked Speed. "This sounds very suspicious."  
  
"The people I work for need that. But since there's just one of me, and two of you, I think you'd better hold onto that object...for now, anyway. But I think you'd better call the police so it can get into the right hands. Today. You said you knew an Interpol agent?"  
  
"How'd you know that?" said Speed.  
  
"I overheard your conversation. You could say I'm here on a stakeout...for the people I work for."  
  
"Are you some kind of secret agent?" asked Trixie.  
  
The woman refused to answer. Instead, she just stopped to pick up a seashell. For a moment, Speed noticed that her eyes were far away, gazing up into space. Then, the woman said, "Who's your friend in Interpol?"  
  
"Inspector Detector. He has a beard and a fedora..."  
  
The woman nodded. "Then it'd be a good idea for you to call him today. Turn that over to him as soon as possible. It may...save your life. "  
  
They walked on in silence for about five minutes until they reached the bathhouse and the parking lot. Then, the woman said, "Now, shall we go towards the Mach Five? I'm parked next to you."  
  
Speed and Trixie looked at each other and nodded, opening the Mach Five's trunk. ***No Spritle and Chim-Chim this time, thank God***. Trixie threw on a short sundress to cover up her swimsuit while Speed pulled on one of his Go Team polo shirts before picking up the crystal sphere and his metal detector.  
  
The young woman stood near a white Mustang convertible pulling on a pair of pink boots that matched her romper.   
  
"If I can advise you," said the young woman. "Call the police for protection and then turn over that sphere today. It's not safe for you to have that thing in your hands for too long."  
  
"Is it radioactive?" asked Trixie.  
  
"No...but some say it has supernatural powers. It's not of this Earth, if I can say that. And maybe saying that much about the object was too much. Be sure you do it today. I'll be keeping my eye on you."  
  
"Who are you, and why do you have to poke your nose into our business?" asked Speed. "And if you're legitimate, why won't you stay here to answer questions for Inspector Detector? He'll want some explanation for the fact that you shot that man, even though you seemed to be helping us."  
  
"My business here is known already, at least to the right people. I'm going to be in the race, acting as the navigator for the man I love. We're members of the Omega Team."  
  
"And what's your name?" asked Speed as he leaned against the Mach Five.  
  
The young woman started her car. "My name's Nova. Let's just leave it at that. Good luck in the time trials!"  
  
At that, Nova drove off as if all of the hounds of hell were after her.  
  
"She's gorgeous," said Speed.  
  
"She also said she's taken," huffed Trixie. "I'm sure you don't want to get in the way of her boyfriend...whoever he is. And what about us?"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry," laughed Speed as he put on his sneakers. "You know how pretty women turn my head." Then, he turned silent as he looked at the sphere. "This thing is so...odd. That girl sure left in a hurry. I wonder who that man was? I hope she calls the authorities."  
  
"I think we should call the police now. She said there may be more of those evil men around," said Trixie. "Let's go back to the motel and call the police."  
  
"There's a phone over there...we can do it from here," said Speed as he pointed at a pay phone.  
  
"Good. And call Inspector Detector, too. I want you to get rid of that...thing. Today!"  
  
"Why are you so adamant about this?"  
  
"It gives me the creeps, that's why. I can't explain it. I don't want you to have that, Speed. Maybe it would have been better if you had given it to that girl."  
  
"Can we trust her? I mean, she says she's with Team Omega, but she's here at just the right time with a gun...with a silencer, at that. She knows something about that object, and she says she works for people. Whom?"  
  
"Military Intelligence, maybe. Or maybe she's a secret agent of some kind, Speed."  
  
"Weird. She said it has...supernatural properties?"  
  
"And she told us to turn it over to the police. That's the smart thing to do, Speed! It must be some mysterious work of art or something...like the Hope Diamond, or that crystal Mayan skull I've read about. Maybe she's working with Inspector Detector or the International Secret Police. And she said her name was Nova? That can't be a real name, Speed..."  
  
"Weird," said Speed. "But I don't think we have to let Inspector Detector know about this...yet."  
  
At that, Speed Racer slipped the sphere into the pocket of his swim trunks. "We don't need to tell the police we have this. Let's go call them now."  
  
"Okay, Speed. Whatever you think is right," sighed Trixie.  
  
***Why is he acting like this?*** she thought as they ran over to the pay phone near the bath-house. ***Does that thing have some sort of hold on him? What's going on with that globe, and why do all of those people want it?***  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, Inspector Detector had arrived with the police. "You're sure that's what the woman looked like?" he said.  
  
Speed nodded. "She was tall...about a head taller than Trixie. Blond hair and very long legs."  
  
"Hmph!" said Trixie as she put her nose up in the air.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Inspector Detector.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said Trixie. "Just jealousy."  
  
"Trixie, I was just describing her...after all you know she killed a man  
  
before."  
  
"Yes, but she did save our lives."  
  
"Did she drive a white Mustang?" asked Inspector Detector.  
  
Speed nodded.  
  
A moment later, the police brought out a body bag, a body bag that they handed to some men in black suits that came out of some government-issue sedans that had followed the police there. One of the men in black looked in the bag, running his hands through the tall man's hair. Speed thought he heard him muttering, "Yes, R'Khell," before he ordered his mates to close the bag and put the body in a panel truck.  
  
The man in black came up to Inspector Detector and whispered something. Inspector Detector nodded, and said, "Speed, let me know what happened."  
  
"Of course. Trixie and I were looking for treasure with our metal detector...just for something to do...when that man showed up, threatened us, and demanded some treasure we...didn't have."  
  
"Speed!" whispered Trixie.  
  
"Well...we didn't have what he wanted. But he said he was going to kill us. I was about to try fighting him, when that woman showed up and shot him. Then, she said that she knew he worked for some vicious characters, and..."  
  
The detective nodded. "Then she was working to defend you and herself. Was she looking for something?"  
  
"She said she was," said Speed.  
  
"Speed, tell him the truth," Trixie whispered in Speed's ear.  
  
"But I take it that they didn't find it," said Inspector Detector as he looked into Speed's eyes.  
  
"No...they didn't."  
  
"Very well...we'll be looking for it. That item is a very dangerous object. That's all I can say about it. You're free to go. Thank you, Speed."  
  
As he and Trixie drive off in the Mach Five, one of the men in black said, "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think he's hiding something, Mister Turtel."  
  
"We could hold him for questioning," said Captain Mock Turtel, head of the US Government Interagency Intelligence detail dealing with the matter.  
  
"No. Let's not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I trust him. I think it'll be safe in his hands, if he has it. We have orders to make sure that it gets to the end of the TransAmerica Race in Brazil safely."  
  
"Yes, from there, UNIT can deal with it, Inspector?"  
  
"UNIT?"  
  
"United Nations Intelligence Task Force. The girl who shot at this man is working with them. She knows precisely what is going on."  
  
"What **is** going on?"  
  
"I don't have the clearance to tell you, Inspector. But, it affects both the present...and the future. Keep your eye on Mister Greg racer. Is that understood?"  
  
Inspector Detector nodded, but he immediately swore to himself that he was going to get to the bottom of this case himself if it was the last thing he did.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
What is the strange sphere that Speed and Trixie have found?  
  
Why is it having such a weird effect on Speed's mind?  
  
Who was the strange man who wanted to kill them?   
  
What does UNIT have to do with this?   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Two: "...Enter the Scientific Advisor" 


	2. Enter the Scientific Advisor

Attack and Counterattack  
  
A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"  
  
Chapter Two: "...Enter the Scientific Advisor"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
GoldAngel2" Thank you for the kind review...I'm glad that, as a newcomer here, my writing is being so well received. Yes, my wife and I get the Speed Channel, and we've been taping Speed Racer whenever we can and adding the tapes to our collection of old Speed Racer tapes and DVD's, along with the huge amount of tapes and DVD's we have for my all-time favorite anime series, Star Blazers/Yamato. But, Gatchaman/BOTP is a close second, and I'd love to get the DVD's for Gatchaman/BOTP, too. Thanks!  
  
RedLion 2: Thanks for the favorable review....and, yes, I have been somewhat inspired by Tolkien's trilogy in the concept of Ekogaru's Sphere...but I have a somewhat different take on it, even though I love Tolkien's works.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
July 11, 1968  
  
A Secret Base Beneath Colchester  
  
Great Britain  
  
Agent 9 of the International Secret Police adjusted his sunglasses as he sat in a briefing room with four other agents from his cell of the Secret Police, and some men and women in military uniforms.  
  
The military types wore uniforms that looked vaguely British, but they weren't. Each of them wore a black beret with a small emblem reading U.N.I.T. for United Nations Intelligence Taskforce.  
  
Agent 9, aka Rex Racer, had heard rumors of this bunch. ***I'm not sure what they have jurisdiction over*** he thought, ***but they seem to be a very interesting bunch. It's just two days before the TransAmerica Grand Prix, so, I guess I'll have to withdraw my entry, even though it would have been nice to pass through Kapetepek again***. Rex shook his head as he remembered the small South American country that his late mentor, the racer Kabala, had come from.   
  
"Excuse me?" said Agent 12, a young woman who sat near Rex. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...just an old memory," said Rex.   
  
The door opened with a bang that startled Agent 12. A young couple walked in, along with a tall British officer with a mustache. The man wore the uniform of a Brigadier in the British Army, while the couple wore odd foreign uniforms that Rex had never seen before. The young man, who looked either Japanese or Japanese-American with handsome features and shaggy longish brown hair, wore a knee-length black bridge coat trimmed in gold and red that looked somewhat Naval in appearance, and he carried what was obviously a Naval Captain's hat in one hand. He also wore white bell-bottomed trousers trimmed in red, and spit-shined white boots.   
  
The young woman beside him was a lovely blond with delicate features in a snow-white uniform of a jacket and short skirt worn with a bright scarlet ascot, lavender belt, and white pumps. The couple was holding hands, and Rex noticed gold wedding bands on the correct fingers. ***I wonder what outfit they're from? Whatever military that is, that young Captain needs a haircut...badly...***  
  
The Brigadier escorted the young couple to a pair of seats beside the podium at the front of the room, and he sat down.  
  
"Where **is** he?" Rex heard the British general muttering under his breath. "Always late, as usual, and we're about to start..."  
  
Then, Rex's ears perked up at a strange, but rather muffled sound that seemed to come from the next room from behind a door. The sound sounded like a cross between a wheeze, groan, and the trumpeting of an elephant to his ears.  
  
"What's that?" asked Agent 9.  
  
Agent 12 just shrugged.   
  
A moment later, the door opened. First, a young blond woman in a minidress and boots entered, followed by a figure the likes of which Rex hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
He was a very odd-looking fellow. He was very tall, thin, and beaky-nosed with an old-young face and a curly mane of prematurely white hair. He was oddly dressed in a ruffled shirt, black velvet smoking jacket, and black pants and boots, with a flowing black opera cape trailing off his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brigadier," he said in a resonant voice. "Problems in the timestream."  
  
"Doctor, not all of these people have Alpha Clearance. You shouldn't be so obvious."  
  
"Speaking of Alpha, Alpha Centauri sends her regards," he said with a smile. Then, he turned to the young man in the Naval uniform. "Commodore Wildstar, did you have good flying?"  
  
"I did," said the young man in an authoritative voice. "If you don't mind, would you take your seat?"  
  
"Balderdash! We can talk for a moment."  
  
"Doctor, I think you'd better sit down," said the young woman in the minidress. "We have a lot of people waiting on us and we don't want to upset the Brigadier."  
  
"Oh, of course, Jo. Ready my seat, would you?"  
  
Then, the strange white-haired man caught sight of a bearded face in the audience. "What are **you** doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"I've been **asked** to be here," said the black-bearded man with a smirk. "You see, I'm on a mission for the CIA. Pardon my rudeness."  
  
"I want you to leave this room at once!" demanded the Doctor.  
  
"I have my orders from the CIA," said the bearded fellow with a twisted smile. "And that means, for now, we're on the same side...aren't we, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes...I guess we're on the same side," said the Doctor as he walked into the crowd to shake hands with his arch-nemesis, the Master.  
  
As the Doctor walked past Rex after shaking hands with the Master, Rex asked, "Who is that man?"  
  
"Just one of the most **evil** characters in the known universe!"  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Doctor John Smith, Scientific Advisor for UNIT. But you can call me 'The Doctor'."  
  
"Doctor," said Rex. "Perhaps our paths will cross again someday?"  
  
"If they do, watch out for **him**" said the Doctor, pointing back at The Master.  
  
"Really, Doctor," purred the Master. "I assure you, this time...my motives are clear and beyond reproach."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I was drafted."  
  
"Time Lords, eh?" said the Doctor.   
  
The Master nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. Because, if it were up to me...I would be plotting your demise right now, Doctor."  
  
"As usual," said the Doctor.  
  
"Could you two make peace for this meeting?" asked Rex.  
  
The Doctor said, "I will...but be careful of him."  
  
"I assume he was once a professional colleague of yours?"  
  
"Yes...long ago...he was."  
  
"Doctor, you're needed. We have to start the meeting," said the Brigadier.  
  
The Doctor bowed to Rex and The Master and then turned away.  
  
After the Doctor sat down, Agent 22, the current head of the International Secret Police, took the podium, and the guards closed the doors from the outside. The grey-haired man said, "Now, we shall begin. We decided to set up a liaison with UNIT after Captain Mock Turtel of the US Interagency Intelligence Bureau found some murders in North America that could not be explained by normal means. I have been authorized to give all of our agents Alpha Clearance for this mission. The reason why you have been given this clearance will soon be self-evident. We have been forced to set up an interagency cooperation between UNIT, the US Interagency Intelligence Bureau, the International Secret Police, and the Earth Defense Forces for this mission."  
  
***Earth Defense Forces?*** thought Rex. **Who are they?**  
  
"What this mission involves," said Captain Turtel, "...is a threat from what we believe to be our future, a threat which has reached back into our time in an effort to disrupt the history of Planet Earth. Upon considering the evidence, we agreed, upon the advice of UNIT's Scientific Advisor, Doctor John Smith, to take action against this threat."  
  
Turtel paused again.  
  
"Doctor Smith, who usually prefers to be referred to by the title of 'The Doctor' stated that he established contact with the future by means that he prefers to keep unknown to us. In his contact, he has somehow succeeded in bringing back through time two officers of the Earth Defense Forces, apparently a military organization that will defend a future version of our world from alien attack...an alien attack which has reached back to our time. I now give you Commodore Derek Wildstar; he will explain what the threat involves...at least in his time."  
  
Captain Turtel sat down, and the young, long-haired Commodore took the podium. "It is probably quite unusual for you to hear from an officer from your future. In order to avoid unduly influencing the course of your history, I would have chosen to act in secret. However, the Doctor convinced me to change my mind and act otherwise...at least with a small group of operatives such as yourselves who are already aware that alien forces have interfered with your past, and your present. So, with some reluctance, I am here openly to address you."  
  
Wildstar paused again before continuing. "I am the Captain of a spacecraft known as the Yamato, crewed by a specially chosen special operations crew known as the Star Force. I come from a time about two hundred and fifty years in your future, a future that was nearly destroyed three times over by overwhelming alien invasions from the Gamilon Empire, the Cometine Empire, and a federation of aliens based around a power known as the Technomugar Empire. It is the remnants of the Technomugar threat that we are most concerned with at this time."  
  
Wildstar snapped his fingers, and the room went dark. Video footage of snatches of Earth's future (But his own past) appeared on a screen behind them.  
  
An image of Earth, being assaulted by glowing asteroids appeared on the screen, followed by footage of an ancient battleship on a dried sea bed breaking up as a sleek new space battleship rose like a phoenix from its ruins. Wildstar said, "That was my ship, the Yamato, rising up for the first time to fight the Gamilon threat. Gamilon was a dying world located in the Great Magellenic Cloud, a galaxy near our own, that felt it had to find a new home by wiping out the human race with radioactive bombs and then occupying Earth." Footage of several space battles then ran across the screen...battles that the Yamato won, albeit with great effort.  
  
"After we defeated Gamilon, and gained technology from the Planet Iscandar to heal Earth," said Wildstar, "we had to stop this...the Comet Empire." Footage of a massive fleet that somehow emerged from a huge White Comet ran across the screen. Footage was also shown of the White Comet devouring entire planets. This image was followed by an image of a large fleet of Earth ships attacking the Comet near Saturn, stripping it of its gaseous coma to reveal a huge war machine beneath. This war machine then defeated the Earth Fleet but was, in turn, defeated by the Yamato and then by a glowing woman with blond hair. "The woman you saw was an ally of ours, known as Trelaina of Telezart, who gave her life to help us destroy the threat of Prince Zordar's Comet Empire."  
  
Then, other footage appeared...footage of something even bigger than the Comet Empire...a massive, metal and stone mechanical planet that was in itself a horrible war machine; a war machine that destroyed planets with one shot of some horrible weapon that made Rex shiver when he saw it. ***What sort of beings would create such a technological horror?*** he thought to himself.   
  
Rex's answer came a moment later from Commodore Wildstar. "The Technomugar Empire was an evil federation of cyborgs that subdued many different races, including another cyborg race we identified as a power known as the Black Nebulan Empire. We learned that the Black Nebulans were plotting invasions of Earth and of the planet Iscandar, an ally of ours in our time. These invasions were stopped by the onslaught of the Technomugar, who, nonetheless, attacked Iscandar and Earth for their own reasons. The Technomugar Empire was led by an ancient being more machine than man known as the Lord Ekogaru, a madman with occult powers who felt that he was the rightful Lord of the universe. In our time, we defeated him and his massive planet-sized Fortress in a terrible battle, a battle that created a small black hole that absorbed his fortress. However, we have discovered that a black hole can be an opening into another dimension."  
  
Wildstar again paused, showing footage of the last battle with Ekogaru's Fortress, and its destruction by the Yamato's wave motion gun. "The ruins of Ekogaru's Fortress were sucked into a massive black hole when we attacked it with a powerful weapon contained in our ship's bow...the wave motion gun. The Doctor and I have discovered that a small piece of that Fortress...the D'jlatts of Ekogaru...was sucked back in time and emerged in your time, landing on a beach in Maine. The D'jlatts of Ekogaru was an occult artifact that once sat at the head of the Dark Lord Ekogaru's staff...as in this picture..."  
  
An image of a very tall, strong man with glowing green eyes appeared on the screen. The man's face had a greenish tint like that of a corpse, and he had a wild mane of salt-and-pepper hair and a bushy mustache. He was ornately dressed in a white and black uniform over which he wore a black cloak. In his left hand, he held an ornate black and silver staff, topped with a small crystal sphere.  
  
"Even though Ekogaru himself, a man more machine than man at the end, is dead, that sphere, on the top of his staff, arrived in your time when he was destroyed. Now, that sphere, and its occult power, are being sought by a part of Ekogaru's federation, a race known as the R'Khells. The R'Khells are part of a race known as the Rikashans who once worshipped Ekogaru. In the course of the war, we revealed to the Rikashans that their so-called "god" was not truly a god, but was, instead, a demonic madman who even hoped to enslave his own servants in the end. The Rikashans then changed sides and fought on our side...however, the R'Khells chose to remain worshippers of Ekogaru, and they began a civil war in the Rikashan Empire, a civil war that goes on even now."  
  
"Now," added Commodore Wildstar, "the Doctor discovered that the R'Khells went back through time and ended up in your time. According to evidence that the Doctor discovered, the R'Khells are seeking to disrupt the flow of history. On that note, I will give the floor to the Doctor so he may explain what threat the R'Khells represent."  
  
The Doctor took the floor as the crowd whispered amongst themselves...clearly, despite the footage, not everyone was ready to believe Commodore Wildstar's wild-sounding account of Earth's future. After a moment, the Doctor began to speak.  
  
"I discovered the nature of the threat when I was called to deal with several burglaries from secret installations. The thefts were rather puzzling...groups of people taking various strategic resources...such as magnesium, uranium, even plutonium. We suspected internal terrorists, until I found alien DNA at the scene of one of the raids, and then, shortly after that, I found evidence that some of the guards at the scene were killed by beings using psionic powers. The DNA I discovered, along with the proof that the raiders were using psychic energy, caused me to conclude that R'Khell agents were behind the thefts. I believe that the R'Khells plan to use these strategic resources to somehow construct both weapons and a device to use the power of Ekogaru's globe, should they recapture it. I knew about the R'Khell threat from prior contact in the future with Commodore Wildstar..."  
  
Rex stood. "So, what you're telling us is that you know of the secret of time travel?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Simple. I am a Time Lord, not of your world or of your time. Therefore, I walk in eternity."  
  
Rex's eyebrows went up. **An alien?** he thought. "Could you tell us more about that?"   
  
The Doctor smiled. "Perhaps you will learn more as we work together. It is important that the globe be both recovered and its power neutralized. As for its whereabouts, I will now give the floor to Lieutenant Commander Nova Wildstar, one of the Commodore's officers, and his wife."  
  
At that, the blond young woman that Speed and Trixie had met two days ago took the floor. "Thank you, Doctor. So far, this is one of the strangest missions that I've ever been on. However, I want to tell you that after several days' worth of investigation in Maine, I was close to the end of the road. Derek and I were both being dogged by R'Khell agents, but we were close to Ekogaru's sphere. We traced it to a beach in Maine, and I was about to begin digging for it in an attempt to recover it...when the young race driver known as Speed Racer got to it first with his girlfriend."  
  
The room burbled with apprehension. Rex sat up. **SPEED? My brother has that thing in his custody?**  
  
"So," said the Doctor in an icy tone. "Why didn't you retrieve it so we can take it to Brazil to neutralize it?"  
  
"I had my reasons," shot back Nova.  
  
"Such as?" accused the Doctor. "Cowardice, perhaps?"  
  
Derek stood up with a snarl on his face. "You mean you're accusing the woman who once stood down Desslok of Gamilon of cowardice? You're accusing the woman who nearly gave her life to save Earth and save our mission to Iscandar in 2200 of being a coward? That's a slur on her honor and mine! We have our reasons, and we discussed them before !"  
  
"What were they?" said the Doctor. "And why did you decide to leave the sphere in the hands of a brainless professional racing driver?"  
  
"Because of its effect upon the psyche," said Nova. "If I had been able to retrieve it without being opposed by anyone, I would have called Derek to the scene, and we both would have taken it. When we met Ekogaru face-to-face, we were tempted to assume his power and take his place. That temptation...that pull on the psyche, still exists in the object. Have you ever read Professor Tolkien's "Lord of the Rings" trilogy, Doctor?"  
  
"I helped him research it," huffed the Doctor. "Are you equating this real artifact to the fictional One Ring?"  
  
"Yes. You could say that it corrupts upon touch according to the power and desires upon anyone who takes it. I was kept from claiming the artifact for Derek and myself by the interference of a R'Khell agent who tried to kill myself, Speed, and his girlfriend."  
  
Captain Turtel spoke up. "So, what did you do with the agent?"  
  
"He tried to kill us; I reluctantly killed him. Reluctantly since even though I am a military officer, I am a nurse and a survey officer. I am sworn to save lives whenever possible...I don't take anyone's life lightly...not even the life of an enemy."  
  
"So if you killed the agent, why didn't you kill the racer to take it?"  
  
"I don't **act** that way," said Nova. "I don't kill in cold blood...unlike **you**."  
  
"So, you feel it is safe in...Speed Racer's hands?" asked Rex.  
  
"Well...he is ignorant of its power," stammered Nova. "He would not be tempted to use it, as I may have been had I claimed it separately..."  
  
"Or if we both had claimed it," said Derek. "In fact, I may have been tempted to use it to defeat the R'Khell agents...as well as the fleet that they have begun to gather. To stop them, we have to not only take the object to the El Tigre pyramid in Brazil as we agreed, but we also will have to board the R'Khell flagship. This ship, I understand, is now near Venus and we will have to neutralize the time-warp engines they used to bring their fleet back in time to this time period."  
  
"So it would be safest in the hands of Speed Racer?" said Rex.  
  
Derek nodded. "He will be taking it to the place we need to take it, anyway. The TransAmerica Race ends at the El Tigre Pyramid in Brazil."  
  
"Would you explain how long this race is?" asked the Brigadier. "And, how would taking this object to a pyramid neutralize it?"  
  
"The race will last for about eight days," said the Doctor, "extending from Maine down through the United States, Mexico, Central America, Colombia, Kapetepek, and Brazil. The last few miles of the race will be along the Amazon River, and the race ends at the El Tigre Pyramid. It is fortunate it ends there. The reason why is because the ley lines of the Earth intersect strongly at that point at the equator, creating a magnetic zone of turbulence that will destroy the power of Ekogaru's globe."  
  
"Doctor, what's a ley line?" asked Jo Grant.  
  
"A ley line, Jo, is a line of electromagnetic force. At several points on the Earth, such as at the poles and along certain points along the equator, these lines of force intersect and create strong magnetic zones. If the sphere, which, as I believe, was created by electromagnetic power..."  
  
"Electromagnetic power?" said Nova. "I thought it was created by occult power."  
  
"Have you ever heard of Clarke's law, my child?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"I believe I have...it said..."  
  
"It basically states that to any less advanced civilization, high technology could be so advanced that it would seem to be magic. There is no such thing as magic."  
  
"I would disagree with you," said Nova. "There have been things in the history of the Earth that could only be explained by the presence of a supernatural power of evil...or by a Higher Power. I have personally seen things and met people that would tend to make me believe in a Higher Power and the Providence of God."  
  
"I won't argue theology with you now...but you remind me very much of an insufferable young Time Lady I once taught on Gallifrey."  
  
"What was her name?" asked Nova.  
  
"Romana. You two should get together someday."  
  
The Doctor also thought to himself, *** And I could never win an argument with Romana, either. Not even when I was a professor in the Prydonian Order, and I had her in school under me. She always got perfect alpha scores. Insufferable! I hope I never run across her again in one of my future incarnations.***  
  
"Let's get on with this!" said the Brigadier. "So, we're agreed that the artifact should remain in the hands of Speed Racer, for now, until the race ends?"  
  
Several nods came from those gathered in the room. The last two to agree were Agent #9 and the Doctor.   
  
"Very well," said the Brigadier. "So, then?"  
  
"I think we should keep our Plan C in effect and have our operatives enter the race as 'Omega Team'," said Derek. "We discussed this with the Doctor, and we agreed that the Doctor, who likes to operate high-performance machinery, will compete in the race with Jo Grant as his navigator as one member of 'Omega Team'. Nova and I will compete as the other entry; since I am a fighter pilot, I will be driving, and Nova will serve as my navigator. Our mission will be to guard Speed Racer and make sure that he takes the artifact to El Tigre Pyramid safely."  
  
"That will also be my mission," said Agent 9 as he stood.  
  
"Yours?" said Wildstar.  
  
"Yes. I am also a professional racer who competes under an assumed name," said Rex. "I will also help you guard Speed during the race, but let me warn you, I am racing to win. I'm going to **win** the TransAmerica Race."  
  
"I might be racing, too," said The Master.  
  
"You too?" said the Doctor.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need not tell you my agenda; that is a secret between the Time Lords and myself," said the Master smugly. "But, be assured of one thing, Doctor. Even though we must work on the same side, I am going to beat you, and I am going to do it in such a way as to make a fool of you...just like the fool that you **are**."  
  
"We shall see," said the Doctor.  
  
"Yes," said the Master. "WE shall SEE."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Will Speed be able to take the sphere safely to Brazil without going insane?  
  
Will the R'Khells interfere with the race?  
  
What is The Master's true agenda? Can he be trusted?  
  
What will Racer X to do win this race and protect his younger brother?   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Three: "Time Trials in Maine." 


	3. Time Trials in Maine

Attack and Counterattack  
  
A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"  
  
Chapter Three: "Time Trials in Maine"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
GoldAngel...thanks for the nice review of Ch. 2 of this work. As for Kabala...I remembered the original episode when I was writing Ch. 2...and noted in my tale that he was the "late" Kabala...I recalled that he died years before the Fire Race episode but I forgot it was an avalanche...thanks! Will be keeping my eye out on eBay for those Gatchaman DVD's...that's how I also got all of my "bootleg" (and very comically subtitled...but I get the general sense from the subs and my two semesters of Japanese in college) Space Cruiser Yamato series DVD's.   
  
HAWKSAGE---Thanks for the positive comments. Believe me, more is coming! (I've just been busy...Christmas stuff...)  
  
RedLion2...Yes, LOTR was something of an inspiration for this. I was a fan of Tolkien well before the movies ever came out...  
  
Jen23...Thanks for the comments...and yes, Nova would definitely have an effect on Speed. Have you ever seen Star Blazers/Yamato? Nova/Yuki is quite pretty...another blonde in Leiji Matsumoto's "mysterious female" mold who looks a bit like Kei Yuki from Harlock or Maetel from the Galaxy Express 999 series. However, well...as we all know, Trixie is really #1 in Speed's heart, and besides, Nova is taken...  
  
Now, on with chapter three!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
July 12, 1968  
  
North Woods Raceway   
  
Northern Maine  
  
"GO!" yelled Sparky Sabu, Go Team's crew chief, as the Mach Five sped around the far turn of the race track where the TransAmerica Race would begin.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Trixie.  
  
"A hundred and ninety-two point two," said Pops Racer irritably as he looked at a stopwatch. "He can do better than that!"  
  
"Go, Speedy!" yelled Speed's younger brother Spritle as the Mach Five blasted past the pits. Chim-Chim, his pet monkey, chattered and screamed beside him, turning a somersault in encouragement.  
  
**I wish I could concentrate better*** thought Speed as his eyes followed the curve. He pressed harder on the accelerator, letting the Mach Five speed up as it screamed into the far straightway. ***C'mon, baby...GO!***   
  
The sleek white car was doing a hundred and ninety-eight when it roared past the timer, and it registered second place in the time trials. Speed gave a thumbs-up, and he smiled as he slowed the Mach Five around the final curve, downshifting as he came into the near straight, and slowing and stopping as he maneuvered back into the pits.  
  
"Not bad, Speed," said Sparky as he looked at the Mach Five's time on the tote board. "Now you're second from pole position. One more heat, and you'll take pole!"  
  
"Great!" said Speed as he doffed his helmet and came out of the Mach Five. Trixie smiled and gave him a plastic bottle of water to sip on.  
  
"But not good enough!" roared Pops. "Look at car Number Two! Zoomer Slick's ahead of you for pole position! I'm sure you don't want Alpha Team taking the pole, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You could've beat him, Speed," said Pops. "What's eating you?"  
  
"Nothing," said Speed, as he reached into his pocket to touch the sphere. **One...two...three...Ahhh...I feel better now** he thought. **It comforts me when I touch it, somehow. Weird, isn't it?**  
  
"Who's doing trials now?" asked Sparky.  
  
"Car number nine," said Trixie while she stared through a set of binoculars. "It's...oh, no, it's the Shooting Star! It's Racer X!"  
  
"He'd better not be here to cause any more crashes," huffed Pops.  
  
"Pops, you know that racer X has helped us before," said Speed.  
  
"I think he has his own secret agenda. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him!"  
  
"And how far is that?" teased Sparky.  
  
"YOU BE QUIET!" roared Pops. "I'll have you know, that as an alumnus of the West Side Grunters and Groaners, I can probably fight better than you!"  
  
"A hundred and ninety-five," said Speed. "Racer X has taken fourth place."  
  
"Look, here he comes!" cried Trixie.  
  
The Shooting Star slowed down before it reached the pit station assigned to his team. As soon as it stopped, the Masked Racer got out of his car and walked towards the Go Team pits.  
  
"It looks like he wants to talk to you?" said Sparky.  
  
"He'd better not be telling me to get out of this race," said Speed.  
  
"On the contrary," said Racer X. "I **want** you to compete in this race, Speed. But I also want you're **up** against. As you know, the TransAmerica Race is an endurance rally, expected to last about eight days. In those eight days, you will be racing from here, in the far North of the United States, down through the country to the deserts of Mexico. Then, you will have to race through the jungles of Central America, and the treacherous parts of Colombia, Kapetepek, which has agreed to again open its borders to this race, and the geography and the hazards of the Amazon Basin. It is the sort of race you will have to place well in if you desire to hold your place as World Champion."  
  
"I know," said Speed.  
  
"There are very high stakes attached to this race, and there are evil men who don't want you to win. Men such as the Alpha Team, the Car Acrobatic Team..."  
  
"**THOSE** snakes are in this race?"  
  
Racer X nodded.   
  
"I don't like this, Speed," said Pops. "Even though I am aware that Captain terror aided you in stopping that evil spy ring last year, he and Snake Oiler still have a grudge against you. Maybe you should pull out of this race."  
  
"I know they have a grudge against me, but I won't let them beat me down!" said Speed in a combative fashion with his fists clenched.  
  
"Plus, there's Team Rouge," said Racer X.  
  
"I've never heard of them before...who are they?" said Speed.  
  
"Team Rouge is a new team that have competed in a few smaller rallies worldwide," said Racer X. "I've studied them. They have a military discipline like the Car Acrobats, but no shred of honor whatsoever. They're under investigation by the International Racing Committee, suspected of having caused several crashes on purpose. You'd best stay away from that bunch."  
  
At that, a dark red car blasted past them. It bore the number 66.  
  
"Who's that?" said Sparky. "Whoever that is, he's driving like a maniac!"  
  
"He's a member of Team Rouge," replied Racer X. "And...it looks like he's about to take pole position...look at him...he's doing just over two hundred."  
  
"I can't let that record stand!" said Speed. He put on his helmet and racing gloves and bounded towards the Mach Five.  
  
"Speed, what in blazes are you doing?" said Pops.  
  
"Going out to beat his record!" said Speed. He shrugged off Trixie and jumped into the Mach Five, speeding off before anyone could restrain him.  
  
"Well, looks like I have first position," said the Team Rouge racer to himself. "I, Karnaz, have taken pole position in the Terrans' stupid race! What? That white car's trying to beat me. Looks like I'd better steel myself to use my disciplines upon him and make him crash."  
  
The R'Khell laughed to himself, breathing deeply as he refused to leave the track. He got on the radio to his pit crew. "Just another moment, and the damned Earther will be close enough for me to beat...yes...it will be a fine day for R'Khell...and, then, while I go to "help" him, I can take back what he has dared to take from us!"  
  
Speed grew closer to the Team Rouge car by the second as his speed approached the two-hundred mile per-hour mark. But, he looked in his rear-view mirror and spied a black car with yellow markings gaining on him.  
  
"Who's that?" said Speed. "It looks like he's bearing the colors of Omega Team, another bunch that Pops warned me about. I can't let him catch me!"  
  
But, the driver of the third car, which bore the number "01", just smiled to himself as he drew closer to the Mach Five. ***Speed Racer, I don't like the idea of our first meeting being a fender-bender** thought Derek Wildstar as he navigated his race car around the first turn with his fighter pilots' reflexes, **but...I can't let that R'Khell get near you. Especially since I overheard his voice on and know who he is. Commander Karnaz fights very dirty. How do I know? I've fought him before...in another place...another time....***  
  
  
  
Flashback (or, Flash-Forward?)  
  
March 12, 2204  
  
Interstellar Space  
  
The Alpha Centauri region  
  
It had been a routine Fleet exercise for the Star Force. For Commodore Wildstar, it had been about eleven months ago. Earth was involved in a set of wargames with its former arch-enemy turned ally, the Gamilons. At the moment, the Yamato had been expecting a mock attack from a small Gamilon fleet in order to test the crew's combat skills.  
  
Commodore Wildstar himself had decided to go out on patrol with the Black Tigers, the Yamato's fighter group. He had heard rumors that the Gamilons had a new type of fighter plane, and he was hoping to see what it could do. Since the alliance with Gamilon was still a little uneasy, Wildstar considered his mission a little bit of military intelligence. A little bit of spying...in case the enigmatic Leader Desslok of Gamilon ever decided to reverse the decision he had made three years ago that had stopped hostilities between Earth and what remained of Gamilon near the end of the invasion led by Prince Zordar of the Comet Empire. Even though the Gamilons had been fairly staunch allies ever since, Wildstar knew that Desslok had his own reasons for putting their enmity to an end...reasons that could change if his rebuilding Empire ever decided to expand again.  
  
"So, what's on my six, Hardy?" asked Wildstar as he flew at the head of a formation of Tigers in his Super Starfighter, one of the last of the Type 52 "Cosmo-Zeroes" left in commission in the EDF.  
  
"Nothing," said Jefferson Hardy, the long-haired pilot who had led the Black Tigers ever since his friend and former CO Pete Conroy had been killed in mid-2202 during the Rikasha Incident. "I'm gonna peel off and leave yuh alone for a bit, suh."  
  
"Roger."  
  
The Black Tigers peeled away, just as Wildstar spotted a blip on his radar.  
  
"Hardy," he said. "Unidentified flying object at PX-225."  
  
"Can't check it now," said Hardy. "We've got blips coming in all around us...see if you can't give us a hand."  
  
"Probably just some Gamilon fighter-bombers...they must want to show off, those guys."  
  
"Yeah...they've got a superiority complex from Hell," laughed Hardy. "You check out your bogie, I'll check out mine..."  
  
"Got you."  
  
Wildstar turned to investigate the plane.  
  
A moment later, green laser bolts blasted towards his plane, scarring one of his wings.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled over an open mike to the Yamato. "Homer, the Gamilons aren't supposed to be shooting at combat intensity! Ask General Fraken what the big idea is!"  
  
"Got it," said Homer from the Yamato.  
  
"We've chased off Fraken already, and we've taken out his planes," said a cold voice as Wildstar noticed a red fighter plane approaching. "Next, we'll be taking care of you, Wildstar!"  
  
"Who are **you**?"  
  
"Commander Karnaz of the R'Khell Federation," said the sneering voice. "And this time, you won't get away!"  
  
The enemy plane had quickly...too quickly...gotten on Wildstar's six. ***I can't shake this guy!*** he thought. ***He's as determined as the Devil himself!***  
  
A moment later, enemy fire blasted into the rear of his Super Starfighter. "He got the engine!" said Wildstar out loud. "Two minutes until it overheats. Well..."  
  
Derek gritted his teeth, ready to accept his own death. ***I've finally achieved flag rank and married Nova and I'm about to go up like a firecracker in a fighter** he thought. His frustration turned to indignation as he approached the Yamato and saw the enemy pilot madly strafing the mighty grey-and-red space battleship amidships...right in the crew quarters.  
  
Aboard Yamato, fifty men and women met their fates in their crew cabins as they were about to change watches. Cursing a blue streak, Wildstar fired again at the enemy fighter, but it eluded him and flew away.   
  
Nearing the ship, Derek sent his doomed plane into a dive, away from the burning ship, and he then did something he had never done before...he pulled the D-Ring behind his head and punched out of his plane. The ejector seat blasted him into space and away from the ship right before it exploded, and it had been one heck of a kick, too. Part of his canopy hit his helmeted head and knocked him silly in space. Luckily, his spacesuit seals held. He heard and saw no more until six hours later when he woke up in Sickbay aboard ship with a concussion and Nova, Doctor Sane, and IQ-9, the ship's robot, acting as if they were gathered around what would soon be his deathbed.   
  
The deadly raid had cost them the fifty crewmembers they had lost, along with eight Black Tigers who had been great pilots. Later, Derek heard from Fraken that the Gamilons had taken a hundred casualties in the same raid, and were thus unable to participate in the wargames.  
  
And...it was all Karnaz's fault....  
  
End Flashback......  
  
  
  
A moment later, the black and yellow car dinged the side of the Mach Five. Speed was expecting to be forced into a spin, but, instead, he was forced against the wall...forced to a stop.  
  
Needless to say, Speed Racer was livid with rage. He leaped out of the Mach Five just as Wildstar jumped out of his car and took off his helmet.   
  
In the meantime, the confused R'Khell from Team Rouge roared past, his chance to take the artifact back from Speed Racer foiled...by Wildstar himself!   
  
*** I should take care of both of them *** thought Karnaz as he whizzed past. But, he caught sight of crew members from the pits of Go Team and Team Omega running up to the crash and thought better of it. **Just wait until next time** he thought. ***Next time we meet, Racer, I will make sure that that accursed Wildstar isn't around to pull your stinking bacon out of the fire!***  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Speed Racer didn't see this wild-haired racer as his savior...he saw him as an opponent who drove dirty.  
  
"Listen!" he yelled. "What was the big idea, cutting me off and ramming me against the wall like that?"  
  
"You may not see it that way," snapped Wildstar. "But, later on, you'll thank me. In the race, be sure that you stay away from..."  
  
"Who? YOU?"  
  
"Stay away from the racers of Team Rouge," snapped Derek. "It's very important that you do so?"  
  
"Why?" asked Sparky. "Didn't you just hit him? Believe me, when we talk to the IRC about this..."  
  
"I had knowledge that that other driver was about to do worse," said Wildstar.   
  
"How and why?" yelled Speed. "I swear...I should punch you in the..."  
  
"Easy," speed Sparky as he tried to hold back Speed. "This guy's got an explanation...even if I don't believe him..."  
  
"It's important that you stay away from these Team Rouge drivers!" said Derek. "So important that, if you want a fight..."  
  
"Derek, stop it!" said a woman in a yellow and black firesuit as she ran up.   
  
Speed was aghast. ***She's the woman from the beach the other day!*** "What is going on?" he demanded.  
  
"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us," said Nova Wildstar, "So...we won't try to explain it. But be sure you hold onto that globe," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Why are you interested in it?" snapped Speed as he took it out of the Mach Five's glove compartment.  
  
"I'm not about to tell you," said Derek. "Just be careful. And, even though you may not believe it...those are the words of a friend."  
  
"Some friend you are...thanks for messing up my car!" said Speed as he looked at the Mach Five's crumpled fender.  
  
"In time...you will thank me," said Derek.  
  
"Yeah...when you're out of this race!"  
  
"Speed...calm down," said an authoritative voice from behind him.  
  
Speed turned. "Racer X? What do you have to do with this?"  
  
"I TOLD you not to play around with Team Rouge! It's your own fault!" said Racer X in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh? And what about this punk?" snapped Speed.  
  
"PUNK?" spat Derek. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll make damn sure you pay for it!"  
  
"Yeah?" said Speed.  
  
"Listen, both of you!" said Nova. "You're both acting like children! Calm down!"  
  
"She's right...let the judges handle this," said Racer X as some IRC judges came up to question Speed and Derek about the crash. "It'll do you no good getting into a fistfight with another driver and getting disqualified. Both of you...cool down and think about this."  
  
"Racer X, I had my reasons," said Commodore Wildstar.  
  
"I'll bet you did...but let the judges sort this out."  
  
"Racer X is right, Speed," said another voice.  
  
"Trixie?"  
  
"Come back to the pits...the crew'll fix the Mach Five."  
  
"Both of you...remain at the track after the trials are over," said an IRC official. "There is going to be an inquiry, and both of you are needed. Is that understood?"  
  
Speed and Wildstar nodded, as both racers glared daggers at each other.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
What is going on?  
  
Will Derek Wildstar continue to interfere with Speed Racer in the name of "protecting" him?  
  
Will Speed try to get revenge?  
  
What will the IRC judges decide?   
  
And, will Karnaz try to kill Speed and Wildstar again?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Four: "The IRC's Decision" 


	4. The IRC's Decision

Attack and Counterattack  
  
A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"  
  
Chapter Four: "The IRC's Decision"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks, everyone, for the kind comments so far. I was almost thinking this piece was too silly...but the comments have kept me going on. And, BTW, I don't mean "Rogue" for Team Rouge...I do mean "Rouge", as in the French word for "Red". "Team Rouge" (The R'Khelleva, actually) all wear red uniforms colored like those of Cardinals since they are a race of warrior monks, so to speak.   
  
Now, on with chapter four!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
July 12, 1968  
  
North Woods Raceway   
  
Northern Maine  
  
"We're almost there?" asked Jo Grant as the TARDIS cruised through the time-space vortex.  
  
"Why, of course," said the Doctor as he studied one of the controls on the huge hexagonal-shaped console.  
  
"Why are we in this control room?" asked Jo, as she looked around at the imposing room they had gone into for this trip; unlike the TARDIS control room that she was used to with the usual white roundels in the walls and the friendly coat-rack, this control room was huge and imposing. It was surrounded by a large iron staircase, and the Time Rotor went clear up into the ceiling.  
  
"This is the Tertiary Control Room," said the Doctor. "The Primary's decided to shut herself down for maintenance."  
  
"What about the Secondary Control Room?" asked Jo.  
  
"Needs dusting," said the Doctor as he poured himself some tea. "Tea?"  
  
"Not now...I'm too scared."  
  
"Nothing to be frightened of; we're just on our way to Maine," said the Doctor in a smug tone of voice. "Much better than Skaro, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I don't know which is worse..."  
  
"Oh, come off," said the Doctor. "You're acting like a child, Jo. You weren't even this scared when Omega was about."  
  
"I just feel apprehensive," said Jo.  
  
Suddenly, the TARDIS rumbled to a stop.  
  
"What's this?" said the Doctor as he looked at several controls. "Not good. Jo, the Time Lords have stopped us?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" yelled the Doctor.   
  
A strange voice resounded throughout the control room. "This is being done by the command of The President Elect of the High Council of Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassilon, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey."  
  
"Whoever you are, you've got a right big head!" snapped the Doctor.  
  
A figure in a black Victorian high-collared suit appeared in a shaft of light. He had somewhat longish black hair, deep-set eyes that burned in a stern, narrow face, and he had both an air of command and an air of vulnerability.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the Doctor.  
  
"Whoever you are, you look a hell of a lot like Richard E. Grant gone old!" said Jo.  
  
(Author's note: The BBC now has an official Ninth Doctor in an animated Doctor Who serial now available on the BBC's site on the Internet. The serial is called "The Scream of the Shalka" and the voice of the Doctor is done by Richard E. Grant, and the animated character design looks a bit like him, as well...FREDDO)   
  
"He's not," said the Doctor, who immediately began to count on his fingers. "Four...five...six...seven...eight...nine?"  
  
"I've regenerated about six times," said the black-haired stranger. He spied a long multi-colored scarf hanging from a coat rack. "Ahh...my old one."  
  
"Yes, Madame Nostradamus knitted me two of those. Never took a fancy to it; I'd have to be a Bohemian to wear something like that! All right, what are you doing here? You know it contravenes the Laws of Time, even though you've just told me that I'll be assuming a whole rot of titles."  
  
"Doctor, who is he?" said Jo.  
  
"Me," laughed the Doctor. "Future version, not much of an improvement."  
  
"I sing better than you did," said the Ninth Doctor.  
  
"I'm quite insulted...I sing very well," sniffed the Third Doctor. "All right, what's your business?"  
  
"I was sent to tell you to be careful of Karnaz. You don't know what sort of powers he has at his command...the R'Khells are gaining to ability to mess about with Time."  
  
"I guessed that already."  
  
"It's worse than you think, Doctor," said the Ninth Doctor. "And, oh, by the way, I don't care to be here any more than you care to have me here. But, do have a care, would you? If you muck up the timestream, I'll be nothing more than a temporal bubble."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'll never get to meet Andy Warhol...what a tragedy," said the Ninth Doctor. "Remember the Dairazihan Transmat Code! You once wrote a paper on it back when you were named Theta Sigma back on Gallifrey. You and the Master collaborated on that one, remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I remember."  
  
"Take care, now," said the Ninth Doctor as he faded away. "I just needed to warn you...farewell..."  
  
"He scares me," said Jo.  
  
"Scares me, too, knowing I'll end up like that..." shivered the Doctor. He examined the console for a moment. "Back on our way again. Good."  
  
"Doctor, when did you work with...the Master?" asked Jo.  
  
"A long time ago...he was decent...you could even say we were friends. I don't care to talk about it...if you'll pardon my rudeness. We're in Maine, now, get ready to land."  
  
***How come he never lets me get any closer?*** thought Jo. ***Why is he always behind that cover of inscrutability?***  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The TARDIS faded into existence in a back room of Team Omega's pits.  
  
When the door opened, the Doctor and Jo were greeted by a rather angry Commodore Wildstar. "Good thing you made it," snapped Derek.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," said the Doctor. "I was momentarily delayed?"  
  
"By what?"  
  
"A fault in the TARDIS," lied the Doctor.   
  
"Good thing you made that thing appear in a storage room. People would wonder what the hell we're doing carrying a police box around."  
  
"How'd your trials go?"  
  
"Badly," snapped Derek. "Karnaz interfered with things. He was about to attack Speed when I had to intervene."  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
"Banged into him. Just a little fender-bender."  
  
The Doctor stepped into the main pit area to look at Wildstar's black and yellow race car. "Looks like more than a minor scratch."  
  
"We're up before the IRC," said Nova. "Go Team's filed a complaint. The way things are going, maybe I should've been driving."  
  
"You can't drive a racing car?" said Jo.  
  
Nova chuckled. "No, but I can learn fast."  
  
"Like you learned how to fly a Cosmo Tiger?" teased Derek.  
  
"Derek, I've always walked away from my landings."  
  
"But you've racked up a few planes..."  
  
"Blame IQ-9. Good thing we left him back on the Yamato."  
  
"What's an IQ-9?" asked Jo.  
  
"A robot who has a crush on me. He caused one crash once when he proposed to me in a recon plane. He caused another one when he tried to play Roman Hands and Russian Fingers with me in a fighter," said Nova.  
  
"Looks bad," said the Doctor. "Want me to loan you Bessie?" he teased.  
  
"Not that antique," said Derek.  
  
Pops Racer appeared at the Omega Team pits a moment later. "Are you in charge of this team?" he demanded of the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, you could say that," said the Doctor.  
  
"Well, you're late for that appearance before the IRC panel! Get that punk driver to get his chassis in gear or you'll have hell to pay for playing games with my son!"  
  
"We'll be along soon enough," said the Doctor in glacial tones. "I'd calm down if I were you...it looks as if you're about to blow a blood vessel."  
  
"What are you? A Doctor or something?"  
  
The Doctor smirked. "As a matter of fact, ***yes***. Shall we go, now? Come, Mister and Mrs. Wildstar. I believe we're wanted before the lackeys of the capitalist establishment."  
  
At that, Derek and Nova followed the Doctor out of the pits.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Jo.  
  
"No, stay behind and supervise the pits crew until I get back. And make sure there's enough petrol."  
  
"Petrol? What's that?" asked a Team Omega pit crew member.  
  
"Gas," smiled the Doctor.  
  
"The same thing he's full of...hot air!" yelled Pops. "Whoever heard of wearing an opera cape to a race track, anyway? Sheesh!" ***Damned Brits*** he thought to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Speed Racer sat behind a table, angrily drumming his fingers on the wood surface. He, Trixie, Pops, and Sparky were seated behind one of the large tables in the IRC hearing room built in the stands of the raceway. Across the aisle from them sat the Wildstars, Jo Grant, and The Doctor. There was no love lost between the tables.  
  
The IRC officials, who were named Eric Vedder, James Fedder, and Olde Codger (Codger was the chairman of the local committee) sat listening to the testimony of Racer X, who had been called as a witness by Pops.  
  
"So that's what happened?" asked Codger.  
  
"You didn't see all of it, but this young man," he said, pointing to Wildstar, "was attempting to rescue Mister Racer from a worse crash which was about to be caused by the Team Rouge leader, Karnaz."  
  
"So, you're saying that he had extenuating reasons for causing the crash?" said Fedder as he coughed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," said Racer X.  
  
"All right...unless Go Team wishes to question you, you may sit down."  
  
"I'd **love** to question him," muttered Pops. "I think those two are in cahoots."  
  
"He has a perfectly reasonable explanation, Pops," said Sparky.  
  
"Are you saying you believe him?" whispered Pops harshly. "You know he causes crashes!"  
  
"I believe him," said Speed.  
  
"You're not old enough to decide whether you believe him or not," said Pops.  
  
"Yet, I believe him."  
  
"I'll bet you believe that Wildstar, too," said Pops.  
  
"I don't know if I believe him...but I do believe Racer X."  
  
Codger banged his gavel once for order. "We're almost ready to make a decision, but we need to hear from one more witness. Would Shirvan Karnaz please take the stand?"  
  
The Team Rouge leader walked into the room with an arrogant smirk on his face.   
  
"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, the truth, and nothing but the truth?" said Codger.  
  
"In the name of Lord Ekogaru, I do so swear."  
  
"Who is Ekogaru?" said Judge Vedder.  
  
"A great Deity where I come from," hissed Karnaz. "Someday, he shall return...and it shall be a return in wrath."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," hissed Derek Wildstar under his breath. "Thanks to us and Aliscea, he's only so much sub-atomic junk now."  
  
"Easy, lad, you don't need to make them suspect us," whispered The Doctor.   
  
"Now, for your testimony?" said Judge Codger.  
  
Karnaz told a sanitized version of the event that put all of the blame on Derek Wildstar and asked to see a videotape of the crash again. Then, he said, "You see, I was trying to warn Mister Racer that this Wildstar was tailgating him when he decided to hit him. That gesture of mine you saw on the videotape was me...attempting to warn him of our enemy's intentions. However, it was for naught, thanks to Wildstar's temper and his intentions. I would like to see him disqualified from this race, and arrested on criminal charges. I will gladly testify at his trial."  
  
"So, you're saying that everything, including the oil slick that appeared on the track, was caused by Wildstar?"  
  
"Oil slick?" lied Karnaz, who had caused the oil slick himself as an additional measure in case his powers didn't work. "I knew of no oil slick. Did any one of you see me create an oil slick? I assure you, my car is in top condition. Is there anyone who would gladly let the judges know that the slick came from Wildstar's heap?"  
  
The door to the hearing room banged open. A threatening voice said, "I know exactly where that slick came from, my friend."  
  
The group turned their heads in shock as Captain Terror of the Car Acrobatic Team stood there. "I was watching the track myself, since one of my top drivers was about to run his heat. I have a videotape that shows exactly who caused the slick...and I believe one of my drivers was the intended target."  
  
"Who?" demanded Speed as he got up.  
  
"Snake Oiler, if you must know," hissed Terror.  
  
"I'll bet you're behind all of this!" yelled Speed.  
  
"Speed, take it easy," said Trixie as she grabbed his arm.  
  
Speed looked over across the aisle, and saw Nova grabbing Derek's arm as she also tried to get him to calm down. ***Maybe we're more alike than I thought*** he thought briefly as Codger banged his gavel.  
  
"Any more outbursts, and I'll see all of you drivers sanctioned!" bellowed the thin old man. "Now, Captain Terror, I know that you're under investigation for criminal activity and false testimony in the events regarding the Ural Mountain Race..."  
  
"That matter is under appeal," said Captain Terror. "And, let me assure you, testimony from the Soviets will prove I was not behind those murders. Kindly consider this tape. It will show the truth."  
  
The tape was run. It gave a different view of the race, up to the moment when the Mach Five neared Karnaz's red car.  
  
"Slow down the tape there," said Captain Terror. "You see the oil vents opening on the back of the Number 66? That driver had an illegal oil-slick creating device. He would have caused a worse crash if this Japanese driver would not have deflected the Mach Five away from the area, and that hand gesture is probably a signal to others in his pit crew. I have examined the track, and the slick is still there. Karnaz is a danger to other drivers. He must be disqualified."  
  
Captain Terror sat down near Go Team, with his skull-like face tightening up in a grimace that sickened Trixie. ***You see....*** thought the evil leader of the Car Acrobatic Team. ***I'm familiar with such tactics because we use them ourselves. I don't want anyone else in this race using OUR secret tactics.***  
  
"Thank you for your testimony, Captain," said Judge Codger. As Captain Terror turned to leave, Karnaz walked down the aisle next to Speed Racer.   
  
***Now, I can get the globe*** he thought as he walked past Speed and prepared to use his telekinetic powers to snatch the crystal out of his pocket. ***Then, it won't matter if we are disqualified or not...as we will have won...now...just a moment of silence is all I...***  
  
"My friends," said a deep, sonorous voice from the back of the room as the door opened, and the black-clad and black-bearded Master came in. "May I offer some testimony?"  
  
The Doctor turned in his chair and glared at his nemesis turned ally for the moment.   
  
"Sir, these proceedings are finished," said Judge Codger. "We would like all of you to leave the room while we consider the evidence."  
  
But, as the Master bowed and turned to leave, he glared at Karnaz for a moment. The R'Khell felt his hand go numb, and was distracted from using his power on Speed as the young racer got up, glared at him, and pushed his way down the aisle.  
  
Then, with a smile, the Master's eyes met Codger's ***Good*** he thought. ***Now, do my bidding, old man. I am your Master. You shall do as I command!***  
  
Codger's eyes went blank for a moment as the Master smiled at him before leaving.  
  
"Judge?" asked Vedder.  
  
"Nothing," he said in a dull voice as the Master left the room, followed by the others. "Just a moment of forgetfulness. I am getting old..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, the Doctor pushed the Master aside into an empty corridor away from the others and hissed. "What did you think you were doing, hypnotizing that judge?"  
  
"Influencing events to our advantage, Doctor," whispered the evil Time Lord. "After all, that is part of my brief from the Time Lords."  
  
"Who are you working for on Gallifrey?" muttered the Doctor. "Which sick Cardinal would buy the likes of your twisted services?"  
  
"All in good time, my dear Theta Sigma," mocked the Master in a low voice, infuriating the Doctor by calling him by the old student name he had used on Gallifrey. "Everything will reveal itself in good time. When it does, I think you will be pleased by my efforts."  
  
"I can out-think you any day of the week," whispered the Doctor.  
  
"What about that cosmic engineering degree, Doctor? Who holds the honors in that field? It is not you, I assure you."  
  
"They're ready!" cried Nova as she found the two Time Lords. "We'd better go back in!"  
  
"Not you," hissed the Doctor.  
  
"Really, Doctor," said the Master. "Stop being churlish. Isn't he like a child, Nova?" he said as he put a "friendly" arm around the Doctor's shoulder.  
  
"I'd trust you about as far as I could throw you," said the young woman. "But, since you're on our side, come in with us."  
  
"Good," purred the Master. "You, see, Doctor, charm can win the day."  
  
"Just as the serpent tempted Eve," snorted the Doctor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have considered all of the evidence..." said Judge Codger. "Would Gregory Racer, Derek Wildstar, and Shirvan Karnaz stand for our verdict?"  
  
The three racers stood up. Codger coughed and said, "Gregory 'Speed' Racer of Go Team. No sanctions are placed upon you since you were the innocent party in this conflict. Due to the fact that your last time trial was interfered with, and due to the fact that your clocked speed around the last turn was the highest speed picked up during these heats, we award you pole position in this race. Our decision is final. However, you are cautioned against unsportsmanlike conduct in regard to other drivers, and you are ordered to shake hands with Derek Wildstar of Team Omega, settle this matter, and race fairly."  
  
"Yessir," said Speed with gritted teeth. He was hoping that Wildstar would be disqualified, but...  
  
"Derek Wildstar of Team Omega," continued Codger. "We were going to severely sanction you for causing a crash until we learned that your actions were in fact intended to aid another racer in a dangerous situation as revealed by Captain Terror's tape. However, your sixth-place starting position is reduced to tenth starting position, and your team is fined two thousand dollars for your conduct both during and after the crash when you intended to fight with Mister Racer. Such unsportsmanlike conduct is forbidden in professional racing. You are ordered to apologize to Mister Racer and bury your personal differences here."  
  
"Must I shake hands with him now?" said Derek.  
  
Codger nodded.  
  
Wildstar walked over to Speed. "I'm sorry about our quarrel," he said as he extended his right hand. "I hope we can have a fair and square race."  
  
"So do I," snapped Speed as he took Wildstar's hand and shook it once. "And thank you for trying to help me...although a shouted warning would have been better than denting the Mach Five."  
  
"We'll meet again in the race," said Wildstar.  
  
"And I'll beat you fair and square," said Speed.  
  
Derek only smiled. "We'll see. I was once a naval fighter pilot in my country. I'm not afraid of a good race..."  
  
At that, Wildstar sat down. Speed looked at the young man, and thought, ***Fighter jock, huh? Arrogant, but at least he's fair. I'll bet he's not as good in a car as he probably is in the air, though. We'll see who'll win this race***  
  
"Shirvan Karnaz," said Judge Codger. "As revealed by the tape, your conduct can only be described as disgusting. You are an evil man, and your actions with your oil slick generator could have caused a fatal crash at the speed that both of those cars were travelling. While you are not immediately disqualified from this race, you are demoted to the very last possible starting position. You have twenty-four hours to remove those illegal devices from your cars, and you will submit to a mechanical inspection right before the race tomorrow. If any cars from your team are found carrying those devices, your entire team shall be disqualified. You are also fined sixty thousand dollars and ordered to apologize to Go Team and Omega Team for your actions."  
  
"I'll apologize to them when we meet in hell, your Honor," said Karnaz. "I am informing you that my team is putting this matter under appeal."  
  
"Your fine is increased to one hundred thousand dollars for your arrogance!" snapped Codger as he banged his gavel. "And it must be left in trust with us even if you appeal."  
  
"As for your inspection?" said Karnaz. "I assure you, that my device..."  
  
"Was designed to sabotage other cars," said Codger. "You will remove them and submit to inspection if you desire to compete in this race!"  
  
"As you wish," said Codger. He bowed and left the room, like a thundercloud.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you for your cooperation today," said Judge Codger. "For your testimony, Racer X, and Captain Terror, this committee is most grateful."  
  
"Thank you," said Racer X. "I only wish to see that this is a fair race."  
  
"And I also wish to see that this is a fair race," growled Captain Terror.  
  
"Why?" said Speed.  
  
"Because, Speed Racer, we are going to humiliate you tomorrow and finally have our vengeance for the Alpine Race in which Snake Oiler was almost killed," said Captain Terror. "Prepare to go down in defeat to the Car Acrobatic Team! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
At that, Captain Terror left the room as Speed gritted his teeth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, Captain Terror and The Master met over drinks in a fine cafe.  
  
"Good job you did there, my friend," said the Master as he handed Captain Terror a bundle that contained two hundred thousand British pounds.  
  
"I would not have come forward if it were not for your...payoff," whispered Captain Terror. "But, remember, I am not your friend."  
  
"As I do not condescend to be anyone's friend, either," said the Master. "I find people such as you to be my intellectual inferiors...useful idiots here on this suburban wasteland of a planet."  
  
"If you were not so persuasive...and so forthcoming with advice...I would throttle you for that," said Captain Terror pleasantly. "Do you have the plans we agreed upon?"  
  
The Master smiled and handed Captain Terror a portfolio containing blueprints. "Follow these directions to the letter. I know the plans are complex, but they will enable you to keep **your**...extra-legal enhancements in your cars...and keep them in such a way that they shall evade inspection."  
  
"We will most certainly use them on Speed Racer," said Captain Terror.  
  
"Not him...not yet...leave him to me..."  
  
"Who do you want us to eliminate?"  
  
"Car Number Seven, first. One Doctor John Smith. He shall be racing with a Jo Grant. A little crash on a mountain road, far from all aid...that will eliminate my competition...for quite some time."  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Yes," purred the Master. "Time is something I have plenty of."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
How did Captain Terror and The evil Master agree to work together?  
  
Will Karnaz try to kill Speed and Wildstar again?  
  
How will the race turn out?   
  
When will Captain Terror and Snake Oiler have their revenge upon Speed Racer?  
  
And what did the Ninth Doctor tell the Third? Can this new incarnation of the honorable Time Lord be trusted?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Five: "Race Day" 


	5. Race Day

Attack and Counterattack 

A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"

Chapter Five: "Race Day"

Thanks, everyone, for the kind comments so far. I was almost thinking this piece was too silly...but the comments have kept me going on. And, BTW, I don't mean "Rogue" for Team Rouge...I do mean "Rouge", as in the French word for "Red". "Team Rouge" (The R'Khelleva, actually) all wear red uniforms colored like those of Cardinals since they are a race of warrior monks, so to speak.

Now, on with chapter five!

July 13, 1968

Inside the Master's TARDIS

The Master hummed to himself with a warped smile on his face while he worked the controls in the black-walled control room of his TARDIS. "Chameleon Circuit is working fine...I have taken two hundred thousand pounds from UNIT's cash reserve so that Team Omega will be somewhat discomfited...and I have the Doctor dealt with, as I feel I can use Captain Terror for my own ends. Terran fool. His petty ambitions blind him to the greater picture..."

The Master smiled as he looked at a computer screen. "Block transfer equations. I need not sabotage Logopolis as I have planned for years to control the block transfers that make up the framework of the Universe. No...the crystal globe, the jewel that Speed Racer carries, will enable me to do so. Not even the R'Khells know of its full power. Perhaps not even its maker knew what use his "magic" artifact could be put to. But, I know. Only another Time Lord could understand the advanced maths behind such a scheme. But, I need time to concentrate, and I need the Doctor out of the way. So, perforce, I had to leave his demise to others."

The Master studied the Doctor's face on his viewscreen. "Unfortunate, really, Doctor. It would have been ravishingly wonderful to break your neck myself. Better yet, to cut out both of your hearts and watch them quivering in my hands. No, I must give you an anonymous end, flying off a mountain somewhere as you race your moronic Terran-style groundcar in this race. But, as the Terrans say, I have greater fish to fry. I need time to concentrate, to begin to...perform the needed calculations myself. That requires time...and patience. Unfortunate that the Celestial Intelligence Agency on Gallifrey does not know the trap they put themselves into when Cardinal Gerda and the Valeyard wanted me to watch you and sent me to Earth to do it. They were afraid of your great ambition, Doctor. They looked in the wrong place. It should have been me that they should have been frightened of. Thank the Cosmos for the Valeyard and his petty ambition to steal your regenerations, Doctor. You certainly have not improved with age, my dear, dear Doctor."

The Master flicked a switch on the console of his TARDIS. "The socket is nearly complete. Now, as I take the crystal...it will go here, when I reach El Tigre and set my TARDIS atop that pyramid. Luckily, I can disguise it as the remains of the topmost course of the altar. Then, I can use the power of the crystal to tear down the block transfer equations that formed the Universe, and, protected in a time bubble...recreate another Universe in my image."

The Master smiled at the Doctor's image. "Once, back on Gallifrey, you said my ambition was to play God. I'm afraid you were close but to no avail. My ambition, Doctor, is to BE God!"

At that, the Master's cold laughter filled the control room of his TARDIS.

In the meantime, at the raceway in Maine, the race was just a few hours from beginning. Speed Racer and Trixie were, unfortunately, in the middle of an argument.

"Speed, I don't like this last-minute change of yours. I want to be with you in the Mach Five."

"Trixie, I've decided that this race could well be very dangerous. I'd prefer that you stick to spotting in your helicopter. Sparky can navigate with me."

"But Speed, he hasn't studied the course like I have...like we have. You'd be reducing your chances to win if you pushed me away now!"

"Trixie, I've made up my mind. You're spotting for me, and that's it!" yelled Speed. "Sparky?"

"I've been studying the course," said Sparky Sabu. "I'm ready."

"OK, fine...I know when I'm not wanted," huffed Trixie. "I'll be on my way to the airfield. You'd better not be looking at anyone during the race, Speed."

"Like whom would I look at?"

"That pretty blonde we encountered the other day! If you look at her, I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do!"

At that, Trixie ran off towards her Mercedes convertible after taking a copy of the map. She didn't look back at her boyfriend.

"Love to know what's gotten into her," said Sparky.

"She's just being a woman, that's all!" huffed Speed. "But I want her kept safe."

A while later, Trixie arrived at the airfield. She slammed the door of her convertible with a huff and began to walk towards her blue and red helicopter.

A moment later, she noticed a white Mustang pulling up beside her Mercedes. Then, she noticed a familiar blond woman in a yellow and black firesuit getting out in a huff with a small notebook in one hand and a flight helmet in the other. The young woman muttered a few choice curses in Japanese and slammed her car door shut. "Derek, you're acting like an idiot!" she muttered under her breath.

That's the woman I saw at the beach the other day thought Trixie. I wonder what she's doing here?

The woman noticed her and smiled slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry you had to hear me cursing...my husband's..."

"Just like my boyfriend?" asked Trixie.

Nova Wildstar's eyes went wide at that. "Let me guess. Speed said that it would be too dangerous for you to navigate with him in the race, so he's asked you to fly spotter?"

Trixie said, "Uh-huh."

"Guess what; I'm in the same boat. Oh...since we didn't properly introduce ourselves the other day at the beach...I'm Nova Wildstar; Derek'swife." Nova extended a hand.

Trixie shook hands with her. "Trixie Shimura; girlfriend of Gregory "Speed" Racer."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Nova said pleasantly. Then, she saw a hint of suspicion in Trixie's dark green eyes. "Let me make an educated guess...you're a bit jealous of your boyfriend right now?"

"I thought he pushed me away as an excuse to leer at you throughout the race. He's looked at you several times; you are very pretty, and..."

"I think of myself as a practical woman," said Nova. "You're prettier than I am."

"Oh?" said Trixie, who felt that Nova was just being modest. "Thank you."

"And I'm devoted to my husband, Commo...uh...Mister Wildstar. Anyone else who'd make a play for me would get slapped across the face. I'm good at aikido."

"I study karate," said Trixie as they walked towards her helicopter. Trixie noticed a yellow and black helicopter sitting nearby.

"What level are you?"

"Black belt," said Trixie.

"That's impressive," said Nova with a low whistle. "Don't think I'd want to be fighting you."

Trixie laughed to herself. She was beginning to like the woman she had thought of as her rival...she seemed much like herself in some ways.

"Tell you what," said Nova as she walked towards her helicopter. "I know that we're competitors...but I'll do what I can to watch your back during the race...Derek's told me there will be some weird characters out there."

"Thanks. I'll be spotting for Speed, but I'll do what I can to keep an eye out for you, too. I think you'll make an interesting opponent."

"Thanks," said Nova as she got into her 'copter. She began her pre-flight checks...not as familiar with her Bell helicopter as Trixie was with hers. However, for a woman who held licenses and certifications in several advanced 23rd century combat aircraft, the Bell's controls actually seemed a bit simplistic.

While Trixie began her pre-flight checks, she thought Well, with one threat out of the way...so to speak, all I have to worry about is Speed and that stupid globe. I wish he would've trusted me enough to take that thing. It's been making him act weird the past few days. I've never seen him as possessive about anything in his life. I hope that concentrating on it won't make him make some error in judgment during the race. Damnit...I'm so worried about him! I hope he'll be all right...even though I'm still mad at him for pushing me out!

Trixie then popped a little salute as Nova flew off. I wonder what she has to do with all of this? she thought. She seemed awfully interested in that globe, too. And she said it has supernatural powers? I think Speed should have given it to the police...but...he won't listen to reason about things. Just like him that time with the GRX...he's playing with fire...and there's not a thing I can do about it...except watch over him. Speed, why the hell do you have to be so bull-headed about some things?

It was an hour to race time.

In Team Omega's pits, Derek Wildstar was going over the course with Hiyoshi Bando from the Yamato...he was a member of the Mechanical Group who would serve as his navigator and mechanic, much like Sparky was serving as Speed's navigator and mechanic.

He looked at the Doctor's car...a black and yellow one like his that bore the number 07. "You're having that girl come with you?"

The Doctor zipped up his white firesuit. "Jo Grant is more than a 'girl', Wildstar. She is a fully qualified UNIT agent, and, as such I feel confident with her serving as my navigator." The Doctor looked at his car and then looked towards the back portion of the pits. "I wonder where the Master has gotten to? He just withdrew his entry to race with us."

Then, the Doctor spotted him. "Pardon me, Wildstar."

"Doctor, be careful," said Jo.

The white-haired Time Lord just walked off, oblivious to everyone else. He spotted the Master near a large, tall crate. "So, you're not racing with us?"

"Why should a rat remain on a sinking ship, Doctor?" smiled the Master.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to lose; and the Time Lords have summoned me for important business. So, to answer this urgent summons, I must leave you...and Earth...to your own foolish devices, Doctor. For now, let this be my "fare thee well" to you."

At that, the Master smiled and stepped into the packing crate. "What do you think you're doing?" demanded the Doctor.

"Leaving on my summons," said the Master pleasantly. "I'll see you at El Tigre in a few days...if it is your destiny to survive, that is."

The Master shut the packing crate. A moment later, it faded away with a familiar wheezing groan.

Jo came up to the Doctor. "He's gotten away!"

"Damn him," hissed the Doctor. "That crate was his TARDIS!"

"Are you taking yours?"

"No, I can't. We have a job; protect Speed Racer. We can't leave that job to one man. Henceforth, I have to race as we planned. I just pray that the Master doesn't have some little scheme of his own..."

"Do you think he does?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, Jo...I think he does. I wish I knew what he was up to. He should never have been on our side in the first place. I should have tried harder to convince Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart that he could not be trusted!"

Starting time. Speed Racer's heart sped up as he sat in pole position in the Mach Five with Sparky.

"Trixie said that the road is clear but there's some tricky turns once we get off the course, Speed."

Speed smiled. "I think we can handle a few turns, Sparky."

"Look at those IRC people," said Sparky. "They're really going over those Team Rouge cars...and the car Acrobatic Team's cars, too!"

"Maybe they'll all get disqualified," said Speed with a smile.

A judge looked under Captain Terror's car as Speed spoke. A moment later, he emerged from under the car on a crawler as Captain Terror began to rev his motor. "Okay, your car checks out."

"Good. I thought that it would," said Terror with a grinning death-like rictus on his ugly face.

"Sir, car Number 13 checks out, too," yelled another judge as he emerged from under Snake Oiler's car.

"I toldja it'd pass," sneered Oiler. "See...nothing to worry about!"

"Viper, how goes your car?" asked Captain Terror as judges emerged from under the hood of car number 17.

"Fine, sir," said Viper, who was a new member of the evil Car Acrobatic Team.

"How about you, Cyanide?" asked Captain Terror. Cyanide Murder was a veteran of the team who hadn't been chosen for the Great Alpine race long ago; the race that had claimed Poison, Ugly, Tiger, Ender and others...and the race which had almost claimed the life of Snake Oiler himself. Snake had been badly burned and had nearly died in the hospital after the race.

"My car is fine, too, m'lord," said Cyanide.

"And, you, Madman?"

"They just passed me, sir," smiled Madman Cobra.

"Wonderful," said Captain Terror. "The tale of five is completed. The circle is now complete. And, we shall humiliate Speed Racer and finally earn our just vengeance with the help of the elements!"

The Car Acrobatic Team stood and snapped fascistic straight-armed salutes at their leader.

"Look at those guys, Bando," muttered Derek Wildstar in his car.

"Yeah...don't they remind you of the Gamilons heiling Desslok?"

"Yeah...and that Terror guy sounds like Leader Desslok, too," smiled Derek. "I wonder if he and His Blueness are related?"

"Better not ever let him hear you saying that, sir. He's got an itchy trigger finger, His Blueness does."

"With allies like him, we don't need enemies," snickered Wildstar.

"Wonder if they're gonna pass the R'Khells? They're looking over their cars now."

"Let's hope they're all disqualified," said Wildstar.

Some time passed while Team Rouge's cars were inspected. Karnaz smiled as his car was passed, followed by cars #67, 68, 69 and 70...which belonged to Ratzen, Viggatz, Patna, and Yagenz.

The head inspector was going over the results with Judge Olde Codger and shaking his head. "They did it, Judge. These cars are clean."

"Okay, they pass...unfortunately," said Codger.

"I am glad to hear your opinion of my racers," said Karnaz. "We need not resort to tricks to win, after all. Did you check the Car Acrobats? I'm sure they were carrying something. I sense nothing but worms behind the smile of Captain Terror."

"You, Karnaz, have spiders in your smile," said Codger. "And, the three words that best describe you are..."

"And I quote," smiled Karnaz. "Stink, stank, stunk? Am I correct?"

Codger glared at Karnaz as he looked "innocent". Then, as Codger huffily turned his back on him, the R'Khell warrior began to laugh insanely.

"You're vile, sir," said Viggatz, complimenting his boss.

"You make me ill," smiled Patna.

"Nausea is our business," said Yagenz.

"Can I find a fly and pull its wings off, sir? Our business is sadism," said Ratzen.

"No, our business is VICTORY, you fools!" roared Karnaz. "If you pumpkinheads don't show some discipline, I may throttle you with my mind."

"Can't I strange a bunny on the road?" asked Ratzen. "I want to kill a little baby honey bunny."

"I want to step on a kitten," said Yagenz as he picked his nose.

"I want to poison schoolchildren with chlorine gas," laughed Patna while he picked his teeth with a sliver of metal.

"I'd love to rape, kill, pillage and burn," whispered Viggatz while he scratched his crotch.

"Quiet, fools," said Karnaz. "People are looking at us."

"Don't be uncivilized, sir," said Yagenz as he ran a hand over his five o'clock shadow and then belched.

Karnaz shrugged, thinking, I asked Mikma for our best warriors. He sent me idiots. I will run him through with a sword after I conquer Earth

"Ooooooo oooo ooo eee ooo aarrrghh uh uh uh uh uh uhn..."

"Quiet, Chim-Chim!" whispered Spritle Racer over the noise of the motors revving up. He and his pet chimpanzee had just climbed into the Mach Five's trunk with a picnic basket and bags of pilfered candy when no one was looking. "We can't have anyone hearing us!"

"Arrrrghh ooo ooo ooo ooo booo uh uh uhu uh grunnnghhh"

"Excuse me, Mister Racer," said a judge as he came up. "Is there something wrong with the Mach Five's timing?"

"The engine's purring away," said Sparky. "I didn't hear anything."

"Me neither," said Speed as he dreamily ran a hand over a soothing globe of crystal in his pocket.

"You'd better check your rear suspension later on...or your exhaust system. I could've sworn I heard a weird chattering noise."

"Nothing wrong with the Mach Five," said Sparky. "I went over her with a fine-tooth comb."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," said the judge. As he walked around the back of the Mach Five, a banana peel flew out from under the barely-cracked trunk lid. "Or else, I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

At that, the judge slipped on the banana peel. "Arrgh! Nononononononono!"

The judge slipped and slid right into the side of the Shooting Star. "Racer X! Is there a monkey around here?"

"Impossible. You know that monkeys and racetracks don't mix," said Racer X in a deep, confident voice.

"Okay...fine..."

Racer X looked over at the revving Mach Five and noticed eyes glittering out from under the trunk lid. He smiled slightly and put a finger up to his lips.

"Uh-oh, I think Racer X saw us...think he'll tattle?" whispered Spritle.

No, little brother, I won't tattle thought Rex. Speed's going to need all the help he can get

Illuminated numbers were going down the starting pole a minute later. "5...4...3...2...1..."

The race's pace car, a 1967 GTO, pulled out first, followed by the rest of the pack as the light went green. The fifty-one cars went around the track once in a ceremonial lap, and then the pace car pulled off as the green flag came out.

Immediately, it was a free-for-all as the sleek race cars began to accelerate, jockeying for position. The Mach Five took an early lead, followed closely by the Shooting Star, with the Doctor in third place, Snake Oiler in fourth place, Captain Terror just behind him in fifth, and Derek Wildstar taking sixth place. Wildstar, Zoomer Slick, Janine Trotter, and Hap Hazard, who had decided to re-enter racing after a term as an instructor, all formed a close pack that kept Team Rouge from getting anywhere near the front of the pack.

"Let's do it," said Yagenz as he drove up beside Karnaz.

"Not yet...we're still on the track, idiot! Wait until we get out into open country. Then...we shall act."

The cars went five laps, and then, the pace car went ahead, pacing the drivers out onto the open road, where, with the assistance of the State Police of Maine, the Trans-America Race would begin in earnest.

"You've got a good spot, Speed," said Trixie from the air in her helicopter. "Get into the left lane, and hug that road until we get onto the interstate."

"I've got you," said Speed with a smile as he thumbed the mike...the globe forgotten for the moment as the trill of a new race pulsed through his veins. "I'm going to take all of them!"

"That's the spirit!" said Trixie with a smile as a tear ran down her cheek...a tear of happiness. He finally sounds like his old self again...my Speedy... Trixie thought. Hopefully, he'll stay like that throughout the race...and I can't wait until we reach the finish line!

The Great Trans-America race has begun.

When will Karnaz and his men strike?

Will the Master's mad plot to destroy the universe succeed?

Who will win the race?

Will Speed survive? Can Team Omega and Racer X keep him safe?

Stay tuned for Chapter Six: "Trixie and the Air Pirates"


	6. Trixie and the Air Pirates

Attack and Counterattack  
  
A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"  
  
Chapter Six: "Trixie and the Air Pirates"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks, everyone, for your comments so far. Now, the story continues...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
July 13, 1968  
  
Low Earth Orbit  
  
Konstantin Dereyenko and Sasha Kirinovsky were orbiting the Earth in a secret Soviet Space Program Soyuz test flight. They were preparing to rendezvous with a recently launched Russian space satellite, the Cosmos 912, as a dress rehearsal for the Soviet Union's highly secretive attempt to make it to the Moon before the Americans did.  
  
"You know, Konstantin, cold borscht tastes terrible whether you're at home in the Motherland or up in orbit?"  
  
"Da, Sasha," laughed Dereyenko. "But it makes a good snack. Funny, isn't it, that we are rehearsing to beat the Americans over their own homeland?"   
  
Both cosmonauts laughed at that. "Where are we over, exactly?" asked Dereyenko.  
  
"Vermont, I think," said Kirinovsky. Then, he looked at the Soyuz's crude radar. "Is there space junk plotted in this area, Commander?"  
  
Dereyenko looked at a notebook that floated slightly as he moved it around. "Nyet. Have no idea what that stuff is?"  
  
Then, Mission Control called in from Baikonour. "What is wrong up there?"  
  
"General, there are ten objects approaching the ship. Request permission for an emergency burn."  
  
"Describe the objects."  
  
"A large mass, two smaller ones, and seven small, fast-moving masses we cannot identify. We..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Commander!" yelled Kirinivosky. "I see those objects! Bozhe Moi, they are not from this Earth!!!"  
  
"What?" said Dereyenko. "I...they're red...fast-moving...they..."  
  
"They're what?"  
  
"Firing...something..." said Kirinovsky. "Green laser rays! Coming right towards..."  
  
Then, Mission Control heard only screams, explosions and static.  
  
A moment later, there was nothing left of the Soyuz except for a cloud of expanding debris and burning gasses.  
  
Seven red R'Khell fighter ships, the first stage of their mission accomplished, began to glow slightly as the delta-winged ships brushed the edge of Earth's atmosphere. The evil fighter ships were heading towards Vermont.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Below, on Earth, the race continued.   
  
The racers were now on U.S 2 in northern Vermont, rapidly heading towards the first checkpoint in Plattsburgh, New York.   
  
After nearly a whole days' worth of driving through the forests and mountains of northern New England, Speed Racer was still in first place, followed closely by Racer X, with Snake Oiler in third, and Derek Wildstar in fourth place.   
  
The pack was speeding and screeching over a part of U. S. 2 that stretched between St. Johnsbury and Marshfield.   
  
Trixie's voice sounded over the Mach Five's radio. Speed took the call.  
  
"Yes, Trixie?"  
  
"Speed, I've just come over a ridge...and the road draws close to a lake in a mile or two. Not much room to maneuver. I'd put on some speed now!"  
  
"Gotcha!" smiled Speed. He checked his rearview mirror, saw that the Shooting Star was a comfortable distance away, and he downshifted and accelerated.  
  
"Careful with the engine," said Sparky. "You don't want to redline her in these mountains!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," laughed Speed.  
  
The Mach Five raced on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the pack, back in tenth place, Karnaz raced on. "Mehler!" he said over his radio. "Do you have the squadron in place yet?"  
  
"We do," said Mehler up above in space. "We had to shoot down a manned capsule of some kind...primitive thing. But, we had a good launch from the mothership. What is our first order if business?"  
  
"They have primitive airships spotting the race, Mehler. Shoot them down, and then attack the lead car from the air. When you make him crash, then you can take the artifact."  
  
"Our pleasure," said Mehler.   
  
Mehler smiled, flicking a switch in his fighter plane. The R'Khell ship began a transformation, turning from a delta-winged space fighter into a semi-delta-winged attack helicopter. The fusion jet engines shut down, and regular turbojets switched on just in time to begin spinning the rotors on the evil red military helicopters. Soon, Mehler's fellow planes also turned into helicopters. With a grin, Mehler directed them down towards the race course and the ten helicopters that were spotting the race.  
  
Trixie Shimura, of course, was flying in one of those helicopters. Up in the sky with her at 13,000 feet were Nova Wildstar, flying Team Omega's helicopter, a pilot named Brawn Vicland who was spotting for Alpha Team, accompanied by two IRC 'copters, two Interpol helicopters, and three New York State National Guard helicopters from Fort Drum, New York, which was a short ride away by air.   
  
Trixie spotted a few blips coming in on her navigational radar. ***What's going on?*** she thought.   
  
Then, a moment later, she heard an urgent, military-sounding voice coming from one of the National Guard helicopters. "Dive, dive, DIVE! We're under attack!"  
  
"What?" muttered Trixie.  
  
She looked towards her left, and spotted some red helicopters plunging in towards the National Guard 'copters. The red ships were firing something that looked like green energy bolts at the olive-drab National Guard 'copters.  
  
"Speed, I've got to land!" she cried into her mike as she dove to avoid some burning debris; one of the National Guard 'copters was hit.  
  
"What's wrong, Trixie?" he said over the radio. Down below in the Mach Five, the desire to touch the globe was stronger than ever.  
  
"We're being attacked up here...we..." Trixie looked back and yelled when she realized one of the enemy ships was on her tail. "They're after me...they..."  
  
"TRIXIE!" yelled Speed. He pulled over, shushing Sparky as soon as he stopped.  
  
Racer X drove past and stopped. "Speed!" he demanded. "It's the middle of the race. Why are you stopped?"  
  
"Trixie's in trouble. Their helicopters are under attack of some kind."  
  
Racer X tried to raise Nova's helicopter. No response. Then, he got one of the Interpol 'copters. He heard a voice saying, "Two of them hit already, including one of the Army gunships. We need reinforcements...."  
  
"What is going on up there, Number eight?" demanded Rex.  
  
"Enemy gunships of some kind...they might soon invade the race...it's a pitched air battle...over."  
  
"Tell me your location! OVER!" said Rex.  
  
"Agent Nine...we're at...one hundred..." Then, there was an explosion, and the signal was cut off.  
  
Speed and Racer X looked up in horror as, in the distance, the Interpol ship followed one of the National Guard ships down in flames.  
  
"TRIXIE!" cried Speed.  
  
"She'll be all right," said Racer X gruffly as Snake Oiler and Wildstar came to stops near them.  
  
"What'cha doin', Racer X?" asked Snake. "Sightseein'? You and baby Racer there?"  
  
"No, we're not," said Racer X. "The race is in danger. We're under attack! You men had better find cover."  
  
"I'm not staying here when there's a battle," said Wildstar.  
  
"What can you do?" demanded Racer X. "You're on the ground."  
  
"While you three chickens talk, I'm takin' the lead," said Snake as he got back into his car. "See ya at the finish line!"  
  
"Snake, come back!" yelled Speed as Snake took off.  
  
"Don't try to stop him," said Racer X. "His mind's made up."  
  
"What's going on up there?" said Speed. "I..." Then, he touched the globe. He smiled. It made him feel better.  
  
"Why are you smiling with Trixie in danger?" said Racer X.  
  
"I just...feel....like...it'll be all right," said Speed.  
  
***The globe...that damned globe*** thought Rex. ***That must be it. That must be why they're attacking us."  
  
A moment later, the Doctor's car pulled up. "Stay there, Jo," he snapped as he got out. "The R'Khells are about," he said.  
  
"I know that," said Wildstar. "I haven't been able to raise Nova..."  
  
"...or Trixie," said Speed in a subdued voice.  
  
The Doctor shaded his eyes and looked up. "Two of them are coming. You'd better find cover."  
  
"Where?" said Sparky, who was joined by Spritle and Chim-Chim a moment later as they emerged from the trunk of the Mach Five.  
  
"There, under the pine trees in the forest," said Racer X.  
  
"It'll provide camouflage...you're right," said Wildstar.  
  
"Not from their eyes, perhaps, but it's worth the old college try," said the Doctor. "Let's go."  
  
"What about the 'copters?" said Speed.  
  
"If Nova's still alive, she'll figure out something," said Derek.  
  
"Remember, Trixie's no slouch as a pilot, either," said Racer X. "She'll come through this all right. Let's go!"  
  
In the meantime, Trixie was forced to fly like she had never flown before.  
  
Two R'Khell helicopters had converged on her, and were firing lasers at her tail rotor.  
  
***I don't believe this...they're actually trying to shoot me down*** thought Trixie. **Well, I'm not gonna let them do that!***  
  
She pushed down on her control stick and pushed the rudder pedal hard to right. Her 'copter almost turned on its side as she dodged another fusillade of energy.  
  
Trixie was evading the predators well, like a mouse outchasing a pair of vicious cats. However, the cats drew closer and closer.  
  
"Damn you, would you get away from me?" cried Trixie.  
  
"Trixie?" came Speed's voice over the radio.  
  
"Speed, I'm in a real jam up here!"  
  
"One of them's after us, too! We're about to...no...here he comes!" he said over the radio right before Racer X grabbed him and pulled him under cover in the trees.   
  
Then, there was no answer. "SPEED!" cried Trixie.  
  
A moment later, one of the enemy 'copters got in a lucky shot, taking out the main turboprop engine in Trixie's 'copter. Both rotors went dead and the ship began to plunge for the ground.  
  
"And I don't have a parachute!" yelled Trixie out loud. "I'll have to try and..."  
  
One of the enemy pilots flew in closer as her 'copter continued to plunge. Unexpectedly, a shot of blue energy hit it in its tail, and it exploded.  
  
Trixie looked back in just enough time to notice a yellow and black helicopter approaching in a power dive. It was Nova's helicopter!  
  
The young woman in yellow and black sat in the left seat of her ship flying with one hand; the other was extended. "TRIXIE! JUMP!" she yelled over the prop wash.  
  
"Can you catch me?" asked Trixie.  
  
"NO time to argue! Do it!"  
  
So, Trixie unbuckled her seat belt and reluctantly abandoned her blue and red helicopter, jumping towards the yellow and black one with all of her strength. For a moment, she thought it would be the end of her, since her hand skidded against one of the landing pontoons, fetching up on nothing. But, Nova got her wrist just in time.  
  
A painful tug-of-war ensued as Nova braced herself and used an amount of strength a little surprising in such a slender woman. Luckily, Trixie's elfin frame didn't weigh that much, so, Nova was able to support her with one hand, and then with two. Taking a deep breath, Trixie climbed up onto the landing pontoon and then into the 'copter as Nova pulled her in. Trixie lost one of her loafers in the process, but she didn't notice for the moment.  
  
"Buckle in!" cried Nova as soon as Trixie got into the left seat. "This is going to be a rough ride!"  
  
Trixie craned her head back, in just enough time to notice two more of the enemy helicopters. One of the National Guard gunships was in the process of shooting down one of them, but a second one was coming at them.  
  
Nova took some sort of bluish-grey pistol off her belt, pointed out the opening in the side of the bubble, and fired at the 'copter one-handed. To Trixie's amazement, a surge of bluish energy flew from Nova's gun towards the enemy ship. Nova missed, but she jinked right to avoid enemy fire that blasted all around them. Then, Nova fired again. Her shot hit the enemy ship, causing it to break off the attack as it roared upwards, climbing right out of the battle area.  
  
"How high can those things go?" asked Trixie.  
  
"Higher than you think," said Nova. "We've fought them before, back where I come from."  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"Long story. I'm getting you to safety. Try reaching Speed. I have the proper frequency up already."  
  
Trixie nodded and took the mike.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trixie finally reached Speed just as the remaining enemy 'copters were finally repelled.  
  
"Speed, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. They appeared and shot at us once...but then they went away. Are you all right?"  
  
"My 'copter was shot down, but Nova picked me up just in time. I'm all right. We're landing at Plattsburgh."  
  
"What about the race?"  
  
"I've been in touch with the IRC," said Nova. "They're telling you to go to Plattsburgh. Then, they'll make a decision as to whether or not the race is going to continue."  
  
"What a dirty trick," said Wildstar over his radio circuit.  
  
"You sure got that right," said Speed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Will the race continue?  
  
Have the R'Khells succeeded in stopping Speed Racer and UNIT?  
  
What does the attack on the Russian Soyuz mean for world peace?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Seven: "In the Empire State" 


	7. In The Empire State

Attack and Counterattack  
  
A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"  
  
Chapter Seven: "In the Empire State..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks, everyone, for your comments so far.   
  
Sorry that I have taken so long to get back to work and update this tale, but...my work schedule was very busy (with lots of overtime) until recently.  
  
Now, the story continues...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
July 14, 1968  
  
Lake Ontario  
  
About Twenty-Five Miles off Oswego, New York  
  
The U.S. Navy Patrol Frigate Packard was on a routine patrol of Lake Ontario not far from the territorial limit that separated the American part of this particular Great Lake from the Canadian side.  
  
The Packard was a smallish ship; she was equipped with a light missile battery, two light 4" guns, a depth charge rack, and a good-sized sonar and radar array.  
  
"I can't believe we just went Defcon Three," said Commander Delbert Montgomery, the African-American officer who was the ship's Captain.  
  
"Believe it, sir," said Lieutenant Conwell, the communications officer. "The despatch came right from Washington a half hour ago."   
  
"What the hell could attack us here on the Great Lakes?" muttered Montgomery.  
  
"Sir, sonar's picking up a huge mass nine hundred yards off the port bow."  
  
"I wonder what it is?" said Montgomery.  
  
"Whatever it is, we're going to check it out," said Montgomery. "Hard about...full speed to the intercept. And arm depth charges."  
  
"Aye aye, sir," said the helmsman.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The racers had stopped at the checkpoint at Plattsburgh AFB.  
  
There, the race had been temporarily suspended while the IRC investigated the reports of the recent violence from the helicopter attacks. They were taking time to question the racers and authorities before deciding if it was safe to continue with the race.  
  
"I don't know why they're doing this," said Speed as he left the tent where the IRC officials had been questioning him. He threw his helmet down beside the Mach Five and sat on the ground glaring at Sparky and Trixie.  
  
Trixie was outraged. "You DON'T know why they're doing this? You mean you don't **remember** that I was almost killed out there? You don't remember that those evil men shot down my helicopter? If it hadn't been for Nova, I would have been killed out there! Why the hell are you so blase' about all this?"  
  
"The race has to go on," said Speed as he caressed the globe. "It'll work out."  
  
"Speed, this isn't like you at ALL! What are you rubbing in your pocket?"  
  
"This," he said as he held out the globe. "You touch it. Go ahead. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Trixie looked at the globe and then she looked at her boyfriend and the strange look on his face. Sparky looked at Speed and said, "Speed, I think that thing is affecting your mind. Put it down and talk to Trixie in your right mind."  
  
"That's right," said Trixie. "You'd better decide who you love more...that globe...or me!"  
  
"If you knew the power of this globe," said Speed. "Come on...touch it. We can be together...and you'll know it'll work out..."  
  
Trixie slapped the globe out of Speed's hand and ran off in tears. Glancing back, she was not at all surprised when Speed decided to pick up the globe rather than run after her to resolve their quarrel.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trixie ran on, crying angrily into her hands. She ran away from the racers and sat down near a portable Air Force water tank trailer, beating her fist into the dirt in anger and frustration.   
  
**I can't believe Speed** she thought. **He used to be so considerate, so kind...he'd do anything for me. He would fight all sorts of criminals and risk his life to keep me safe. Now, he has that globe...and...he's changed. He doesn't even care any more. He's like an addict with his drug. And he'd rather be with it than with me. Is that what you're telling me, Speed? That it's over? That you'd rather marry that thing than me? What can we do to get the old you back? Or is it hopeless?**   
  
A cultured, controlled British-sounding voice interrupted her dark reverie. "It is close to hopeless, my child, but, luckily we can still act."  
  
Trixie looked up. A kindly, but old British man with a curly mop of white hair, a ruffled shirt, velvet jacket, and black slacks squatted near her to help her up. "I've seen you before. You're..."  
  
"The Doctor."  
  
"You're a medical Doctor?"  
  
"One could say that; I am a Doctor of many disciplines. I am aware you're concerned about Speed and the globe."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Trixie.  
  
The Doctor looked around. Then, he spoke quietly. "Let it be said that...I am not of your world, nor of your time. I am a Time Lord, and I share their gifts. Wildstar, Nova, and Racer X know who I am and why I am here. "  
  
"But you sound British!"  
  
"Britain is my favorite place in the Cosmos, one might say. I have come to fancy it even better than the corrupt halls of the Panopticon on Gallifrey...even though the Brigadier can be so obtuse at times. At any rate, we must get to Speed quickly if we are going to help him. It is the globe which has caused these changes to him."  
  
"That thing. I'm so mad at him for even picking it up!"  
  
"He couldn't help it, you could say," said the Doctor. "It called to him."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The globe is, one could say, sentient in itself. It contains an echo of its master's malevolence that makes it something that can make decisions for itself, in an odd fashion."  
  
"Are you saying it can think for itself?"  
  
"Yes, and it is calling to Speed. And to me. And to the R'Khells. And to the Master, and to Nova."  
  
"Wouldn't it be safer for you to take it from him?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I told you it is calling to us. It is tempting each of us to join with it and become corrupt; become its new master. The power increases exponentially depending upon a being's sensitivity to the globe. It is tempting me to become absolute dictator over the Time Lords, for instance. It is hard for me to fight the pull of this object; it takes a great deal of my mental reserves for me to fight the temptation. To the R'Khells, it calls...seeking to make one of them into a new dark Lord, like Ekogaru was to them, so, it calls to Karnaz. It calls to the Master, as well. The Master is already corrupt; in his hands, the globe would be a fearful device of universal domination. He is the one in whose hands it would be the most dangerous of all. And, it calls to Nova."  
  
"I thought she was good?"  
  
"She is. But she was one of those three who personally brought down the Dark One who made it. She, Aliscea of Pellias, and her husband Wildstar met him in single combat in your future. That combat with him marked them, leaving them open to the summons of his final malice. It was a great psychic battle for Nova to resist the globe's call when she first met you, even though she had to find it. For now, it would be safest in Speed's hands. Out of all of us, he knows the least about how to use it, even though its call is hurting him as well."  
  
"So, you want him to keep it so you won't be tempted?"  
  
"Unfortunately, that is the case."  
  
"What the hell is it going to do to him? It's making him a different person!"  
  
"I can deal with that...temporarily. For, that is enough time for him to continue the race."  
  
"They're going on with this thing?"  
  
"They will, unfortunately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The globe desires it," said the Doctor darkly. "To save Speed, we must get to him as soon as possible. Come now. Follow me."  
  
Not sure of what would happen, Trixie stood up and followed the Doctor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The R'Khells, in the meantime, were up to their own tricks and plans. They were gathered around their own pit area off to the other side of the large tent where the IRC was questioning the drivers.  
  
"I wish we could have brought down all of those 'copters," said Mehler.   
  
"Unfortunately, we couldn't quite do that," said Karnaz as he smoked from a hookah. "We need to get rid of all opposition so we can get that globe for ourselves..."  
  
Not far away, two figures squatted behind an oil drum. "Did you hear that, Snake?"  
  
"Yeah, Cyanide. They want the globe, too. What a dirty trick. Everyone wants that thing."  
  
"Shh," said Cyanide. "They'll hear us. Quiet down, kid."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Keep listening, you idiot. What do you think?"  
  
Not far away, Mehler took a drag from Karnaz's water pipe. "I have the fleet at the ready, Lord, in case we have more opposition from those fools."  
  
"You've shown our weapons, already. I wonder if that was wise."  
  
"We could use our space fleet to blast this continent to powder. In fact, we could probably destroy this miserable planet altogether. What does it matter if we kill five billion of a lesser species? The Terrans are nothing but pests. And in this time, they have no Earth Defense Fleet to stop us."  
  
"Could we?" said Karnaz. "Remember, Wildstar has his ace in the hole."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You forget that he has one very old space battleship up his sleeve? The battleship that defeated our legions years ago? The battleship that brought down His Lordship Himself?"  
  
"Where's he hiding the Yamato, then? In the trunk of his car?" sneered Mehler.  
  
"No, but if we just lay quiet, the Earth authorities will soon find it. It is not far away. In fact, she is closer at hand than you think."  
  
At that, Snake and Cyanide stole away quietly to report back to Captain Terror.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're right over the object, sir," said a radar officer aboard the Packard.   
  
"What are you picking up?" said Montgomery.  
  
"Got to be a Russky boomer under the surface of Lake Ontario, sir. Estimated length is about nine hundred feet. If the signal is right, the Russians have built a sub bigger than an Iowa-class battleship in tonnage, and they just snuck the damn boomer under our noses into Lake Ontario."  
  
"All right...ready depth charges. Battle stations."  
  
Klaxons went off aboard the US patrol frigate. Sailors ran to their battle stations. Soon, the Navy ship was ready for whatever sort of resistance the enemy sub might put up.  
  
"Depth charges armed and ready."  
  
"Torpedoes armed and ready."  
  
"We're being painted by their sonar, sir," said the radar officer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever is going on, they're awake...and they're moving...fast! Twenty-five knots from a dead stop! And it's quiet! What the hell do they have on that thing, sir? Jet engines?"  
  
"Pursue it," said Montgomery.   
  
"If I can, sir. She's fading off the sonar, whatever it is..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep underneath the surface of Lake Ontario, a sleeping giant had abruptly awakened.   
  
In the "sub's" main bridge, a chubby-looking man with freckles and a mop of dark hair in a white uniform with green markings (among which were an arrow down the shirt he wore) said, in a pronounced Texas accent, "She's fallin' back, Sandor!"  
  
"Great job, Eager," said a somewhat cold-looking man without eyebrows who wore a crewcut and a white and blue uniform. "The electronic counter-measures are doing their job. They're not going to find **our** ship so easily. Kitano, keep her on course."  
  
"I'm already doing that, sir," smiled a young man in white and green who sat at the helm of the huge ship. "But when is Wildstar coming back?"  
  
Steven Sandor, the acting skipper of the space battleship Yamato, took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. The Captain has a job to do, like the rest of us."  
  
"And our job is?" said Homer, the ship's communications officer.  
  
"To keep watch, like Wildstar and the Doctor have asked."  
  
"But how can we do it if a frigate is chasin' us around?" said Eager.  
  
"Relax. Soon they won't know we're here at all..." said Sandor with a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, they've disappeared!" said the sonar officer on the Packard.  
  
"Subs don't do that," said Montgomery. "Something weird is going on. Get me Washington. I think someone's trying to start World War III."  
  
"Aye aye, sir!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Can the Doctor save Speed from the effects of the globe?  
  
Will the R'Khells recover it first?  
  
What will the Car Acrobatic Team do?  
  
And, will the US Navy start another battle with the rebuilt Yamato?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Eight: "Lake Ontario" 


	8. Lake Ontario

****

Attack and Counterattack

A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"

Chapter Eight: "Lake Ontario"

-----------------------------------------------------

__

Reiterating some copyrights and credits....

****

Speed Racer is (c) 2004 by Speed Racer Enterprises.

****

Star Blazers is (c) 2004 by Voyager Entertainment.

****

Doctor Who is (c) 2004 by the British Broadcasting Corporation. I don't own any of these properties, wish I did. 

The characters of Olde Codger, the crew of the U.S. Frigate **Packard**, the Rikashans, R'Khells, Aunt Yvona Josiah, Lord Ekogaru, his weird globe, and Aliscea of Pellias are original characters created by me and are (c) 2004 by F.P. Kopetz/Freddo....please don't use them without my permission, especially the R'Khell/Rikashan/Technomugar/Pellian aliens and their weird artifacts...as some of you are beginning to find out, those aliens have a life of their own in my rather involved AU **Star Blazers** fan fics. 

Thanks, everyone, for your continued encouragement, patience and patronage. I owe some more people some reviews on their **Speed, Gatchaman** and **Voltron** works, and I promise I'll get to them tonight. Now, on with the show! I think this one will be the longest chapter yet...**Freddo**

-----------------------------------------------------

****

July 14, 1968

Plattsburgh Air Force Base

At the moment, the Doctor sat in deep thought and meditation near the tent where the IRC was still interviewing other drivers.

He was in mental contact with a young woman aboard the space battleship _Yamato_; a young alien woman known as Aliscea of Pellias.

Aliscea looked somewhat like Nova, save that her hair went down to her waist in a long mane, and she usually wore a black dress with sandals, the marks of her position within her race. She was one of those who had helped defeat Ekogaru back in the 23rd Century, and her psychic powers were quite formidable.

"So," said Aliscea through their mental link. "Doctor, are we agreed in taking a new course regarding the sphere?"

"Your plan is dangerous, Aliscea."

"Yes, but..." 

"Where would you then have us hide it?"

"I am not sure, yet. Just trust me on this one," thought Aliscea with a smile.

"I was afraid you'd say that," replied the Doctor. "Compared to some of the other mysterious, powerful women the Star Force has known before, you are one of the oddest."

Aliscea smiled and then stuck out her tongue at the Doctor from her hiding place aboard the _Yamato_. "I know. But if you are going to get to Speed, you must act soon. You are being watched...and his madness grows worse..."

The Doctor stood in thought for a moment. "Aliscea," he sent. "I have been struck with a sudden inspiration. Listen to me...this is important...I need several three-by-five cards, for a start....can you phase them to me?"

"Cards? Why?"

"You will soon understand," said the Doctor with a smile. "I did this before...in my last incarnation..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the IRC tent, Speed was arguing with Pops. 

"Son, you haven't been yourself the past few days. Everyone has noticed! What is wrong with you?"

"It's...none of your business," said Speed as he grew anxious. He brushed the sphere with his fingertips in his pocket. _There, _ he thought. _That is making me feel...much...much...better..._

"Speed, have you been using some kind of drug?"

"No, Pops, I haven't!"

"Then why are you acting crazy? Do you need professional help?"

"No...I don't! And I don't need you meddling in my life, either!"

"What...?" snapped Pops. "Speed, I'm gonna take you out of this race. This has gone far enough! And you've never talked to me like that before!"

"First time for everything," sneered Speed.

"You show me some respect, young man!" yelled Pops. "Or, I swear...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Speed began to ball up his fists.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" said Sandor aboard the _Yamato._

"I've confirmed it," said Homer. "The _Packard_ is calling for reinforcements. The ECM's aren't working right. They're gonna find us!"

"What sort?" asked Kitano, the _Yamato's_ current helmsman.

"Five more frigates and antisubmarine aircraft."

Eager spoke up from his tactical radar station. "I estimate they'll be on us in an hour. If they don't stop this, we're gonna have to scramble the Black Tigers!"

"And reveal ourselves openly," sighed Sandor. "Domon, what do you think?"

Ryusuke Domon, the ship's young Combat Group Leader, sat in silence for a moment. "If Wildstar were here..."

"He's not. The decision is on us," said Sandor. "What do you think?"

"Let's get Hardy ready," sighed Domon. "Tigers, Alert-Five."

"I agree with you," said Sandor. "Hardy, ready the Black Tigers. We may soon have to defend the ship from enemy planes..."

"That means that we're gonna have to...."

"I know," said Sandor. "The space battleship Yamato may soon have to surface to launch planes. Surface in the twentieth century and reveal Earth's future."

"That's bad," said Yamazaki, the ship's new engineer after Orion's death.

"I know," said Sandor. "But, what choice do we have?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Plattsburgh, in the meantime, Trixie ran up, followed by the Doctor, Wildstar, and Nova. "Speed, you don't know what you're doing!" she said. "I just met some friends from Team Omega. They want to help you."

"Help me with what?" said Speed. "Are they taking my precious away from me? If so, they can't..."

The Doctor came up to Speed and put a friendly arm around his shoulders. "I mean this...we can make you feel better."

At that, Snake Oiler and Cyanide Poison showed up. "Judges, get this old guy disqualified, along with that couple!"

"Why?" asked one of the judges as he came from the tent.

"Can't ya see?" said Snake with a smile. "He's makin' Racer sick. The kid needs to go to a hospital because he's going batty."

"I am not!" snapped Speed as he turned his raging eyes upon Snake. "And you're not getting it, either!"

"Really," said a bearded figure in black as he smiled at the judge. "I think you need to return to your deliberations with Codger," said the figure as he stared into the judge's eyes. "After all, the news media are clamoring for news of this race. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I think I do." At that, the judge went back into the tent, ignoring Pops' indignant demands that he come back and straighten this out. 

"What do _you_ want?" snapped the Doctor in the meantime as the group walked some distance behind the tent. He faced the Master, his mortal enemy, and one-time friend...

"Doctor, I think you have interfered with this matter quite enough. Besides, you should know that you're not getting It, either."

"Not getting what?" asked Snake. The opportunity was too great to resist. "Not getting yer girlfriend?" sneered the Car Acrobatic Team member, who was beginning to feel a certain lust himself. Something on Speed's person seemed to be calling to him as the group all walked behind a 2 and a half-ton Air Force truck. Strange thoughts ran through his head.

__

Snake... "thought" the globe as a little of it glittered at the edge of Speed's pocket while the Master smiled. _Racer has stolen me. He has no idea of my power. Take me, and you will be the greatest professional racer of all time. You can use me. These others are too weak. They are all...chickens!_

Yeah...I can't let ya stay with the chickens!! thought Snake.

"Hey," whispered Cyanide. "Snake, we got our orders! We gotta keep our cool, and get the old guy when he doesn't notice...and get him disqualified..."

"Orders aren't important!" yelled Snake. "The imperative of getting Speed is!"

And, at that, before anyone could do anything about it, Snake struck at Speed. But he wasn't so much interested in Speed Racer as in what he bore.

Snake's onslaught knocked Speed into the dirt by the IRC tent. A dazed Speed barely knew what was happening to him for a moment, but then, a crazed light came into his eyes. To the yells and encouragement of Pops, Sparky and Spritle, Speed pistoned out his legs and knocked Snake off him. Then, Speed came at Snake with both fists up.

Snake soon had his own fists up. He faked a punch, but then, he threw a kick at Speed's crotch. Speed ducked by about an inch.

"Oh, you're gonna go below the belt, aren't you?" snapped Speed.

"Wish I could kick them down your damned throat, Racer!" bellowed Snake as he came at Speed again. This time, Snake got him. Both men landed on the ground, punching and grunting as they tried as hard as they could to murder each other. 

The Doctor prepared to jump in, but Derek Wildstar threw himself into the fight, next. However, before the long-haired Captain of the _Yamato_ could get at Snake, Cyanide Poison jumped out from behind some oil drums and caught Derek in a chokehold.

"NO!" cried Trixie as she watched Speed being beaten up on one side, and watched his would-be rescuer having his head beaten against an oil drum on the other side. Then, Trixie screamed even more loudly as she saw Snake reaching into his pocket...and pulling out a switchblade.

Trixie was about to jump into the fight herself to help defend Speed when a lightning-quick karate chop hit her in the back of the neck. She fell stunned to the ground for a moment, and didn't see anything more in her daze. 

In the meantime, Wildstar was fighting like a mad thing with Cyanide. Cyanide played dirty. After breaking free from a wrestling hold that Wildstar had put him in, the other Car Acrobat reached into his racing suit and also produced a knife. "I'm gonna cut your guts out, kid!"

"Wanna bet?" snapped Wildstar. Not far away, there was a loud feminine gasp of dismay. A young voice yelled, "DEREK!" Then, some mud flew out of nowhere into Cyanide's face. "What the...?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the _Yamato_, Eager scanned his radar. "They're gettin' closer! Even with the ECM's up, they're gonna find us! Sooner, if not later..."

"Hardy?" said Sandor over the intership communicator to the main fighter bay.

"Yessuh?"

"Prepare to take off at my command. Eager, watch that radar. Kitano, at my signal...blow main tanks, and prepare to surface."

"Sir?" asked Kitano.

"You heard me. In a few minutes...we may soon have to fight..."

"Yes...sir..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Plattsburgh...a lithe form in yellow threw herself into the fight, kicking the knife out of Cyanide's hand. Then, before either Cyanide or Derek could react, Nova Wildstar was in the middle of the fight, flipping Cyanide onto his back. Then, she glanced at Derek, who nodded back and gave Cyanide a hard right. The Car Acrobatic Team member was soon out cold. 

"What now?" cried Nova.

"The globe," said Derek. "That other Acrobat is after it. We've gotta make sure he doesn't get it."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Nova with a grin. 

Not far away, as Trixie's head cleared, Speed and Snake were still going at it, man-to-man, with their fists. Luckily, Speed had disarmed Snake and had broken his knife into the ground. He knew he could get Snake disqualified on that alone, since racers weren't supposed to carry lethal weapons into races.. Trixie stood, cleared her head, and prepared to wade in to help save Speed. Not far away, it looked as if Pops and Sparky had come to the same conclusion, and a few feet away from them, near the IRC tent, the Wildstars were also preparing to render aid.

Then, disaster hit. As Snake punched Speed while they lay on the ground, the globe rolled out of Speed's pocket. It lay there glittering malevolently for a second, ignored by the two young men who were trying to bash each other's brains out. 

Snake noticed a moment later. "Hahahaha! You don't have it! There it is!" he went for the globe.

But, a maddened Speed Racer threw himself at Snake's arm. Something in Snake's wrist snapped when Speed landed on it, and dust rose around the crazed men as they kicked and grappled for the globe. Speed had it. Then, Snake had it. Then, again, Speed. 

The globe rolled away from both men. Trixie, seeing her chance, did one of the most foolish but courageous things she had ever done in her life. 

Hoping to save Speed from its effects, she threw herself at the globe. It brushed her fingers. 

As soon as she touched it, a weird, bizarre sense of well-being ran through her entire body. _I've got it!_ she thought. _It doesn't matter now. I can save Speed from it by taking it myself. All I have to do is keep either of them from getting it, and...and what? I can change the world, yes, that's what I can do! I can....Trixie, what are you thinking! Oh, no, this thing's beginning to make me crazy like poor Speed! Poor Speed! **No wonder it's driving him out of his mind!**_

Trixie had her hand around the globe. Suddenly, someone else knocked it out of her hand.

"I can't let you have that!" cried Nova. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's MINE!" snarled Trixie. Not far away, Sparky noticed the sudden change in her personality. 

"Trixie!" he yelled, wondering why Speed was so distracted in his fight with Snake. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to make it!" snapped Trixie as she knelt with the globe in her hands. Speed and Snake stopped their fight just in time to notice Trixie had it.

"I'm gettin that!" yelled Snake.

"No you're not!" hissed Trixie.

"Racer, looks like I'm gonna have to mess up your girl," said Snake in a snide voice. 

The part of Trixie that was still lucid cheered inwardly as Speed faced the threat of Snake by wading in under Snake's grabbing arms and butting him angrily into the ground. Looking with love and concern at Trixie, Speed began to throw punches. Snake's visored helmet came off, and a sneering, but once handsome scarred face was revealed...a face that soon had a blood nose as Speed went at him, wanting to break bones, wanting to hurt, letting all of his suppressed concern and fear for Trixie out on Snake's mug. 

"Speed, you'll kill him!" said Sparky as he ran up. "Speed!"

"Yeah, I might do that. But he just got me so damn mad...Trixie! Are you all right?" cried Speed.

"I'm...fine...never...been...better..." said Trixie in dragging tones. Her green eyes were dull, and she was drooling slightly. "Speed, this can give us...me...all we've ever wanted! Everything! It can make you world champion! It can make me world champion!"

"Trixie," said Nova in strained, but even tones as she squatted down with her fists clenched. "You know what it's doing to you. Give that to me for a moment, and then I think I'd better give it to the Doctor. It's too dangerous for mere humans to trifle with."

"Then why do you want it...blondie?" snapped Trixie. "You want this...you want power, and it's telling me you want Speed, too. You want to jump my boyfriend and take him, don't you?"

"I don't want Speed, and I don't want that Thing, either. I've met its maker, and he was as vile and twisted as his handiwork. He wanted to destroy God's creation and create his own sick universe in its place where I come from, and he nearly succeeded, too! Don't become like him, please!...For your own sake, hand it over..."

"Nova!" said Derek. "Don't touch it. It'll .make you like that in a moment."

"I can fight it, Derek...for maybe a minute. I can take...."

Trixie's eyes narrowed and she abruptly planted one of her loafers in Nova's stomach. 

Nova staggered, but then she threw herself at Trixie and the globe. Her hands touched it at the same time that Trixie touched it...and, both women just stared at each other, with their teeth bared. Trixie growled like an animal who wanted to bite Nova's nose off while Nova struggled hard against the impulse to do the same thing. Trixie was a little smaller than Nova, but Nova had a finer build, but both young women were remarkably strong and knew how to fight. Both antagonists, they knew, could do serious damage to each other.

But, their battle wasn't entirely physical. The cries and yells of those around them faded away as Nova and Trixie seemed to disappear in their minds into a shared dream state of some kind.

FLIP.

What Trixie experienced was suddenly finding herself in a vast, semi-darkened room that looked like some sort of industrial space in a factory. The room was illuminated by spotlights that shone down on a vast shiny grey metallic device that looked like a cross between a complex machine and a beautiful, strange sculpture. 

__

What is that thing? Trixie thought.

__

The Cosmo-DNA, replied a voice that seemed to come from the globe that Trixie held. _It can destroy the world, and it's Nova's toy. She consorted with evil aliens to get that horrible device._ _It can destroy the environment of Earth in a moment, a mere moment. I'm the only thing that can stop her. You have to use me to kill her._

A door opened, and Nova ran in, clad in a white nurses' minidress and tight white boots. "Trixie! We have to turn on the Cosmo-DNA! Before it's too late! Give me the globe!"

"Not you," hissed Trixie. "You want to destroy Earth with that...thing...don't you?"

"I'm not sure what it's doing here...this machine is safely in storage where I come from. We used it to reverse the effects of a nuclear war and save Earth! I have the idea that if you give me the globe, I can use the machine...or its image...I don't know why...to stop it."

"Why'd you bring me here, damn you?"

"Trixie, I didn't do this. The globe did. This is some weird virtual reality it made in our minds to mock us, I think. Its maker loved to create lies and deceits and half-truths and temptations like this, and, the globe shares its dead maker's powers. If I use this virtual machine, I think, I can save you from it for a minute...I..."

"Have a taste of my reality!" laughed Trixie as held up the globe. "Nova, _bon voyage_!"

FLIP.

Nova found herself in the cockpit of a careening race car that she couldn't control, in spite of her best efforts. She looked down the hood of the car...it bore the number "X3". It was going very fast, and the wind was cold. Nova's clothing had "jumped" to the blue-white gown she had worn in her coma in real life in her time after she had turned on the Cosmo-DNA, saved the Star Force from a radioactive gas attack caused by the Gamilons...and had nearly lost her life in the attempt. She turned the steering wheel. No response. She slammed her cold, bare foot down on the brake...and felt as if she was stepping on a bathroom sponge. No response. She worked the emergency brake, and it broke off in her hand. Frantic, Nova banged the dashboard and cursed.

"How do you like the _Melange_?" smiled Trixie in the infield of the racetrack over a radio in the car. Nova realized Trixie was controlling the sick race car with a remote-control rig as she caressed the globe. "Flash Marker liked it, but I like her better. Nice way to finish you off and get you out of my hair and Speed's forever!"

"Give me some control over this car and I'll teach you a thing or two!" yelled Nova. "I'm not a professional racer, but I can learn pretty darn fast!"

"I'm sorry, Nova," purred Trixie as her voice began to change to one that chilled Nova's bones to the marrow. It sounded vaguely British, refined, and mocking. Trixie wondered to herself why she was imitating Boris Karloff, but, she guessed the Globe had its reasons. "As an old friend said before, _the only battle that counts is the last one._"

"How do you know what Desslok sounds like?" roared Nova in range.

"She doesn't, but I do," said the globe...through Trixie. "And in my world, your blue friend never repented after you turned that gun on him and cried your eyes out over Wildstar. In my world, Nova, the old Desslok still lives. And as long as I live and fight, than my Planet Gamilon lives. The planet you helped destroy."

"But we had to stop you, Desslok, or Trixie, or Thing, or whatever or whoever you are, you damn well know that! And you're not fit to mention Desslok's name! He became an honorable man who helped us!"

"I have no honor. Prepare to die, or go mad, or have an aneurysm. Don't you think I can do it?"

FLIP.

Trixie, now totally mad, and Nova, gone halfway there herself, realized they were pulling and grabbing at the globe together like toddlers playing tug-of-war over a toy. Together, in the middle of a circle of friends and foes, they rolled together in the dirt towards a gap in the circle.

A man in elegant black was waiting. His bearded face was filled with mirth and delight as, not far away behind the Master, the Doctor stood with his hands around something that looked like a house of cards he had constructed. 

__

Now, my friend, thought the Doctor_. While you're consumed with your own lusts, I have a little stratagem of my own to bring an end to this...for the moment. Then, I think I can heal Speed and the others harmed by this device...for a time._

While Trixie and Nova grappled over the globe, it called to Speed Racer again. _You know something,_ it sent to him. _You could save Trixie and your friend by just taking the burden back upon yourself? Then we can get back down to business, you and I? Yes?_

"Yes, I could," said Speed.

"Speed, what's wrong with you?" said Sparky. "Who are you talking to? And where's Racer X?"

"Speedy, what's wrong with you and the girls?" asked Spritle in concern while Chim-Chim yelped. Not far away, some MP's ran up, yelling something that no one could hear over the noise.

"Nothing at all...." said the Master as the globe pulsed, glowed, and momentarily seemed to fade out. Then, it glowed and faded, just in time for the Master to snatch it out of Nova and Trixie's grappling hands. "You won't be needing _this_ any more! And...my friend...I won't be needing YOU!" said the Master as he turned, with the globe in his hand, towards Snake Oiler. _The globe is more convenient than my tissue compression eliminator at the moment_, thought the Master. _Although, granted, it would be amusing for me to hand Captain Terror the dried-out shrunken-doll sized husk of his son after I used the compression eliminator on him. Nothing like Time Lord science to teach the stupid Earthlings a lesson or two._

A fire shot forth from the globe and went through Snake. He screamed and writhed on the ground. Then, while everyone was distracted, the Master reached down to Nova and Trixie and took the globe.

Not far away, the Doctor smiled to himself, as at some private joke. _It won't look good if I don't stop him right away_, he mused, _but I needed even him distracted for this to work._ He opened his little "house of cards" and smiled as he looked at what he had just taken from the Master by subterfuge. Too rapped in his schemes to observe me using a little slight of hand and Venusian Aikido. Then, unnoticed in the sudden murmur of the crowd, the Doctor whistled to Chim-Chim.

"There, that's a good fellow," said the Doctor as the chimp ran up. "Good thing I learned you have a pocket on the inside of your coveralls where you keep your bananas and dainties."

The Doctor picked up Chim-Chim and smiled at him. The chimp immediately sensed that the tall, white-haired, kindly old man could be trusted. "I need you to do me a favor," said the Doctor as he gently opened Chim-Chim's coverall. "I need you, my friend...to keep something safe for me...can you do it?"

Chim-Chim chattered happily and bared his teeth. 

"Wonderful," whispered the Doctor. He opened the house of cards, and, as deftly as Houdini working a lock, the contents of the house of cards were hidden in Chim-Chim's pocket. "Luckily, you have no base nature or delusions of grandeur to be tempted with. That's why you're going to share a secret for me. Tell NO ONE you have this, not even Spritle. Understood?"

Chim-Chim nodded frantically while the Doctor closed his clothing up. "Good fellow. I wonder why I never thought of this before. Everyone distracted me. No time, to think. Now, Master, play your hand...and as you do so, Chim-Chim, can you do me a favor?"

Chim-Chim looked at the Doctor with quizzical surprise. His simian brain understood the Doctor as a great clan-mate, greatest of all chimps. Only a Time Lord with the mental skills of the Doctor could comprehend monkeyhood well enough to communicate with Chim-Chim like another animal. 

The Doctor then said, "You can scratch me. Go ahead. I won't mind, and I can repair the damage. Then, run off, straight for the trunk of your race car. Got it?"

Chim-Chim nodded, smiled...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, the Master stood in triumph, holding the globe in one hand and his tissue compression eliminator in the other. "No. Don't think of trying to get it back. It won't work. Not even for you, my R'Khell friends," he said as Karnaz showed up.

"Surrender it!" barked Karnaz.

"I think not," purred the Master. He snapped his fingers, and a black object that looked like a stone Ionic pillar appeared with a strange wheezing noise. "Adieu, for now. Farewell, Doctor! Too bad you don't have my coordinates! HAHAHAHAHA!"

At that, the Ionic pillar faded out with a loud noise, taking the Master and the globe with it.

"Groovy!" yelled Spritle. 

"NOT groovy!" yelled Speed as he looked on and Nova and Trixie stood up, too embarrassed to look in each other's eyes as they recalled their fight. "Wildstar, he's got it! And where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor came up, yelling and saying, "get it off, Get it OFF!" as Chim-Chim clawed at his face and screamed.

"Bad boy!" yelled Spritle as he grabbed at Chim-Chim. He felt something hard inside his coverall.

"Did you steal some candy?"

Chim-Chim looked puzzled, but then nodded frantically. Then, he chattered and ran off. "Wait for me!" yelled Spritle as he took off in pursuit of his maddening pet.

"Come back here!" yelled Speed. "Spritle! Pops is going to make sure you get it!"

"Yeah...if we live long enough for that to happen," said Derek as he held Nova's hand.

"Speed, our enemy took that thing!" cried Trixie. "What's going to happen to us?"

"It's simple...you are to be remanded into military custody, all of you," said Olde Codger as he came up. "I was going to continue the race, but I have received orders from Washington, by way of General Bombast here."

"General Bombast?" said Wildstar. 

"Correct," said the tall, elderly Air Force General with an evil smile as Karnaz walked behind him, handcuffed, escorted by two MP's. "I've received word from Washington that all of you are under military arrest!"

"You don't know I'm with UNIT?" said the Doctor in an authoritative tone of voice. "And that my friends the Wildstars are also deputized agents of the United Nations?"

"That does not matter," huffed Bombast. "The President has had words with the Soviet Premier on the hotline over this crisis. The USSR blames us for destroying a Soyuz spacecraft in orbit; a likely story. The United States Air Force has determined that some of the men working with Team Rouge were _Spetznaz_ agents inserted into the country by the KGB. And the Navy has determined that there is a huge Soviet Navy nuclear submarine manuevering in Lake Ontario underwater at the moment. In a short time, that submarine will be disabled by a larger Naval force. And all of you are under arrests as security risks! War is imminent, possibly nuclear war! On my authority, your stupid race is cancelled! You will be held here...until we receive orders what to do with you, that is!"

"Try it!" said Derek Wildstar as he drew a shiny weapon from inside his shirt. It looked a bit like a Japanese Nambu pistol on steroids; Nova recognized it at once as his astro-automatic laser pistol. 

"Do you want to be shot, Wildstar?" said a deep voice behind him as a yellow car suddenly sped up.

"Racer...X?" asked Speed in shock as the Shooting Star braked hard. Racer X emerged, with an Air Force Colonel at his side.

"This is Colonel Viler," said Racer X in a calm voice. "He's convinced me that the best course, for the moment, is surrender." Viler then handed Racer X an M-16 rifle. The rifle was soon levelled at Speed.

"Put that weapon down, Wildstar," said Racer X."

"What will you do if he doesn't drop it?" asked Speed.

"Simple, Speed," said Racer X. "I'll have to kill you. Now, pick up Snake, and take him to the Mach Five."

"Why?"

"You have to drive him...and yourself...to prison," said Racer X. Rex then made a hand signal, and two Patton Tanks drove up. "Don't make us more force than we have to. I mean it."

"You...Judas..." hissed Speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Has the United States Air Force suddenly gone mad?

Is World War III imminent?

Has the Master lost the greatest battle of all by taking the globe?

And has Racer X, who is secretly Speed's older brother Rex, suddenly turned evil? Will he kill his brother and his friends?

Stay tuned for Chapter Nine _"Beneath the Lake"_


	9. Beneath the Lake

**Attack and Counterattack**

**A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"**

**Chapter Nine: "Beneath the Lake"**

-----------------------------------------------------

_Reiterating some copyrights and credits...._

**_Speed Racer_**_ is (c) 2004 by Speed Racer Enterprises._

**_Star Blazers_**_ is (c) 2004 by Voyager Entertainment._

**_Doctor Who_**_ is (c) 2004 by the British Broadcasting Corporation. I don't own any of these properties, wish I did. _

_The characters of Olde Codger, the crew of the U.S. Frigate **Packard**, the Rikashans, R'Khells, Aunt Yvona Josiah, Lord Ekogaru, his weird globe, and Aliscea of Pellias are original characters created by me and are (c) 2004 by F.P. Kopetz/Freddo....please don't use them without my permission, especially the R'Khell/Rikashan/Technomugar/Pellian aliens and their weird artifacts...as some of you are beginning to find out, those aliens have a life of their own in my rather involved AU **Star Blazers** fan fics. _

_Thanks, everyone, for your continued encouragement, patience and patronage. Now, on with the show!...**Freddo**_

-----------------------------------------------------

**July 14, 1968**

**The White House**

"All right," said the President in his Texas drawl. "Will someone tell me what in the Sam Hill is happenin' again?"

"Yessir," said the Secretary of Defense. "The crisis began, you might say, when the Soviets called us to complain about a Soyuz mission being shot down in Earth orbit. They think it was a killer satellite of ours or some kind of manned space fighter."

"Bull," said the President. "I damn well know we had none of our Trojan killer-sats in the area right?"

"Right," said the Secretary of Defense. "Then, some racers were attacked around...New Hampshire...I believe, by attack helicopters. We think it was _Spetsnaz_ agents from the Soviet Union."

The President nodded meaningfully. He knew of the reputation of the dreaded Russian Special Forces. They were trained in hand-to-hand combat, special sabotage operations, and infiltration. They were as dangerous as the Green Berets of the U.S.

"I gave the Premier an earful for that one," said the President. "And went Defcon Three; that is, imminent threat of open hostilities between the U.S. and the U.S.S.R."

"Correct, sir. The Soviet Union is also on a higher state of alert. Then, the frigate _Packard_ reported a probable super-sized Soviet nuclear sub under the surface of Lake Ontario. Why they'd want to hit Buffalo and Oswego before New York or Washington, I don't know. But the Navy reports they're ready to engage, sir. And, finally, around that same auto race, Intelligence reports that there are enemy agents of some kind. What is going on, I don't know. They're all under arrest at Plattsburgh Air Force Base, sir."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Ask you for permission to go straight to Defcon One and sign the Declaration of War, Short Form. Then, we can sink that boomer and we can execute all of those agents as enemy spies. We need your authority to do that, sir."

The President sat in silence. "Open declaration of war with the Russkies. Shoot. I don't know if we should take this step...but..."

"We've been attacked...and we think they're about to sign something in the Kremlin themselves."

"All right," said the President. He took the form and began to sign it...

Then...a moment later, there was a commotion outside the Oval Office. A Secret Service agent burst in. "Sir, I was unable to stop him...he just showed up in the White House...or...rather...they did. They just appeared in some kind of...box..."

"Who?" asked the President. "Can't you stop a...?"

A mustachioed figure in a British Field marshal's uniform stepped in, waving an ID card. He was followed by a very eccentric-looking character. The man had a long tweed coat, high boots, curly dark hair, a floppy hat, and a strange, long multi-colored scarf.

The British General spoke up, first. "Sir, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart of United Nations Intelligence Taskforce here. It's urgent that we see you."

"Who in the Sam Hill are you, and who's your Hippie friend?"

"The Doctor," said the impossibly tall man in the tweed coat.

"You don't look like him!"

"Me...I mean...my older self...is about to be searched and executed at Plattsburgh Air Force Base," said the Fourth Doctor. "And you're not signing that document to bring about Armageddon for the human race! Especially because the Soviets aren't our current enemy, Mister President!"

"Well, who is?" demanded the Secretary of Defense.

"You're not going to believe this," said the Brigadier. "Doctor, you tell him..."

"Aliens," said the Doctor. "And those people on the ground at Plattsburgh are agents fighting them. Let me tell you what's been going on. It goes somewhat like this..."

* * *

"Thanks for being so _kind _to us," Speed Racer said to Racer X in a very sarcastic tone of voice. Racer X was walking along with a number of Air Force MP's. Racer X, like the MP's, had an M-16 rifle on full automatic pointed at Speed and Trixie.

"I thought you were here to help us," snapped Trixie. "But, no…you're here to arrest us. You're in league with them!"

"Be quiet," snapped one of the MP's. "You have no right to speak."

"What do you mean we have no right?" demanded the Third Doctor. "My heavens, you're acting like a bunch of Nazis." The Doctor looked back a bit at Derek and Nova Wildstar. Two MP's were dragging Derek; he had tried to fight them upon his arrest. Nova had a cut cheek since she had also tried to fight. 

"You let me go!" Nova demanded. "I have to help that young man on the stretcher, at the very least."

"You mean Snake?" hissed Speed.

"He's wounded; the Master ran him through with a burst of fire; remember? He might die if he isn't cared for soon!"

"We can take care of him in the infirmary," sneered one of the MP's. 

Colonel Viler came up with a smile. "Good. You have the whole bunch of them subdued. Great. Take them to Building 435."

"The stockade?" asked a sergeant.

"No, the ballroom…we're gonna let them sit down and watch _Laugh-In_," said the Colonel in a very sardonic tone of voice. "Yes, Sergeant, the stockade! Don't you know that they could be enemy…"

General Bombast came up a moment later in a Jeep. He was on a field telephone with someone.

"Sir? What was that? Yessir. I'll have Agent Nine, or the one who says he's Nine, confirm that. Right. Thank you."

Bombast went right over to Racer X. "I need to talk to you, the Japanese-American man in the white outfit, and the British gentleman for a minute. Colonel, order your men to let them go. Guards, keep the rest of these people under close guard for the moment. Take them to the stockade."

"Yessir," said one of the guards. "Come on," he said to Speed, poking his M-16 into his side.

"Show some respect, would you? I'm a professional racer!"

"No, you're under military arrest. Come on!"

Speed looked over towards Racer X, hoping that he, the Doctor, or Wildstar would say something that would release them from their plight, particularly since Nova was still a prisoner of the USAF while her husband was being taken elsewhere.

_Can I trust any of them_? Speed thought. _I always thought I could trust Racer X, at least. I thought he was on our side. Looks like he wasn't…not this time._

* * *

An hour later, Speed, Trixie, Spritle, Chim-Chim, Sparky, Pops, Nova, and Snake Oiler all found themselves sitting in a bleak, dirty, smelly military holding cell under guard. Speed was embarrassed when he found that the restroom facilities consisted of a commode and a sink; out in the open. The guards hadn't even segregated the group by gender; and they had been in the cell for over ninety minutes already, just waiting.

Snake had been examined by some Air Force medics; he had been bandaged up and tossed in here. He was shirtless, and his bandage was stained with blood. Now and then, he moaned if he moved a certain way. Speed was beginning to feel sorry for his enemy. "Snake, how come they didn't put you in the infirmary?"

"They said it wasn't that bad," groaned Snake. "That's a load of crap. My guts feel as if they're on fire."

"I know," said Nova softly. "That's why I'm giving you this backrub. Wish I could do more for you."

"Why are you bein' so nice to me?"

"Where I come from, I'm a nurse as well as a military officer. I can be compassionate as well as tough."

"Where are you from?" asked Trixie. "And what about your...uh…boyfriend?"

"Husband?" said Nova brightly. "They're just asking Derek a lot of questions, along with Racer X and our friend from Britain. They'll be all right. They'll get all of this straightened out."

_He's not from Britain…that old man…you're lying,_ thought Trixie. _That old man's an alien. At least…he said he was_. "Why are you so confident?" asked Trixie. "Aren't you afraid that Racer X will betray us?"

"No."

"And your husband?"

"No," said Nova in an even more firm tone of voice. 

"What makes you so sure?" asked Pops. He sat with his head bowed; Speed felt nauseated in seeing even his father looking defeated.

"I've got a story to tell you," said Nova. "I think we have time, and there's a thick door between us and those guards. Snake, can I take you into our confidence?"

"What's in it for me, girlie?" said Snake.

"You're as arrogant as ever!" said Speed. "Especially to someone who's trying to save your miserable life?"

"Shut up!" snapped Snake. "Nova, what the hell's in this for me?"

"If you're in with us, I can keep them from arresting you. I'll just have to talk to Derek and the old man about it; I know them the best. You'll get amnesty only if you promise me on your mother's grave you'll cooperate."

Snake sneered for a minute, and then he gasped again; the wound was hurting him_. If I switch sides…for now, blondie here might be able to get me into a hospital_. _After I get patched up right, then I can get you and the old man_. "Okay," said Snake. "I'm in."

"Truce?" demanded Speed with his hand out.

"Speed, don't do it!" said Pops. "He's one of the worst operators in the world of racing!"

"Pops, I tried to save his life once, remember? We're not rivals now since we're not racing! Okay, Snake…Truce?"

Snake Oiler took his hand and shook it. "Truce. I'm in with you people. Now, what's your story, blondie?"

Nova shook her head. I hope I can trust all these people. Then, she bit her lip and said, "The Doctor…he's not from this Earth. He's…an alien…from outer space. And so are the evil men in Team Rouge. And…I'm not from here, either."

"You mean you're an alien, too?" said Spritle. "Wow!"

"Not quite; I was born in Boulder, Colorado. Or, rather, I haven't been born yet."

"What?" said Sparky, who was thoroughly confused.

Trixie made the connection first. "You're from our future?"

Nova nodded. "I was born…or, will be born, in the year 2178. I'm a military officer from your twenty-third century, the 2200's. Derek and I serve on a space battleship known as the _Yamato_ than can travel faster than light…and, with some effort, through time as well."

"How do you know that?" said Sparky.

"Because I know," said Nova. "We first learned our ship had the capability to travel through time when we did our very first space warp back in 2199, and during the warp, we saw glimpses of cavemen in Earth's past as we drifted through the space-time continuum. Our ship was built to make a long journey to another galaxy to gain a device Earth needed to restore her environment from an alien invasion. Later, we fought wars with other enemies. In one of those wars, the war with the Rikashans and R'Khells, our ship was forced into an interphase between dimensions in a battle, and we found ourselves in the past and first met the Doctor; or one of his later forms. Later, in our time, we received a request for aid from the Doctor, who helped us warp back into the past from our time in the year 2204. Karnaz of Team Rouge was our enemy then, and, like the Doctor said, he's found a way to come back into time to try to destroy Earth's past and gain the globe."

"What is that thing?" asked Speed.

"An alien artifact created by Lord Ekogaru, one of our worst enemies. He and my sick Aunt Yvona made an alliance with the Rikashans and R'Khells to invade Earth and use a racist and anti-alien cult Yvona had established as a fifth column, pawns in his warped scheme. Ekogaru was a cyborg machine being who was also a sorcerer in league with dark spiritual powers. He convinced Yvona and the others to worship him as a god. He made that globe and filled it with his power…and now, the Master has it. We have to get out of here! I don't know what we're going to do!"

And, at that, Nova began to sob. Trixie looked at her with compassion in her blue eyes and she went over to comfort the mentally exhausted young warrior. 

"You believe her?" snorted Snake. "See? Looks like she's nuts. There's no such thing as little green men from outer space."

"How dare you talk like that about your only friend in this group?" snapped Trixie. 

Nova dried her eyes. "No, Snake. The first race we fought was tall and blue. The second race was green, and the third ones were orange. And none of these beings are little, with antennas on their head or propellers like Quisp on the cereal box. They look like us!"

"Really," sneered Snake. "Show me an alien…c'mon, show me one…"

Then, the door to the holding cell opened, and in strode the Doctor. "Will I do, Snake?"

"How…how'd you hear me through that…?"

"Gallifreyan hearing," said the Third Doctor with a smile. He stood aside to let Derek Wildstar and Racer X enter the cell. Nova immediately abandoned Snake for the moment and ran into her husband's arms.

"It's okay," he said as she sobbed. "UNIT's gotten in touch with Washington. We're being released."

"Huh?" said Speed.

"That's right," said Racer X. "All of you are free to go, except for Snake." 

Then, to Speed's surprise, Inspector Detector came in, accompanied by General Bombast and Olde Codger.

Codger spoke first. "The race is still cancelled, and all of you are free to go home. However, Inspector Detector has an appeal to make of all of you."

Detector than spoke. "I've spoken to the authorities in Washington. For the sake of national security, we're trying to defuse this crisis with the Soviet Union. Karnaz and his men will be held here under arrest, and the Car Acrobatic Team is being held for questioning. You're free to leave, but the Doctor has requested that Speed, Trixie, Spritle and Chim-Chim accompany himself, Jo Grant, Racer X and the Wildstars to Central America to finish a certain matter with an artifact. The Trans-America Race may have been cancelled, but the Mach Five will race again…in a race against time."

"But the Master has it!" cried Nova. "How can we…?"

The Doctor put a finger to his lips. "Things are not always as they appear."

"But why do Spite and Chim-Chim have to come with them?" asked Pops. "For heaven's sake, Inspector, they're only children."

"I cannot say why they must come, but trust me when I say they must accompany us," said the Doctor.

"By way of apology, I have a dinner laid out for you in my office," said General Bombast. "May we retire there to speak before you set off?"

"Great idea," said Spritle. "Chim-Chim and me are _hungry!_"

* * *

The General's office on the base had two parts; an conference room and an inner office. The conference room looked like a wooden-paneled library, filled with bookshelves, a screen and an overhead projector, assorted military crests and citations on the walls, and a huge conference table. The table was covered with a white cloth, and a small banquet had been laid out for the group. Nova, Trixie and some of the others were also able to tend to their personal needs in privacy in large adjoining washrooms obviously intended for the top officers of the base. It was quite a change from being prisoners in a dirty holding cell. 

Sprite was enjoying all of the food. "This is yummy!"

"I like the wine rather better," said the Doctor.

Racer X sat beside Speed in silence. "Why are you so quiet, Speed?" he asked.

"I called you some terrible names before, and I'm sorry," said Speed. "I should've realized that your 'betrayal' was only a trick. Heck, you've even held a gun on us before."

"I know," said Racer X. "I don't feel too good about that, and I'm sorry I had to deceive you and the others, as well. They threatened to arrest me unless I cooperated, so I decided to 'cooperate' to be a free agent. I thought you'd need the help."

"That makes sense," said Derek Wildstar. Guards were posted outside the General's suite, and, to everyone's amazement, once they had arrived in the suite, an orderly in a black suit had helped Wildstar into an elaborate uniform jacket that resembled a naval officer's long black coat with a high red collar, gold braid, and gold epaulets; Wildstar also wore a long scarf that he had tucked into his coat, and a black and white dress cap resembling a naval captain's hat sat on the table in front of him. 

Sparky looked at Wildstar's cap. "What's with the getup?"

"Where they come from, he's a Commodore," said General Bombast. "Given that I'm in uniform, I'm not gonna let a friendly officer of flag rank sit there in just his shirt. It'd be an insult."

"So you believe he's some kinda big-wig?" sneered Snake Oiler. He had been allowed to accompany them after Nova and some doctors had examined him in the base infirmary. His strange wound was healing; no one knew why. Inspector Detector had granted Nova's request that he be held in protective custody with them rather than be held in the stockade with the rest of the Acrobatic Team. Nova and Derek seemed to have an understanding that Snake was to come with them somewhere to be examined.

An officer came in, saluted General Bombast, and said, "Sir, here's the report you requested from the skipper of the _Packard_."

Bombast looked at the report and just nodded. "Did Washington call him off?"

"Yes, sir, they did…at the request of the Doctor."

"I didn't make any such request," snorted the Doctor.

"Then, who did?" asked Jo Grant. "Not another one of your selves…?"

"Huh?" said Trixie. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what's going on…"

A phone rang. Another orderly, a Lieutenant, picked up on the first ring. "Yes? From the Oval Office? You need the Doctor?"

"I know who it is; put him on speaker-phone," said the Third Doctor. The orderly punched a button on the large phone and a cheery voice came out. "Pardon me, old friend, would you like a jelly-baby?"

"You should know I detested those things," snorted the Doctor. "You know me very well. Although, the one time we met, in the Panopticon…"

"Your clothes…too garish," said the Doctor; the Fourth Doctor, to be exact. To the consternation of the President of the United States, the Fourth Doctor was sitting in his chair, behind his desk, with his feet up on the walnut desk and his floppy hat pulled halfway down over his eyes. "I tried wearing them, but they made me look like a pansy!"

"Better than the way _you_ look, in that _scarf_," huffed the Third Doctor. 

"Come on, now…Madame Nostradamus knitted that for us. The 1500's. Venice. Did you forget?"

"The Cybermen in the canals…I remember that. Damn near lost my recorder in those canals. I threw that scarf in the back of the TARDIS when I came to myself after they made me regenerate."

"And after _I _regenerated, I gave _your_ things to Goodwill!"

"Balderdash!" snorted the Third Doctor. 

"Who are you talking to?" asked Speed.

"Myself," said the Third Doctor. Speed looked at him as if he was mad, and then the Doctor said, "The race that I…we…come from…we can change our form and personality and regenerate when threatened with death. That eccentric fellow is me, at a later time. We're not supposed to be able to run into each other, but, now and then, the Time Lords allow it. Although I wish I would have run into Number Seven, and not you!" snorted the Third Doctor.

"We both detested Number Six," said the Fourth Doctor.

"One of the few things we agreed upon," sighed the Third Doctor. "He is an _arrogant_ git. All right, what do you want?"

"I was able to defuse World War Three, and this is the thanks I get from myself?" snapped the Fourth Doctor.

"Sorry," said the Third. "But, the butt is just smoldering, and not out. We still have to get that thing to El Tigre before he finds out I gave him a ringer."

"Before he finds out _we_ gave him a ringer, that is," said the Fourth Doctor. "When you sent that thing about, who do you think got it?"

"They used you."

"They used us," snorted the Fourth Doctor. "Once again, we're pawns of the Time Lords."

"Unfortunately," said the Third Doctor. 

"Tell your friend Wildstar I called the dogs off the _Yamato_. They can use his ship as a sort of home base. Can you take them there via TARDIS?"

"Not quite, unfortunately."

"Why not?"

"I looked at my TARDIS before," said the Third Doctor. "I think the Master's been inside and has wrecked my dematerialization circuits. It can't go anywhere for the moment."

"I think I can help you," said the Fourth Doctor.

"Good," said the Third. He ended the call and said, "The rest of you will have to make your way to the _Yamato_ by the best means possible."

"Where is she?" said Speed.

"Beneath Lake Ontario," said Commodore Wildstar. "I understand the Mach Five can travel underwater like our car?"

"Yes, it can," said Speed. "Although I don't know how much room we'll have for Spritle and Chim-Chim…"

"Spritle can come with us," said Nova. "Chim-Chim can come with you. It's important you take him."

"I can drive the Doctor's car there and bring Snake to the _Yamato_ for treatment," said Jo Grant.

"Looks like we have a plan," said Speed.

"There's one last thing," said the Third Doctor. "Speed, Trixie, come here."

He placed his hands on their foreheads. "What are you doing?" asked Speed.

"It's simple. It's a procedure that will make you immune to the globe's call for a few hours."

"But, it won't be with us," said Speed.

"That's what you'll think…"

* * *

**ABOUT EIGHT HOURS LATER…**

It was evening. The Mach Five was racing along a road near Oswego. Wildstar's car was in the lead, and the Doctor's car trailed the Mach Five. 

Speed was driving the Mach Five; Trixie sat beside him, holding Chim-Chim. She had felt Chim-Chim's coveralls and felt a thrill of recognition when she felt a hard, round object in the monkey's inner pocket. "Speed, look!"

"Trixie?"

Trixie smiled, and she pulled the globe out of Chim-Chim's coverall as he chattered. "So, the Master _didn't_ get it!"

"Trixie, don't hold it for long!"

Trixie only laughed. "Speed, remember what the Doctor did to us? It's just a crystal ball…for now, anyway."

"Hard to believe such a small thing could cause so much trouble," said Speed as he glanced at the globe in the near-dark; the closed cockpit was illuminated only by the Mach Five's dashboard lights. "They're turning right here….looks like we're on sand…activate grip tires…"

Speed hit the proper button on the Mach Five's steering wheel hub, and the tires activated.

"Now, the underwater systems…"

Trixie felt the whisper of oxygen filling the cockpit from the tanks as the regular air conditioning system shut down.

"Now, there's the edge of shore…off we go!"

Speed then hit button "A" on the Mach Five's steering wheel, and the auto-jacks activated. The sleek white race car flew off shore and landed in the waters of Lake Ontario. Soon, the race car was running on the bottom of the lake, following Derek Wildstar's car off into the darkness.

"Where are we going?" said Trixie.

"Wildstar said the _Yamato_ would be under the lake…maybe fifteen minutes away. I wonder what she looks like?"

"I don't know; he never said what his ship looked like." Trixie took the precious globe and set it back in Chim-Chim's coverall. She looked in the rear view mirror; the Doctor's car was behind them, carrying Jo Grant and Snake Oiler. "All I see in the distance there is some old wrecked ship on the bottom of the lake…"

"It looks pathetic…like someone forgot about it," said Speed as he looked at the darkened outline of the looming shipwreck. It had a long foredeck, a high bridge tower, and a single smokestack that raked back at a surprisingly rakish angle. Speed thought that this old ship, whatever it was, must have been sleek and beautiful once. 

Then, Speed and Trixie's eyes went wide as lights began to come on all over the "derelict". Portholes appeared as covers slid open. Navigation lights came on, and a powerful searchlight came on near the keel of the huge ship, which was slowly rising off the lake bed on its own power.

The Mach Five's radio crackled to life. "Speed. This is Wildstar. Are you there? Over."

"I'm here. Over."

"Follow my lead. We're about to dock on the _Yamato_. Once we're there, follow our orders exactly. We're about to enter _my _world."

"Which is?" asked Trixie.

"A little bit of the year 2204," said Nova. "Once we're there, we'll be able to make plans for your trip to El Tigre. Over and out."

"Well?" said Jo Grant in their car. Snake had been given some drugs, and he was rather groggy. 

"Where are we?"

"The _Yamato_, underneath Lake Ontario. Go to sleep…you'll be able to get some help there."

"Gotcha," mumbled Snake. He thought, _I wish I could call my father now. He's surely got some plan to escape from that base and get the Doctor. But what the hell is it? Gotta play cool for a while. Then, I'll strike._

* * *

What will happen next?

Has Karnaz been defeated?

Will the Car Acrobatic Team break out of prison on the Air Force base?

Will the Doctor help Speed to reach El Tigre with the globe?

What can the Star Force do to help?

Will the R'Khell fleet stand by and do nothing?

And, can Snake Oiler be trusted?

**Stay tuned for Chapter Ten: _"A Snake in the Grass"_**


	10. A Snake in the Grass

**Attack and Counterattack**

**A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"**

**Chapter Ten: "A Snake in the Grass"**

-----------------------------------------------------

_Reiterating some copyrights and credits...._

**_Speed Racer_**_ is (c) 2004 by Speed Racer Enterprises._

**_Star Blazers_**_ is (c) 2004 by Voyager Entertainment._

**_Doctor Who_**_ is (c) 2004 by the British Broadcasting Corporation. I don't own any of these properties, wish I did. _

_Thanks, everyone, for your continued encouragement, patience and patronage. Thanks for the reviews, and to you, Gold Angel, thanks for the tapes and other research tools. I'm sorry I've been away from updating for so long, but I wanted to make this one worth it. We are about two chapters away from the end now. I wanted to set up an ending that will be worth everyone's while. _

_Enjoy! More coming soon..._

_...**Freddo**_

**_

* * *

_**

**July 15, 1968**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Sick**** Bay******

**

* * *

**

Snake Oiler slowly opened his eyes.

He gazed up at a vision of loveliness as a concerned Nova Wildstar stood there in her white nurses' tunic sponging his face.

"Where am I? Is this some hospital?"

"No, it's the Sickbay of the _Yamato_," said Nova.

She noticed him trying to get up, which would not be good in his current condition; after all, he had just been operated on.

_He's probably trying to leer at my legs_, she thought, so she said, "Snake, don't move."

"Huh?"

"Your midsection is bandaged. Moving too much too soon could pull out your sutures! We just got you here in time."

"Why?"

"You were bleeding internally from damage to your organs. The Master's attack didn't fully cauterize everything, so we had to give you blood. In fact, you're still getting some."

"Whose blood?" muttered Snake as he looked up at the bottle that was still dripping blood into his veins.

"Mine," said Speed as he came in.

"_Yours_, Racer? Is this some kind of _joke_?" asked Snake.

"Not at all," said Speed as he pointed at his inner elbow, exposed in his Go Team blue racing shirt. It was bandaged. "I'm one of the people here who had your blood type."

"Who's the other sucker?" asked Snake. "I...?"

Then, he looked at Nova's arm. It was exposed in her nurses' tunic, and it was also bandaged. "Oh, you...Why?"

"I don't even like to see snakes die without reason," said Nova as a short, odd little man came into the room.

The little man had no hair left save for a fringe around the back of his head; he was chubby, and looked a bit like a Japanese version of Danny DeVito.

"Who are you?" asked Snake.

"Doctor Sakezo Sane, chief surgeon here," said the little man in an angry, high-pitched voice. "If it wouldn't have been for myself and Nova working on you, you would have died two hours ago! If that's all the gratitude you can show to two people who have just saved your life, you are one of the most sorry examples of humanity I've ever seen!"

"I'll live; you two jerks don't have to baby me," sneered Snake. "Being a nurse or a doctor is for losers."

"Is that so?" said Nova as she squeezed her sponge into a basin. "You just soiled yourself not too long ago. Who do you think cleaned you up, Mister Strong Man? Huh?"

"Women," he sneered. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," sneered Snake.

"Oh?" said Trixie Shimura as she came in with a bouquet of flowers for Snake's bedside vase. "Maybe you don't want these flowers, Snake?"

"They're probably full of bugs," he sneered.

"Well, take them, then!" huffed Trixie as she threw the flowers on his bed. "C'mon, Speed. Even in his state, Snake must not _want _visitors. Nova, Dr. Sane, thank you for the medical treatment for Oiler."

"Why are you thanking me?" said Sane.

"It's obvious that _he_ won't," said Trixie as she took Speed's hand and led him out of the compartment towards a sliding door that whirred open at their approach. "Speed, let's go."

* * *

"How's the Mach Five doing?" asked Trixie as they slowly walked down one of the _Yamato's_ vast curved corridors, marveling at the strange sounds and smells aboard the vast interstellar battleship.

"Fine, I think. Sparky got her up on a lift inside this ship's Mechanical Engineering section, and he found some front end damage that needs work."

"Oh? How bad is it?"

"On our trip here, she hit a hole in the bed of Lake Ontario, and a stabilizer arm was damaged. Luckily, the ship's Science Officer and Mechanical Engineering Chief says that he can easily make a new stabilizer arm out of the ship's stores and that he and Sparky can get it back on."

"What's the Science Officer's name?"

"Sandor. He's a very tall man with a crew cut and no eyebrows. I wonder what happened to him?"

"I don't know. I've been walking around the ship a little, and I've noticed a lot of things that are very strange," said Trixie. "Like, all the people with long hair. No military outfit in our time would allow that. And I've never seen a garden inside a warship before."

"Garden?"

Trixie nodded. "There's where I found those flowers. They also seem to grow all sorts of vegetables there. I wonder why they need to grow things?"

"It must be for their food supply or something," said Speed. "If this ship really sails the stars, there must be months, maybe even years, where they're unable to stop anywhere for supplies. Where's Spritle and Chim-Chim?"

"Nova and I made sure they were locked in a cabin as soon as we got into the ship. I hope they're not causing trouble."

"Me too."

* * *

"Let me out!" yelled Spritle as he banged at the hatch with his foot while Chim-Chim made all sorts of howling noises. He hadn't appreciated being locked inside this empty crew member's compartment by Trixie and the other woman, both of whom had told him to stay in there and not cause any mischief. Neither of those women were his mother! "C'mon, you people, I'm hungry! Let me _out of here_!"

"Chim-Chim, we've gotta get out of here," yelled Spritle as he kicked the hatch again. "This metal door is sure..."

The hatch whizzed open before a surprised Spritle's eyes. Before the boy could react, he found that he was looking up at a tall, authoritative figure. "Are you the one making all that racket in there?" snapped the tall young man in the black officers' jacket.

"Oh...Captain Wildstar, sir. Uh...sir, Speed's girlfriend and your lady friend in the yellow outfit locked me in here, sir. Can you see to it they're punished?"

"No, I won't see to that," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Why...uh...not...?" asked Spritle as he looked behind Wildstar and found that Nova and Trixie were behind him along with Speed.

"They locked you in here on my orders to keep you out of trouble until we took a tour of the ship," said Commodore Wildstar. "Now, would you like to stay in there, or join your brother on the tour?"

"Sir, I'd rather join the tour. Can you get me some candy?"

Behind Commodore Wildstar, Trixie giggled. "Always thinking with your stomach, Spritle. That'll be up to the Commodore later."

"I don't have candy around, but we can give you some of my fresh-grown fruit if you're both good," said Nova.

"That sounds cool!" said Spritle. "Where does the tour begin?"

"Right now," said Wildstar. "Follow me."

* * *

Speed and the others weren't happy when Wildstar showed up with Spritle and Chim-Chim in tow. But, before they could argue, Wildstar said, "You'll pardon me...but we have things to do. Let's go. We have a number of stops to make."

The tour took a while. After a dinner in the Yamato's messhall, the 20th century visitors were taken in an elevator to a rather large room inside the _Yamato's _bowels.

"We didn't see this room before," said Spritle as he looked up at several racks of sky-blue and black planes.

"You came in through the front compartment, that's why," said the Commodore.

"Why do you have all of these planes?" asked Trixie.

"For the same reason you have planes on an aircraft carrier of your time," said Nova. "They serve as one of our attack arms, and as part of our defenses. Next, we'll go see Mechanical Engineering."

"What's there?" asked Trixie.

"Something I think you'll like," said Nova.

"Groovy!" replied Spritle.

* * *

A few minutes later, they stood in a long room looking at a very long machine.

"What's this?" asked Speed.

"Our automated production line, or Dynamic-do-all as I call it," said Sandor. "Let's say that we...uh, need a new missile for one of our planes, and we have component parts." Sandor began to program a button-covered control panel. "I call up the plans for one with these buttons, and...watch..."

Sandor programmed the device, and a short time later, Speed, Trixie, Sparky and Spritle watched in surprise as the machine went to work. Hunks of scrap and strange substances went in one end of the unit. Metal was smelted, made up, and through viewports they could see that a warhead was made, an engine and guidance system were fabricated, and the missile was painted, and a finished missile came out the conveyor belt on the other end. "How do you like that?" said Sandor with a smile.

"Wow, I think you could put most of the factories of Detroit out of business with this!" said Sparky.

"Have you made more complex items, like, say, a race car?" asked Speed.

"He's done that and more," said Commodore Wildstar.

"It took a little while because we built her in four sections," said Sandor, "But once, when we were on a deep-space mission, we collected asteroids and space junk and made two replacement Cosmo Tiger planes out of them. Also, there were times when the _Yamato_ took many bad hits in battle, and we built replacement components for her with this. We never would have survived our missions without this replicating technology."

"What else can you make out of this?" asked Trixie.

Nova stood in her nurses' dress with a finger against her lip. Finally, she turned to Derek.

"I have an idea," she whispered.

"What?"

"Can I make her something? Something she can take home with her after we get that sphere to El Tigre?"

"What? Nova, I hope it doesn't involve our technology...we can't give them our..."

"I know. This is my idea." She whispered something in Derek's ear, and he agreed with a nod.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked.

"I'm going to make you something for a little party I'd like to have. Derek, while the Mach Five is being repaired, can we give them a party in the holography room?"

"I guess we could," said Derek. "Sandor?"

"The ship needs some repair and tuning work overnight. A break in routine would be good for the crew."

"Good," said Derek. "Nova, permission is granted for your party."

"Thank you," she said.

"Now what are you making me?" asked Trixie.

"Well, your outfit looks a little sweaty. I was thinking of putting on a nice dress for the party. Would you like one?"

"Sure! But how would you make me a dress down here in this factory?"

"Stand over there and I'll show you," said Nova with a cute smile.

Trixie did so, and Nova threw some raw cloth and vinyl into one end.

A moment later, Trixie felt herself being scanned from head to toe by some low-intensity blue scanning beams that ran a pattern up her body. Nova and Sandor pushed some buttons and looked up some templates on a screen.

"Which one?" asked Sandor. "You're better at this stuff than I am?"

"The design I made the other day, number fifteen," said Nova. "Here we go."

A moment alter, the machine got to work. Trixie watched through the viewports as the cloth and vinyl were made into...something. They were cut, fabricated, and shaped. Trixie began to smile as she guessed what it was...and grinned as a yellow sundress and white sandals came out the other end of the machine.

"Those are for you, Trixie." said Nova, who didn't tell her that they were leftovers from when the machine had been put to work making her and Derek twentieth-century clothes for this mission. "Consider it a little gift from us."

"Thank you," said Trixie. "Uh..Speed, mind if I go somewhere to change?"

"Can I watch?" he said with a wink.

Trixie playfully clouted him. "Silly, we aren't _tha_t close, yet! No, you can't," she said primly. "Nova...?"

"There's a locker room over there," said Nova. "Go in there and I'll stand guard at the door."

Trixie winked at Speed, who winked back. She slipped off to change. When the door closed, Sparky made as if he wanted to follow Trixie in, but Nova put out her booted foot and said, "Nope. Women only."

"Sparky, why would you want to do that?" demanded Speed.

"Just kidding around, Speed! It's been a while since I've seen a pretty girl..."

"_Not my Trix_," snapped Speed.

"Hey, you need a girl, get a girlfriend," said Nova happily.

"I'm just busting Speed's chops," said Sparky.

"Yeah?" said Spritle. "She's a future relative, take that and that and _that_!" he yelled while punching Sparky in the legs while Chim-Chim hollered and hooted.

Everyone laughed at this.

"What do you mean she's a future relative?" asked Speed.

"Well, aren't you two gonna get _married_ someday?" asked Spritle.

"Huh?" said Speed with a look of shock on his face.

"I mean, ain't you two gonna get married and have kids?" asked Spritle. Then, he looked at Derek and Nova. "I'm sure they're gonna have kids soon."

"Uh, not yet," said Nova as she felt herself blushing. Then, she said, "Speed, Trixie does love you a great deal. Haven't you noticed?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"You're blushing worse than I am," said Nova. "In fact, you're as red as a tomato."

"I am not."

"Derek, isn't he red?" teased Nova. "And you should know why he's red..."

"Uhhh," said Commodore Wildstar.

Nova looked at Speed and Derek with some amusement. "Both of you are a little dense in that department. I once hinted to Derek not long after we met that I wanted a certain boy to fall in love with me, and he had no idea who I was talking about."

"Who were you talking about?" said Derek with a wink.

Nova rolled up her eyes. "_You_, you big, silly..."

At that, the door to the locker room opened, and Speed's eyes went wide.

Trixie came out with a little grin on her face, her usual clothes over her arm, while wearing her new clothes. "How do you like _these_, Speed?"

Speed began to grin as Trixie put down her old apparel and did a little pirouette, showing her leg for a moment as the skirt flounced over her knee for a second. The yellow sundress showed off Trixie's neckline to some advantage, and the low white sandals Nova had made looked about as easy to walk in as her usual loafers, but rather more feminine and very practical; Nova herself wore the same style sometimes when standing for hours assisting Doctor Sane with operations.

"My God, Trix, you look like a _girl!_" laughed Sparky.

"Didn't I look like one before? _HMPH_!" said Trixie with her nose in the air. Then, she flipped the skirt around. "Speed? Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Speed. "You look...great! Uhhh...can I make a comparison?"

"Yes?"

"You kinda look like Audrey Hepburn in _Roman Holiday_ in that dress."

"I do?"

"But you look even better," said Speed softly. He showed his appreciation for Trixie by giving her a big hug.

"Speed," Trixie replied with eyes brimming with tears for a second. He was making her so happy!

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all; even in this strange place.

* * *

Snake Oiler waited until the heads of the medics and nurses were turned. When they turned to work on another patient for a bit, Snake pulled out his IV and blood lines and got up. Gasping with pain, he dressed in his regular racing clothes (although his shirt was still missing) and cobra-like helmet, and then, he staggered out of his area of Sickbay. He noticed fresh blood welling up below his bandages, but he paid it no mind.

He found a bottle of sake' nearby; it was part of the eccentric Doctor Sane's stock. He drank some to fortify his nerves, and then he stole a scalpel. Unnoticed for the moment, he slipped out of Sickbay and began to sidle down one of the curving corridors found in the _Yamato's_ living block.

Thoughts of no good ran through his mind.

He thought, _If__ I could steal some of the stuff on this ship and blow this joint, I could make a lot of trouble; maybe even help the other Acrobats get that globe back for us. Wait a minute. Didn't they say that they had that thing on this ship? Or did the old man have it?_

_I wonder who's got that thing?_ Snake thought. _Now, if I had that.....I could become a king. Even make Father bow down to me! I could even get that weird terrorist guy he knows...the guy with the skull face...I could make him bow down to me! That'd be great!_

* * *

"Where's this place?" asked Spritle as they came out of a lift a few minutes later. Before them was a staircase.

"The _Yamato's_ main operations bridge," said Commodore Wildstar. "We call it 'The First Bridge' here. It's near the top of that command tower I showed you in that painting of the ship down in the messhall."

Derek led the way, followed by Nova and Sandor and the others.

When they stepped through the heavy automatic doors, Sparky got one look at the scene and let out a low whistle. "This looks bigger than what they show on _Star Trek_!"

"It looks impressive," said Speed. Chim-Chim, walking next to Spritle, let out some excited monkey noises, while Trixie, in her new dress, just looked on with utter rapture.

The bridge was a large room with a red-tiled deck in something of a rectangular shape. Parts of the bulkheads to their left and right and much of the forward wall were actually large picture windows of heavy glass (or a glass-like substance) in armored frames. To their left and right were large greenish computer screens that connected with the windows and took up part of the ceiling, but above the forward bank of windows was a huge screen that extended the width of the bridge. Five control stations, three of which had seats, were right behind that forward bank of windows.

Four more control stations, two to each side, were on the left and right walls. In the middle of the large room stood a large glass hemisphere that glowed with a golden light. Beside it to the left and right were two free-standing control stations with their own heavy seats.

Finally, Commodore Wildstar had them face the aft (or rear) bulkhead, where they had come in at. A very large free-standing control desk sat there, with a single chair behind it, and a heavy bronze bas-relief plaque of an old man above it. The old man wore a jacket somewhat like Derek's and he had a beard and a seafaring Captain's hat on his head. A small light illuminated the portrait with something like reverence.

"Wow! Who's that old man in the picture?" asked Spritle.

"Spritle, be quiet," said Speed.

"I'm not angry," said Nova. "Children have a right to be curious. Derek, let them know who the Captain is? Be careful, of course..."

Derek stood considering. _How much of the future should I tell them_? he thought. Then, he remembered, _They__ know our most basic story. I can tell them about Avatar, but don't have to give them all of the details._ Finally, he turned and said, "That man was Captain Abraham Avatar; this ship's first commander. He led us on our first mission in our time but then finally died of battle wounds and a space illness. We remember him with honor; he was an example to us. Sometimes, we feel like he might be with us?"

"Was he a nice man?" asked Spritle.

"Well, yes. He could be a tough skipper sometimes, but he was very wise," said Derek. "He helped me become much of the man I am today. I still miss him. I think he would have loved to see Nova and I get married."

A moment later, a youngish man with dark hair and a green-on-white uniform stood and placed his fist to his chest in salute. "Sir," he said. Are you returning to duty soon?"

"I was going to let Homer have the Officer of the Deck watch at twenty-three hundred," said Wildstar. "Nova proposed giving a short party for our twentieth-century guests while they're on board ship. These people were recruited to work with the Doctor and INTERPOL in helping us find that sphere that the Doctor asked us to come back into time to retrieve. In fact, they have it."

"I see," said the young man. He then said, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Tetsu Kitano; fourth in command of the _Yamato_ during this mission."

The man beside him stood and introduced himself; he was a dark-haired man with a red and white uniform. "I'm Paul Rosstowski, the Combat Group officer of this ship." The others looked surprised when a young woman who looked much like Nova except that she had hair that extended clear down to her waist stood up. She was clad in a black dress and sandals, and looked somewhere between imperious and amused. "I am Aliscea of Pellias, Paul's spouse," she said in a very musical, cultured voice. "From where I come from, I might best be described as a warrior priestess, or maybe a Jedi Knight of sorts."

"What's a "Jedi Knight?" asked Speed."

"Oh, wait, this is...1968," said Aliscea. "We're from...2204...and _Star Wars_ wasn't made until 1977. Forget about what I just said. That movie is a bit beyond your time; it was made around the time that Paul McCartney took his first world tour in years."

"You mean the Beatles are going back on the road?" asked Sparky. "Groovy!"

"Uh, never mind," said Aliscea with a smile. "Long story. Did they release _Let it Be_ yet?"

"No, they're in India with their guru right now," said Sparky.

"_Really_ long story," said Paul Rosstowski with a grin.

* * *

Snake Oiler had made his escape.

With a warped smile, he crept down a corridor and opened an access panel. He grinned and began to pull out wires.

Immediately, a series of green lights inside the access panel turned green, along with a series of lights that were in security cameras mounted in the ceilings of the corridor.

Snake walked on, staggering as a black object like an evil stone pillar appeared out of nowhere.

Snake recognized the man who came out at once. "You're the alien guy who double-crossed me! What's your name, anyhow?"

"The Master," said the dark-bearded man with an evil grin. "And, I'd stand in place if I were _you_."

"Why? So you can burn me again? I know where the globe is. The one everyone wants!"

"Oh? I have some friends who might be _very_ interested in hearing your story."

"Who?"

"Let us say that we made up our differences," said an evil voice as a man in red came out of the Master's TARDIS. He was followed by five others.

"Team Rouge?" asked Snake.

"Aliens like myself," said the Master. "This man is named Karnaz. He says the globe is his by right. You will tell him where it is so he can use it."

"For what purpose?" asked Snake.

"To wipe out your miserable little civilization," said Karnaz. "The Master has promised me the globe, and I have promised him something, once we wipe all life off this world," said Karnaz as two other R'Khells grabbed the weakened Snake and disarmed him.

"What?" yelled Snake as the two R'Khells holding him began to melt, shimmer, and change shape...into what looked like ordinary men in white Medical uniforms. _Yamato_ medical orderlies, to be exact.

"What I promised him was the right to use the ley lines of Earth for an experiment. That's what he wanted to begin with. He needs manpower, and we needed the globe. When he broke us out of prison at Plattsburgh, we sat down and had a friendly talk. You see, we 'little green men' must keep _together_. He just wants to affect some weird experiment somewhere."

"Where's that?" gasped Snake.

"Logopolis," said the Master with a smile. "Now I can act earlier when I did before, when the Doctor stopped me and gave one of his lives to ruin my plot at the Pharos Project. An insignificant matter of science...and..."

"Wait," said Karnaz. "Give him to me a minute, Master."

"Ratzen, Viggatz, release him. What do you plan to do? Drain his mind?"

Snake writhed in pain as Karnaz forced his way into his mind. "They gave the globe to someone else. But it is here. On this ship. On the bridge. The woman has it."

"Aliscea?" asked Ratzen.

"Who's that?" asked Snake.

"Shut up," said Viggatz as he struck Snake in the face.

"_She_ has it," said Karnaz, who made a vision appear in something like a hologram that appeared in her hand. "I sense its aura around her. She is the killer of Lady Yvona, our Prophetess of Ekogaru."

"Who is that?" asked Viggatz.

The image showed a young blond woman in a white Medical dress and boots holding a chimpanzee in overalls.

"Our enemy Nova Wildstar has it," said Karnaz. "What shall we do? Attack the bridge?"

"Use stealth," said the Master. "Have your goon friends take him back to Sickbay without being noticed. Can they?"

"We just psychically killed the guys whose images we took," said Viggatz. "They're named Sergeants Balda and Rabin. They were asleep in their beds. Poor guys," laughed Viggatz.

"Good. Take him captive; we could torture him for information," said the Master. "Viggatz, Ratzen, get Nova and that globe by mixing with the crew. Bring the globe to me. If that woman is still alive when you are done with her, bring her to me, too. I'd like to have a little entertainment in the torture chambers in my TARDIS."

"Understood," said Ratzen.

"What about me?" asked Snake.

The Master punched him in the stomach, near his wound.

"You are going to be my test subject when I leave here with your human friend," said the Master. "A lab animal. Take him away to Sickbay, and get him again when no one notices. But I thank you for shutting down their security cameras. You are good for something, you inferior."

* * *

"Sir!" said a nurse in Sickbay after they were done with their patient. "Look! Snake is gone!"

"Get me a scan on the security cameras!" said Doctor Sane. "In his condition, he can't have gone far."

An orderly switched on a panel. "They're down on this deck."

"What?"

At that, "Sergeant Ahmed Balda" and "Sergeant Mordecai Rabin" (they had been an Arab and Israeli who were friends as well as comrades...at least the real men had been friends) came in with Snake Oiler in their arms. "Here's Snake. We'll put him back in restraints," said "Balda."

"Why is he bleeding?"

"Doctor Sane, the poor guy hurt himself in a fall," said "Rabin" in a calm voice. "Let's give him some Malanite. That'll relax him for a bit."

"Okay," said Sane. "Not too much. It's powerful stuff."

"We'll be careful," said "Balda". "Drink this."

Snake was made to drink the medicine. Before he passed out, the last thing he saw was "Balda" putting the small brown medicine flask into a back pocket...

...and smiling.

* * *

What will happen next?

What will the Master do next?

What will Karnaz do to the Master?

Will they steal back the globe?

Will Nova become their prisoner?

What will happen to Earth?

**Stay tuned for Chapter Eleven: _"Party Time"_**


	11. Party Time

**Attack and Counterattack**

**A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"**

**Chapter Eleven "Party Time"**

_Reiterating some copyrights and credits..._

**_Speed Racer_**_ is (c) 2004 by Speed Racer Enterprises._

**_Star Blazers_**_ is (c) 2004 by Voyager Entertainment._

**_Doctor Who_**_ is (c) 2004 by the British Broadcasting Corporation. I don't own any of these properties...**Freddo**_

**_

* * *

_**

**July 16, 1968**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Captain's Quarters**

**0012 Hours (Local Time)**

**

* * *

**

It was rather late per the local time; it was just past midnight.

A new day had just begun on the _Yamato_, which had taken off into the night sky in a spectacular night-time water launch in the dark middle of Lake Ontario that had been Wildstar's last surprise for his guests...and also a way of getting the ship back onto her mission after Wildstar, Nova, and Sandor had talked with UNIT and the Doctor from the bridge communications station of Homer Glitchman while Aliscea had entertained their twentieth-century guests with some wonderful stories of her people.

The _Yamato_ was bound for a location off the shoreline of Central America. UNIT had arranged with the government of Kapetopac for the Mach Five to take a quick run through the volcano through which it had raced years ago to reach El Tigre in secret the next day. It was expected that after a few hours at the party and a quick breakfast the next morning around 1000 Hours, the Mach Five would be repaired and on the road again for El Tigre with Spritle, Chim-Chim, and the globe. There, the Doctor would be waiting to help them destroy it at last, ending this mission. They had heard that the R'Khells had escaped, but it was felt that they could still be cornered in either New York State or Canada, possibly with help from the Car Acrobatic Team, who had been released from prison after Captain Terror had told Inspector Detector that he thought he had an idea where the strange troopers would be headed. Detector hadn't trusted him, but the Doctor felt that maybe his knowledge was their best hope, so he had prevailed upon the authorities to let the Acrobatic Team go, feeling they were they best hope.

At any rate, one of Captain Terror's tips had helped, and three R'Khells were found near the Canadian border; they had been given over to UNIT, who was now interrogating them in a secret, secure prison in Britain with the help of the Brigadier and the Doctor. So, the Car Acrobatic Team had changed sides yet again; and they were now helping the government. No one knew why.

But, Terror had his reasons. One of them had to do with an old friend of his who had contacted him while in prison. A friend named Scarl. But, that was yet another story; a story that would not end until years later, when it was finally discovered how deep Captain Terror's own dark roots lay. The rest of the R'Khells were still being sought by UNIT. Of course, no one knew where the R'Khells actually were...back in the space-time continuum with the Master.

* * *

But, the Doctor had some idea of were they were as he worked in his TARDIS back in Britain near UNIT HQ.

"I wish I could get a better fix on him," he said as he banged on the control panel of his TARDIS. "Sorry, old girl," said the grey-haired dandyish man as he stroked the control panel of his TARDIS while Jo Grant walked in.

"Who are you having a hard time discovering?" asked Jo.

"The Master, who else? He's using an illegal technique to disguise the whereabouts of his TARDIS in the time-space continuum. Also, someone else is interfering with my tracking scanners. I wish I could figure out what was going on. This situation is even stumping me. By the way, has our race car been left safely in Kapetopac by UNIT forces as I asked?"

"Yes. The Brigadier also told me to tell you that the leaders of the United States and Soviet Union are in negotiations via telephone now to finish defusing the crisis, and their governments are making plans for a summit that will lead to the Soviets joining UNIT in secret and joining a joint anti-alien protocol even as their Cold War rivalry continues in the open."

"Typical. They're working together but won't admit it in public due to the politicians on both sides. Go on, Jo."

"They now recognize that the problems with their space program were caused by the R'Khells and not by the United States, and they're pulling their special operations forces out of North America. Finally, plans are being made to re-run the Trans-America Race at a later point, in a month or so."

"Reassuring," said the Doctor. "Of course, please let them know that I can't attend, since I'll have business on Staronis Major at about that time, and I also expect that Commodore Wildstar's appointment book is a bit filled up once he and his crew return to 2204. Now, if only I could find the Master and those remaining R'Khell chaps so I can let the Brigadier know this business _is_ finished...just as I recently told the crew of the _Yamato_, who will be expecting me in Central America tomorrow to deal with that sphere at last..."

"Of course, Doctor," said Jo.

* * *

On the _Yamato_, the tour was winding down. Finally, when Spritle finally got sleepy as the _Yamato_ continued in flight, Speed and Trixie took him and Chim-Chim below to an empty cabin where Trixie would eventually spend the night minding the smallest members of Go Team after a party in the holography room. Trixie had a vague idea what a holography room was, but she would be quite surprised when she saw it in use.

At the moment, she and her Space Marine escort were looking for Speed. She also knew that the Star Force was looking for Snake; no one had seen him since he had been seen missing from Sickbay for a second time; he had been seen by two medics, and then he and the medics had vanished again. _I wonder where he went?_ Trixie thought. _Wherever he is...I hope they find him soon._

Trixie walked through a corridor and saw a Space Marine walking around in green fatigues with a rifle. She knew that the search for Snake was pretty serious.

_I'll bet it won't be good for him when they find him_, she thought. _I wonder how they treat criminals in the twenty-third century? Whatever they do, I'll bet they'll make him regret the fact that he sabotaged part of this ship..._

Snake Oiler was being tormented by the Master in his TARDIS. "Balda" and "Rabin" had brought him there after

"How?" he roared. "How could you have failed us...after I gave you yet another chance to redeem yourself, Snake?"

"What did you do?" gasped Snake.

"We saved your miserable life, that's all," said Karnaz. "Do you think that if we didn't want you to live, we would have let you wake up? Do you think the Master would have helped heal your wound?"

"I can cut you open again if you wish," hissed the Master. "Or, I can just cause you more pain," he said with a Satanic smile as he twisted a switch.

Electricity passed through Snake Oiler as he writhed on the bed he was tied to.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Whadda you guys want me ta do?"

"Listen very carefully to my instructions," said the Master in a charming, evil voice. "If you heed them, I shall make sure you have wealth and power beyond compare..."

* * *

In the meantime, Commodore Wildstar had his peacoat and scarf off as he and Nova relaxed in their shared cabin at the very topmast of the _Yamato_ in the room that Captain Avatar had once used as his combined cabin and office. Both of them now bunked there together as one of the married couples on board the twenty-third century ship.

"What do you want to change into tonight?" asked Nova as she pressed a button and the internal privacy screen rolled shut over the huge windscreen that made up the front wall of their cabin.

"My regular blues," he said as he stood there barefoot, looking for his standard blue duty uniform in their locker.

"Well, why you don't you let me help you?" asked Nova as she took off her boots and socks. Barefoot, she tiptoed up to Derek and began to help him out of his white uniform. A moment later, she rubbed her husband's back after she stripped him bare to the waist. They kissed, and Derek asked, "Shall I make you comfortable?"

"Sure."

"Tell me when you want me to stop?"

Nova looked at him with shining eyes and she nodded. She smiled softly as Derek reached under her minidress, and gently unzipped it and pulled it over her head. He cast it aside, and rubbed Nova's back. Nova nuzzled against his chest and kissed it.

"You aren't telling me when to stop," whispered Derek as he ran his hands through her honey-blonde locks.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop," whispered Nova as his hands ran up her back to her bra strap.

"Why?"

"I have a beautiful outfit for tonight, Derek."

"Yes?"

"But you have to put it on me...from the skin up," she said with a small wink. "Go ahead," she whispered. "I don't know if you noticed...but our bunk is down..."

"Nova...," replied Derek softly and sweetly as she ran her toes over his instep, and they began to become entwined in each other as they enjoyed what was rapidly turning into a sweet, unexpected burst of lovemaking.

* * *

A while later, they stood together again in their cabin, slightly wet from the shower they had shared (and one which they needed anyhow after the events of the day) after their rapid bout of passion. Derek was being driven mad by the sight of his wife as he stood there in fresh underwear and she stood looking for a garment bag in her locker in only her sweet-smelling skin.

"I got it," said Nova.

"Aww," said Derek. "You have to cover yourself up. Too bad. I like you like that."

"Silly," she said with a cute blush as she held the black garment bag before her body. "The fun part is that you get to dress me now...and undress me again later."

"Are we gonna sleep at _all_ tonight?" teased the Commodore (who was driving Nova crazy with his muscular form clad in only his EDF boxer shorts.)

"Oh, have some fun. You readjusted everyone's schedules so we can sleep in a little tomorrow. 0900 hours is a better reveille time than the usual 0500. We'll be fine. We only have to be at that party for an hour or two. But you'll like my newest hologram tape."

"Which is?"

"A nightclub," said Nova as she unzipped a bag and handed Derek some lacy black ladies' underwear. "Help me into that? Then, you get to see the dress..."

"I don't want to see the dress."

"Awww..."

"I wanna see you in the dress."

"That's so sweet," said Nova as she cuddled against her husband.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" squealed Trixie as she danced near Speed in a typical 60's-style frug-like dance in a darkened room filled with flashing lights, color, and the sounds of Jimi Hendrix playing _Foxy Lady_ at full volume.

The most amazing thing that Speed found about this was that the Star Force had apparently hired Jimi and his band to play live. Or, at least, as Sandor told him, the holography room had created a convincing illusion of that fact.

"The holography room," said Sandor as he sipped at some sake, "was designed to give us a taste of home on long space journeys, like the first one we made to Iscandar. Also, because the environment of the Earth was devastated, the apparatus we designed took our personal memories and made them manifest in this place. We'd love to expand this some day to simulate an "infinite" environment."

"This is an amazing place," yelled Sparky with a laugh. "Where'd you get this from?"

"Well, Nova plugged you guys into the apparatus, and this is what it came up with."

"Yeah, this here club came outta your heads," said Eager in his strong Texas accent. "Wish my fiancée' Lisa was here to enjoy it!"

"The same goes for my girlfriend Wendy," said Homer.

"You've got a girlfriend?" asked Nishina, an officer who was serving as the bridge gunnery chief in the absence of Dash on this mission; Dash had been assigned to serve as first officer aboard a destroyer back in their time to fill up personnel gaps left as a result of the Rikasha Incident that had decimated the ranks of the EDF two years beforehand.

"Yes, I do," said Homer. "Wanna make something of it?"

"Easy, you guys," said Sho Yamazaki, the _Yamato's_ chief engineer as he sat up bolt upright at a table where he, Sandor, and Sparky had been discussing technology and the repair of the Mach Five.

"What a groovy club you have in your head, Speed!" laughed Trixie.

"Well, I think you had Jimi Hendrix in your head, Trixie."

"Silly," laughed Trixie as they both sipped at their cocktail and then kissed.

"Whoooooaa," said Sparky as he looked up.

"What?" said Speed.

"I know it's not Aliscea," said Paul Rosstowski as he danced nearby with his alien bride. "She's right here."

"Amusing dances you have," said the black-clad beauty as she danced over and kissed him. "Oh! Wow!"

He got a glimpse before he made darn sure his eyes were locked on Trixie and her dress.

The Wildstars had just made their appearance.

Derek looked incredibly tall and handsome in his black peacoat, ascot, medals, blues, gloves, and Captain's hat. Nova walked beside him on his arm.

Nova looked a little older and she looked _stunning_. She wore a navy-blue dress that was very close to ankle-length, with a bit of a slit in the skirt to show her leg as she walked. The bodice of her dress was covered with many glittery stones that caught the light in many colors and flashed it back, along with the single silver necklace she wore at her bare neck above her bare shoulders, and the glittery matching ballroom-dancing sandals she wore on her feet.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna kill you," said Trixie with a laugh.

"But you look nice in that dress," smiled Nova. "Maybe better than me."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Trixie.

"I can see you dressed up like this someday," said Nova.

"When?"

"Someday," said Nova. "Maybe the day you become Mrs. Racer?"

"Nova," laughed Trixie in embarrassment as she knew that her friend from the future had just touched on that she had been thinking of. _Has Aliscea taught her how to read minds or something?_ Trixie thought, who stammered out, "How old are you, Nova?"

"Twenty-six," she said. "I've got a few years on you."

"But not _that_ many," said Derek. "Sometimes, you still look like a kid."

"Not tonight, I hope," said Nova as a friend of hers, the small analysis robot IQ-9, came up to her and piped, "Hi, Nova!"

"Don't you think about it!" barked Nova.

"About what?"

"I know what's in your chips...," said Nova as she stood up on tiptoe to hug Derek, flashing quite a bit of her bare leg under her skirt in the process. Unknown to her, both "Balda" and "Rabin" were watching the proceedings and laughing to themselves.

"She's got the sphere," whispered "Balda".

"How can you tell?" asked "Rabin".

"Its aura is still on her. She must have it in that little clutch bag she is carrying."

"How big is it?"

"Karnaz did not say," whispered "Balda" over the sounds of Jimi Hendrix. "The music is about to stop. We must be quiet."

"Jimi" stopped singing, and Nova took the holographic stage, to the cheers and applause of the crew. Derek came up beside her as she tried to shove IQ-9 away; he was trying to make her leg show. Nova did it on her own anyway a moment later as she hugged Derek and stood there showing her right leg from her toes to just above her knee as Derek took the microphone.

"Glad you're here?" he said.

The crew yelled back, cheering and whooping as they gave Nova a few wolf-whistles.

"I'd like to introduce our twentieth-century friends and comrades to you as we approach the end of our mission," said Derek. "Tomorrow morning, we will be saying farewell to our friends in Central America as we and UNIT deal with the last segments of this attempted R'Khell invasion."

"I took a scan before I put on this dress," said Nova as more of the guys whistled at her to a somewhat jealous look from Wildstar. "And...I found out that the R'Khell fleet has pulled back to the Mars area. I think they might be preparing to warp back home in defeat. If not, we can take them on there, right?"

"YEAH!" yelled the Star Force as everyone applauded at the impending victory.

"We can beat them," said Hardy.

"They've only got five ships," said young Timothy Orion, the son of the late engineering officer of the _Yamato_, who had died in the Rikasha Incident.

"One Earth ship is worth five of theirs," said a Black Tiger pilot named Tatiana Lubyanska as she patted the back of a female friend of hers named Diane Henson, who was also an engineering officer.

Speed smiled as a shiver went down his back. _These guys are about to go into battle tomorrow...to help us? Amazing that they're having a party right before they go into battle._ Of course, he didn't know of the traditions of the Japanese, British, and US Navies that the EDF had absorbed. Speed hadn't been at Rainbow Galaxy in 2200 and seen the crew of the _Yamato_ toast their upcoming victory over the Gamilons in spring water laced with rum and sake, for example. And he didn't recognize what was going on when IQ-9 brought in a cart with a barrel on top with many small cups and a ladle.

"Before we make our toast," said Nova, who had just strapped on a guitar. "I'd like to finish introducing our friends. I've received a request from a dear friend of theirs, Sparky Sabu, for a song for our other two friends, Gregory "Speed" Racer and Trixie Shimura. Speed's younger brother, Spritle, is in bed now with their pet Chim-Chim. Speed, Trixie, would you like to step out on the floor and dance?"

Speed and Trixie blushed and looked at Sparky, who just shrugged and grinned. Both of them gave him an "I'll get you, Sparky" look as they walked out into the center of the holography room holding hands as IQ-9 passed out the victory toast.

"Would you begin to dance?" asked Nova. "This song is for you."

Then, Nova began to play the Hollies' "Bus Stop" on her guitar (backed up by a recording she had prepared earlier as a holographic combo served as her "backup") and began to sing the lead vocal herself as Speed and Trixie smiled and then began a slow dance, lost for a moment in each other's arms. Speed and Trixie kissed softly as they danced around and around.

_My God_, thought Trixie. I usually like Motown, but this is sending chills up my back. _It feels like our wedding rehearsal or something. And Speed, you haven't even proposed to me yet!_

Nova continued to sing as Derek got up on stage beside her and began to sing harmony into the "mike" as he looked at his wife with love in his eyes and also watched Speed and Trixie with amusement...

_Came__ the sun the nice was melting, no more sheltering now..._

_Nice to think that that umbrella_

_Led me to a vow..._

Speed's heart was pounding as he said, "Trix..."

"Yes?"

"I could never stand it if anything happened to you..."

"Speed...when you had that...that globe thing...I had doubts..."

"Don't have any more doubts now...please...I want to tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Trixie."

"Speed."

"And I'd like to tell you something else...or ask you something else...after this business is over...I want to ask you in front of all our friends..."

"What?"

"Let that be my secret," said Speed softly as an idea came to his mind, right then and there. It was an idea he had thought of for a long, long time...but it was something he couldn't do here...

..because here, he couldn't get a ring...

_...or could I?_ Speed thought. _That machine?__ I don't know..._

A while later, the crew gathered before a cart with a barrel on it. The holograms had been shut down, and the holography room had reverted to its bare, round walls. Speed, Trixie, and Sparky watched as IQ-9, Dr. Sane, Nova, and Aliscea handed out small glasses to the crew. Speed sniffed his cup; it was a small cup of sake.

When all of the sake was distributed, Commodore Wildstar stood at the head of the group in the large, empty room. "My comrades and friends," he said. "Tomorrow morning, we will finish our task here, and tomorrow, we will probably go into battle with Karnaz's fleet to rid the solar system of this time of the great threat he poses to the people of this time. We cannot fail in this task. We are literally Earth's only defense against a starfleet in this time and place. Before we retire for the night, or head to our overnight duty posts, whatever the case may be, I would like to drink this toast with you, in sake brewed with water from our precious Earth; the home we nearly lost a few years ago in our time."

At that comment, Trixie shivered. _My God, the human race was nearly wiped out in their time. But, somehow, maybe by the grace of God, they survived. How did they do it?_

Nova came up beside Derek. "Now," said Wildstar. "Our toast! To victory! _Kampai_!"

"_Kampai_!" yelled back the rest of the crew.

Then, they drank. But, unnoticed, "Balda" and "Rabin" dumped their small cups of sake on the deck. Their sense of honor forbade them from drinking to their own defeat.

Then, as the party began to break up, "Rabin" whispered, "My friend, we have to act soon. We must take that woman and the globe and signal the Master and Karnaz."

"We cannot do so now," whispered "Balda".

"We must do it when she is alone. Or, we must arrange for an emergency..."

"Understood."

* * *

Commodore Wildstar returned to his cabin; he guessed Nova would follow him soon.

He was surprised when he heard a tap at the door, followed by Nova's voice; since it was also her cabin, she usually didn't knock.

"Derek?" she asked. "Are you decent?"

"I am," he said. "What's up?"

"I have a guest," she said. She opened the hatch and escorted Speed into the room.

The privacy shield was up, and Speed looked out at the view and whistled. "Is that...Earth?"

"We're about 200 miles above the surface in orbit right now," said Derek. "Yes, that's sure Earth."

"Fascinating," said Speed. "I'll have to tell Trixie about this. I wish she was here now, but I'm sort of glad she isn't."

"Where is she?" asked Derek.

"Aliscea and she are making sure that she, Spritle, and Chim-Chim are safe in their cabin...along with the globe," said Nova. "Speed has a favor to ask of you."

"Which is?" asked Wildstar as he sat down at a computer console and typed some notes into his log. "I hate to sound rude, but I am busy right now."

"Uhhhmm...you know how that device makes things? The machine Sandor showed us?"

"Yes?" asked Derek.

_Boy, this is gonna sound stupid_, thought Speed. He took a ring out of his pocket. "This is a ring I got for Trixie; it's 18-karat gold. The stone that is in here is just a small ruby...but I haven't given it to her yet. Can Sandor take out a stone and exchange something else for it?"

"What?" asked Wildstar, intrigued by this request.

"I was wondering...you probably wouldn't want my money, so I was going to ask...uh...is there any machine that Sandor has to synthesize a diamond? It has to be a diamond...since I want to ask her something...uh...right before or after this battle ends..."

"What?" said Derek. "And I think Sandor could synthesize a diamond."

"He won't have to," said Nova as she took a small box out of her drawer. "Derek, we still have these...from Iscandar..."

"Iscandar?" asked Speed.

"It's a planet we went to once to help save Earth," said Derek. "They have many beautiful diamonds on that planet; those diamonds are even more beautiful than what anyone in any time could find on Earth."

Nova took off a ring from her finger. "Look at this, first," she said. "This was the engagement ring Derek gave me. It was part of the same diamond I'd like to have Sandor cut for yours tomorrow before or after the battle. It won't take long with our computers."

Speed looked at the glittering diamond, it was clear, sparkling, and beautiful. He also estimated that in their time, it would be worth something like...half a million dollars. _She's wearing a piece of another planet_, thought Speed. _Another world that people live on. How much would that be worth to us?_

Nova opened the box and unwrapped a few small clear diamonds; they were uncut, but the contents of the box were worth a small fortune. "Will this do?" she asked as she held up one of the stones.

Speed nodded. "Thanks."

"I take it that this is for more than a friendship ring," said Derek.

"It is," said Speed. "I don't know when I'll do it...but...I want to pop the question soon to Trixie. To do that...I'll need a decent ring."

"Consider it done," said Nova after she put away the stones and put the box in her clutch bag. "Derek, I'm going to take him to the cabin I've prepared for him. Then, I'll give this to Sandor, and I'll be right back."

"How long will you take?" asked Derek.

"No more than half an hour," said Nova in a sweet voice as she kissed Derek on the forehead. "Keep the cabin warm for me," she whispered.

"I will. Make sure you have your weapon ready," said Derek. "They haven't caught..."

"I don't think I'll have a thing to worry about with this," said Nova as she buckled her gun belt on over her dress.

Derek smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Well?" said Lt. Natalie Fisher as she began to clean up some items in Sickbay.

"I'm turning in soon," said Doctor Sane. "Do you know where Rabin and Balda went? They were supposed to help me clean up down here."

"I'm not sure, but I think they might have had too much sake," said Fisher. "They were supposed to be down here twenty minutes ago to end their watch."

"Go look for them and give them a piece of my mind," said Sane. "And I wonder where that twentieth-century miscreant Oiler went? Hemsford told me they still haven't found him yet. Be careful."

"He'll turn up," said Fisher. "And if I do see him, I'll have Rabin and Balda with me. They're both big enough and thuggish enough to guard me; not to mention I have an astro-automatic," she said as she pointed to the weapon she wore with her nurses' tunic.

"Good," said Sane. "I told all crew members not to wander about unarmed. Even Nova has something."

"In that dress?"

"You'd be surprised to know what she can put in her clutch bag," said Sane.

* * *

Nova was whistling to herself as she walked alone down a corridor of the _Yamato_, looking a little incongruous with that gun belt over her beautiful dress. _Dangerous times call for dangerous measures,_ she thought. _Well, at least I got the ball rolling on that diamond for Speed. And he's in his cabin. Now, back to see Derek. I guess this is the quickest route,_ she thought. _And they'd better catch that creep Snake soon._

Nova stood beside a vertical people-mover conveyor belt (one of several on the _Yamato_) and began to unbuckle one of her dress sandals. Before she finished getting rid of her heels for her ride on the conveyor belt, she heard a voice.

"Ma'am, we're in trouble," said Rabin as he showed up. "We're late. Think you can cover for us, Nova?"

"Balda...Rabin," sighed Nova. "Do you think you two can charm me out of the write-up I'm going to give you when I drag you back to Sickbay? It's almost 0200! I have to get to bed in a while. I have to be up again at 0800 to stand watch as Officer of the Deck on the First Bridge. Whatever your excuse is, it'd better be a good one," she snapped.

"Oh, we've got a good excuse," said "Rabin" with a smile.

"Which is?" snapped Nova with her hands on her hips. _This doesn't smell right; this doesn't feel right_, she thought. _These two usually respect me. Maybe they're drunk? They weren't supposed to drink too much; we may have to fight tomorrow, _she thought. "If I find out you two are drunk, you'll stand Mast when we get home," said Nova tartly.

"Oh, we're not drunk," said Balda happily as he got behind Nova.

"What are you doing with that bottle in your hand?" snapped Nova. "That's from Sickbay! You're not authorized to be carrying that stuff ar..."

Suddenly, a rag soaked with some fluid found its way over Nova's nose and mouth as "Balda" grabbed her from behind...

..and his face began to change.

"You idiot," hissed Nova sleepily as her body began to grow cold and numb all over. "That's Malanite D! Do you people know what that can do...to...a...person? Given in an overdose...well...gooodd...so sick...it can cause gastric disturbance...no...or c...c...c...cardiac arrest...and it can...kill you...And you're...not...Balda! You're..."

"Leftenant Malik Viggatz of R'Khelleva," said Viggatz merrily as Nova fell to the deck like limp spaghetti. "My comrade is named Ratzen. Now, be a nice little bitch and give my comrade Ratzen and I that globe."

"Never..." gasped Nova.

"Got it on you?" bellowed Ratzen. He grabbed the trembling, half-conscious form of Nova as she reached for her gun and slapped the Astro-Automatic out of her hand. Then, he slapped her across the face for fun. "Where _is_ it, you scheming little scum?"

"Don't...have...it...and you...can drop dead if's ya think yas gonna findz it," mumbled Nova as she began to succumb to the anesthetic.

"Search her," said Viggatz.

"Where?"

"In her clothes, ya dope. Rip them all off if ya have to," leered Viggatz. "Then keep her around before the Master shows up so we can..."

"Yeah!" laughed Ratzen. He pulled one of Nova's shoes off (the unbuckled one). "Is it between your toes?"

"Die, you...stupid...," gasped Nova as she twitched a bit and moved her hand towards her gun. _God_, she thought. _Before I pass out...even if I won't see Derek again...give me just two shots...just...two..._

"Is it up your skirt?" he laughed as he began to put his hands up her leg.

"What about in here? _Peekaboo_!" yelled Ratzen as he pulled down the bodice of Nova's outfit.

Nothing was there...except Nova, that is. Even in her half-conscious state, she retained enough strength to make herself decent with one hand...

...and shoot at them with the other. Her aim was off, but for a moment, the R'Khells got their heads down.

And Nova got up. She staggered to her bare feet and prepared to fire again...

But, Ratzen jumped at Nova and tackled her. She fell to the deck, and then Ratzen punched her hard in the mouth. As she lost consciousness, Nova tasted blood in her mouth.

"Search you?" yelled Ratzen. "I'll search you all right...I'll strip you bare and then search you right down to the damned bones for that globe!"

Then, they heard footsteps. And then, Viggatz yelled. "I sense the globe!"

"Where?"

"I dunno, someone else has it. Wadda we do with missy here?"

"Let me cut her throat," said Ratzen. "Don't need no witnesses."

"Nah, too bloody. Dump her in here," said Viggatz. "In here..." He opened a hatch. "I think it's a locker."

"It is. Got it..."

They threw Nova in the locker and phased back into the forms of "Balda" and "Rabin" just as a young woman in striped pajamas and bare feet showed up carrying a monkey down the corridor.

"Chim-Chim," said Trixie in a growling, sleepy voice. "That's the last time that I take you somewhere without enough diapers. Good thing Doctor Sane had some, and it's a good thing it's still on you, if you take my..."

Then, she ran right into "Balda" and "Rabin." "Well, you guys are still up. Nice. Spotted Snake Oiler yet?"

"Oh, we have," said "Balda".

"But you will not like where he is," said "Rabin" as he pulled a device out of his pocket and pushed a button.

"Wait a minute," said Trixie as Chim-Chim chattered. "Blood on the floor? Nova's shoe?" Trixie picked up the sandal with a free hand. "Where's my _friend_?"

"She's drunk," said "Rabin" happily. "She passed out and fell down the hatch. Can I have your monkey for a moment, honey?"

"Never," said Trixie.

"Let us have him," said "Balda" happily.

Trixie spied Nova's gun on the floor and dropped Nova's shoe and scooped up the gun. "Never!" she yelled. "You're after _it_, aren't you? Where's Snake?"

"Balda" and "Rabin" dropped their disguises again as a strange noise resounded behind Trixie.

"Where is Snake?" demanded Trixie.

The door to the Master's TARDIS opened as soon as it materialized.

"Snake is right here," snapped Snake Oiler as he bounded out of the TARDIS and caught Trixie in a headlock.

Trixie struggled hard as Viggatz and Ratzen wet their rag and fed Trixie some of the deadly medication.

"What is...happening...to...me?" asked Trixie as Chim-Chim screamed. He bit Ratzen, but the R'Khell ignored the pain as he fed Chim-Chim some of the medication. As the monkey began to grow woozy, Ratzen ripped Chim-Chim's overalls open, exposing the dreaded globe to their mocking, gloating eyes. The monkey soon weakened and passed out

"You, my dear, are about to be abducted," said the Master as he, Snake, and Karnaz emerged. "And, by the way, thank you...for this," he said as he took the glowing sphere. "It will be very useful."

Trixie, ignoring the danger, reached for it again. Snake got a forearm around her neck and squeezed. As the drug took hold, Trixie felt herself being strangled.

"Good work," said the Master. "How many are dead, Viggatz?"

"The real Balda and Rabin. We killed them. And the twenty-third century Earth woman who killed Lady Yvona. She is dying in that locker from an overdose. Should we slaughter the dark-haired one?"

"No, bring her with us to El Tigre," said Snake.

"Why is that?" asked Karnaz.

"Easy. She will be the perfect bait... for Speed," hissed Snake as he stroked Trixie's cheek. "In the meantime, maybe I can have some fun with her? Like that, girlie?"

At that, Karnaz laughed like a maniac, as the Master let him touch the sacred globe; the globe that was back in R'Khell hands again at last.

It would be the beginning of the end for Earth.

* * *

Is this it?

Is it the end?

Not yet, luckily.

**Stay tuned for Chapter Twelve: _"El Tigre: Darkness in the Jungle"_**


	12. Toward El Tigre: Darkness in the Jungle

**Attack and Counterattack**

**A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"**

**Chapter Twelve "Toward El Tigre: Darkness in the Jungle"**

_First…Reiterating some copyrights and credits...etc…._

**_Speed Racer_**_ is (c) 2005 by Speed Racer Enterprises._

**_Star Blazers_**_ is (c) 2005 by Voyager Entertainment._

**_Doctor Who_**_ is (c) 2005 by the British Broadcasting Corporation. I don't own any of these properties...**Freddo**_

_Second…Sorry I've been away so long; a lot of work and some health problems kept me from getting back to this as soon as I had liked; not to mention the fact that I lost one rough draft of this chapter when one of my PC's crashed a few months back…I'd like to thank you for being patient, and thank you for enduring what will be quite a long installment…**Freddo **_

**_

* * *

_**

**July 16, 1968**

**Space Battleship _Yamato_**

**Captain's Quarters**

**0310 Hours (Local Time)**

**

* * *

**

It was a depressing scene in the _Yamato's_ Sickbay.

Nova lay semi-conscious on a bed in a hospital gown, receiving a drug and saline solution through an IV to counteract the overdose of Malanite that the R'Khells had given her.

However, even as Speed watched Wildstar looking at his wife with concern in his eyes, he felt sick.

Trixie was gone.

He was aware that the R'Khells had taken her…and the globe.

He was also filled with rage, because Wildstar's Space Marines had discovered evidence that Snake had assisted in the kidnapping of Trixie. The evidence had been security camera video taken by a camera in the ceiling of the corridor they had been in. At the moment, a sleepy Nova was verifying the story for the Commodore as he gently asked her questions.

Finally, Wildstar said to Speed, "Now we know who was involved: the Master, Snake, and the R'Khells. They used the Master's ship to get away."

"It's hopeless," said Speed. "We'll never catch up to them, now…they could be…anywhere…"

"Not quite," said the Doctor, who had shown up again. "I have a fix on where the Master is; the only logical place he could go with the sphere if we wants to use it."

"Where?" asked Sparky.

"Brazil," said the Doctor. "The Pyramid of El Tigre is there, along the Amazon River, you remember. The race was to end there. The reason why the Master will take it there is because the ley lines of the Earth intersect strongly at that point at the equator. With those lines of force, he can use the Globe to destroy the Universe, and we, on the other hand, can create a magnetic zone of turbulence that will destroy the power of Ekogaru's globe. That is, that is if we can get it there and I can get to it before he does."

"And if you can't stop him?" asked Sparky.

"Then we lose, and existence as we know it will probably end," said the Doctor.

"Wonderful," said Speed. "Of course, my existence is coming to an end, anyway…they'll probably kill Trixie…"

"No need to give up hope," said the Doctor. "We can still get you there in time…"

"How?" said Speed.

"The _Yamato_ can do it," said Wildstar. "It will be a bit tricky to arrange, but we can still carry out our plan. We were planning to drop you off in Brazil near the end of the course. We can still do that, and we can put you down near Fonte Boa. Then, you and the Doctor can retrieve Trixie and the sphere, and make your way into the jungle, where we can have an ambush waiting for the enemy forces."

"So, the idea is to catch up to them before they get there…" mused Speed.

"If they are going overland, it'll take them about twenty hours from the edge of Kapetopac," said the Doctor. "Then, again, the Master could have taken them there already…in his TARDIS…he could…already be there…if…"

"If what?" said Speed.

"They could be there now," said the Doctor. "Which means we can't take the Mach Five; we can't fit her through the doors of my TARDIS since my Chameleon Circuit doesn't work, but his does…"

"I think I know what you're thinking," said Wildstar. "Let me have Hemsford prepare a squad of Marines…I can go, Speed can go, you, of course, will go…Sparky can go…"

"I'm going," said Nova.

"No, you're not well enough yet!" said Doctor Sane.

"Doctor, Trixie will need a medic, particularly if she's hurt or dosed with any medication," said Nova. "Derek, I can do it. Order him to let me go!"

"I'll have to think about that…"

"I wonder where Spritle and Chim-Chim are?" said Sparky.

"I wonder where my TARDIS key is?" mused the Doctor as he slapped at his pockets….

* * *

"How do you open this thing, Chim-Chim?" said Spritle as he worked with the TARDIS key he had picked from the Doctor's pocket

He had seen the TARDIS arrive earlier; it was currently in the form that it had been stuck in for quite a few years; the form of a blue London Metropolitan Police Box, hidden in the _Yamato's_ mechanical engineering labs.

The "Police Box" was about the size of a 1960's American telephone booth, with double doors that seemed to be made out of wood. Of course, the doorway was too narrow to take the Mach Five into, but two people could enter the TARDIS abreast, if they squeezed a bit.

Chim-Chim chattered as Spritle worked the strange-looking key into the brass lock on the TARDIS' front door, near the plaque that said POLICE TELEPHONE FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC: ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE AVAILABLE IMMEDIATELY—OFFICERS AND CARS RESPOND TO ALL URGENT CALLS – PULL TO OPEN.

Out of curiosity, Chim-Chim pulled at a handle by the plaque: a small hatch opened, and the monkey found a telephone, which he began to chatter into. Then he went "Boop-vroop?" as he raised his brows questioning Spritle as he worked at the lock.

"Why? There might be candy in here," said Spritle. "Besides, wherever that old guy is going, I wanna be there to help…"

Spritle finally got the lock open just as footsteps could be heard outside nearby in the corridor just outside the lab. "Let's hide in here and see where that weird guy hides his candy…and also see how he makes this thing appear and…"

"….d…d..disappear," said Spritle in awe as he crossed the dimensional threshold and found that…

…the gleaming white control room of the TARDIS was far bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"WOW!" said Spritle. "Chim-Chim, they were right! That old guy IS from outer space! And this thing is magic!" he said as he circled the large hexagonal control panel that surrounded the TARDIS' Time Rotor; a huge clear column blinking with lights and odd devices. A strange humming noise filled the Ship.

"Maybe this thing will give us candy?" asked Spritle as he poked at a few buttons. Some of the buttons and lights changed color, but no candy seemed to be forthcoming from the control panel. Spritle then left the key on the control panel and said, "Let's look through that door for the candy machines…"

Chim-Chim agreed with him, and he and Spritle ran off as the others came in…

* * *

The Doctor, Speed, Sparky, Wildstar, Nova (who was back in her regular uniform), Hemsford, and about twenty Space Marines entered the control room a minute later.

"I wonder who opened the door," said the Doctor as he looked around; and noticed his TARDIS key sitting on the control panel. "Hullo. There it is!" he said as he shut the doors by pulling a red lever on the console. "I say; who's been messing about with my ship?"

"Where could someone go to hide in here?" asked Sparky.

"It's immense, and I've been in here once before," said Wildstar.

"You could hide anywhere in this ship," said Nova. "I think these corridors go on for miles…"

"Three hundred and eighty, to be precise," said the Doctor.

"What?" said Speed.

"There's three hundred and eighty miles' worth of corridors in my TARDIS; been a few hundred years since I've checked them all out, oh, this is bad, this is very, VERY bad…."

"What's bad?" asked Lieutenant Hemsford; the platoon leader of Wildstar's current Space Marine contingent. "And how big is this thing again?" asked the large African-American. "And, how, sir, do you get all this inside such a small…"

"Dimensional transcendentiality," snapped the Doctor as he looked at the console. "Whoever has been messing about with my ship has prepared it for a Time Ram by sheer chance…"

"What's that?" asked Wildstar.

"A method of attack that could destroy the ship; and everything around it. They've taken the energy source, which feeds off the Eye of Harmony…"

"That is?" asked Sparky.

"Bugger your questions!" snapped the Doctor as he worked. The old man was sweating as he changed control settings. "If this ship goes up, Wildstar, it will create a massive wave of time-space disturbance that would most surely solve our problems for good…with a rather nasty effect…"

"What is…that rather nasty effect?" asked Nova meekly.

"It will create a black hole that will suck this ship, your spacecraft, Brazil, El Tigre, and probably the entire Planet Earth straight down into a naked singularity, incidentally destroying the whole human race as it does so! Haven't had a situation like this since Jo messed about with these controls last , and…Who could have done this?"

Speed looked around, and found a slingshot near a door. "Spritle!" he yelled. "That little brat's probably looking for candy! Spritle!" yelled Speed as he stuck his head down a corridor. "Come back!" he yelled, his voice echoing down the huge space.

"Too late to bother now," said the Doctor as he worked and the sound of the humming changed. "Reversed it, just in time, now, everyone, SIT!" he yelled.

"Why?" said Sparky.

The Doctor worked and then pressed one final button. The Time Rotor began to move up and down, and he said, "We're on our way to El Tigre now! If you don't sit down, the TARDIS could knock you about for a bit….."

And, outside, there was a sudden wheezing noise as the light atop the TARDIS began to flash.

At that, the ship dematerialized and disappeared from the _Yamato_. Inside, the ship rocked under their feet as it went off into the Vortex.

Speed had the feeling this was going to be a very strange ride…

* * *

In the meantime, in the jungle, the Master's TARDIS appeared.

"Great job, huh?" said Snake Oiler as he dragged an unconscious Trixie around like a sack.

"No, not a great job," mused the Master. "Something threw me off course! We were aiming right for the pyramid! Karnaz, were you playing games with my controls?"

"I was not," said Karnaz. "And we have something to settle before we step outside."

"What?" snapped the Master.

"We must settle who is in command here," said Karnaz as he and his men quietly surrounded the Master with drawn blasters. "There are six of us," said Karnaz as he pointed at himself, Viggatz, Ratzen, and the other surviving members of Team Rouge who were there, "One of you, and two stupid humans. And there is one globe…"

"You can have _this_," said the Master as he threw a crystal globe onto the deck before a shocked Snake. "Take it, and _leave_. Do you not think I have other means of accomplishing my mission? Means that do not include you or your moronic sacred artifacts?"

"Why, the sacred globe of Ekogaru," said Viggatz in awe. He felt drawn to the sphere. "Let me have the honor, Commander Karnaz…"

Karnaz struck him across the face. "Idiot! Only I can detect if it is true or not," said the R'Khell. Trixie slowly began to wake up as Karnaz reached for the globe.

_If I can get that_, thought Trixie woozily… _Maybe there's some way I can get away with it…even if it costs me my soul…I want to save everyone…especially Speed…_

As Karnaz reached for the globe, Trixie jumped for it with a squeal.

"NO!" yelled Viggatz. He shot at Trixie, but she rolled away from the shot.

Ratzen kicked Trixie in the side. She screamed as she felt two ribs cracking, and she struggled to get up as her fingers brushed the globe.

But, Ratzen took it and then struck her across the face.

"How dare you profane that?" said the R'Khell commander. He held it and said, "O, Lord Ekogaru, let me feel your presence, and….WHAT? Nothing?"

"You see how easy you are to fool?" said the Master with an evil smile. He slowly withdrew a second globe with one hand. The other hand held a weapon; namely, his Tissue Compression Eliminator.

"So, we both have blasters," said Karnaz as, unexpectedly, Snake crawled over to Trixie.

"What do _you_ want?" she whispered.

"I wanted you captured and I wanted you as a hostage; not permanently hurt."

"How chivalrous of you," she said.

"Get out of the way, damn you!"

"Why?"

"You don't wanna be nearby when those weapons go off," he said. "And I don't want you dead."

Somehow trusting Snake's judgment, Trixie crawled along with him to a corner of the room, un-noticed by the aliens.

"So, we have blasters, both of us," said the Master. "Why don't _you_ fire first?"

"I will, you _V'ranshanda!_ _KIRRATZ_!" yelled Karnaz in his own language.

The R'Khells all fired…at once.

The Master leaped upwards and did a somersault in mid-air as six laser beams converged on the spot where he had been.

The shocked R'Khells tried to react as the Master landed on his booted toes. Then, with an evil smile, he activated his weapon and spun it around at the R'Khells.

Viggatz was the only one to escape; he ran out the TARDIS doors as the beam hit Ratzen.

Trixie sat open-mouthed as Ratzen suddenly turned…

…into a shriveled husk that looked like a small doll. The same fate befell Patna, Yagenz, Mikma, and, finally, Karnaz himself.

"Here, human, do you want Karnaz?" said the Master as he picked him up and threw his smoking, shrunken form at Trixie. "I understand that you females fancy playing with dolls."

"You are _horrible_!" cried Trixie.

"You can have this, too," he said as he kicked the false globe at her. "It's a fake. You may enjoy playing with it with your boyfriend. He _is_ on his way, you know. Not that _he_ can do much in regards to my plans."

"What are your plans?" sneered Snake as he got up.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" he whispered. He stared at Snake and said, "I am your Master. You shall sleep. You shall sleep _now_!"

Snake fought the impulse for a moment, but then he fell asleep with open eyes. "Now, awake, and tie her up," said the Master.

"Be silent," said the Master as he stared at Trixie. "Yes…obey…"

Unable to resist the weird alien impulse, Trixie was struck dumb, but she remained conscious as the hypnotized form of Snake Oiler tied her up with some rope.

"My plan?" said the Master. He looked at his control panel and said, "Now I see why we are off course…ten miles away from the Pyramid….we hit the edge of a forming Time Ram field in the Vortex. Nice try, Doctor. Glad you were able to break away from your Terran pets long enough to try something ruthless…and suicidal. Yes, Doctor…I take off my hat to you. But you cannot stop me now. Our race now ends. It ends at the El Tigre Pyramid. It is fortunate it ends there. The reason why is because the ley lines of the Earth intersect strongly at that point at the equator, creating a magnetic zone of turbulence that will, if I turn the globe ninety degrees when placing it in the pyramid, enable me to harness all of the block transfer equations that underlie the structure of the Universe. When I have those equations in my power, I will be able to force the Universe to surrender…to my will…or, if it will not surrender, I can simply erase this Universe, and start over again. Yes, I can rewrite the verses of the Terrans' Scriptures, "In the beginning, God made the heavens and the Earth", and rewrite them to read, "In the beginning, I, the Master, wrought a new heavens and a new Earth! And then, all will worship me! Godhood awaits me!"

Trixie shivered at the Master's blasphemy as he laughed a cold, vicious laugh like a madman while he turned to the controls of his ship. _God, I don't pray all that much_, she thought. _But, if You can hear me, please help me put a stop to this. This man is utterly mad!_

* * *

**July 16, 1968**

**The Doctor's TARDIS**

**Food Preparation Area**

**0522 Hours (Local Time)**

* * *

Spritle had found exactly what he had wanted to find.

A candy machine.

Well, he guessed it was one. It was a large device that had pictures of different foods on it near red buttons. He pressed the one that was near an item that looked like a chocolate bar inside a wrapper and he pressed once.

To his delight, a chocolate bar came out.

Then, he pressed the button again _Chim-Chim needs one_, he thought.

A second one came out. He fed it to Chim-Chim, and locked the device open by banging on the button again.

As he greedily ate his candy, another one came out. Followed by another, and another.

He hid them in his coveralls as Speed showed up.

His brother demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Uh…Speed, I'm okay…"

"What are you up to?"

"Getting candy."

"You know you're in a lot of trouble? When you pushed all of those buttons out there, you caused the ship to go into Time Ram mode, and you almost blew us up!"

"I'm sorry," said Spritle with downcast eyes…as more candy came out of the alien food processor. The candy bars were starting to pile up on the floor, as they had filled up the hopper at the bottom of the machine. Chim-Chim grabbed at one as two more fell out onto his paw.

"You deserve a spanking!" said Speed.

"Isn't that usually Trixie's job?" said Spritle. "Where is she?"

Speed went silent and shut his eyes in pain.

"Speed…where's Trixie gone?"

"The enemy…captured her. I think she's in terrible pain right now…or maybe…she's…dead…"

"Dead..?"

Speed nodded as tears ran down his cheeks.

At that, Spritle began to scream and cry. "I loved Trixie!" he yelled. "Please, God don't let her be dead!"

"She…I don't want to think about it…," said Speed. "And Sandor gave me this," he said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box.

"What is it?" sobbed Spritle.

"An engagement ring he made," said Speed. "Spritle…I…I was gonna ask her to marry me…today…but how can I, if…?"

Sprite nodded sadly. "Let me stop this machine. Suddenly, I don't want any more candy." He banged on the button. More candy came out. "Speedy! I can't stop it! I…"

The Doctor stuck his head in the room. "We're two miles away from the El Tigre Pyramid, Speed. It was the closest I could get it, thanks to this jungle. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so," said Speed as he put Trixie's ring back in his pocket.

"Speed, c'mon," said Sparky.

"Yeah…"

"But the candy machine!" yelled Spritle.

"A stowaway?" said the Doctor. "Are you aware, young man, what you almost did to my ship?"

"I can't stop this candy machine," said Spritle.

"I mean, when you were pressing buttons in the control room," said the Doctor as he looked at the machine. He suddenly comprehended that his food processor was making enough candy bars to fill the alcove ankle-deep. "There, that'll do it," he said as he banged the machine a certain way with his fist…and the candy stopped. "It needs repair. It has been doing that for the past…oh…three hundred years. Sparky, you will keep these little hellions in here. Speed, come with me. The nerve of them, causing a Time Ram by pushing buttons, almost destroyed the Earth with it, they did…"

"Are we in trouble?" asked Spritle as they were left alone with Sparky.

"I think you are," said Sparky. "I really think you are…"

Outside, the Doctor took a sniff of the deep jungle air. He was followed by Commodore Derek Wildstar, Nova, Hemsford and his men, and Speed.

Speed looked gloomily at a path in the jungle that was marked with a yellow flag. "This was where the race was supposed to end," he said.

Wildstar started as he heard footsteps coming out of the jungle. "Everyone, look sharp!" he snapped. He and Nova pulled their blasters, followed by the Marines.

Three battered-looking men in Brazilian Army fatigues emerged from the jungle with their hands up. Their leader, a bearded man who was covered with sweat, ran up to the Doctor yelling, "_Perigo, Perigo Grande_!"

"What?" asked Derek.

"Portuguese," said Nova. "Danger, great danger!"

"What is this?" said the Doctor.

"_perigo__, perigo grande. Nativos selvagens," _said their leader. "_Não entre na selva.__ Somente três de nós sobreviveram. São headhunters."_

"Headhunters?" said the Doctor. "Interesting…"

The sergeant continued in anguished Portuguese as his two survivors took canteens of water from the Space Marines. "_Devem__ ter cancelado a raça por causa dos headhunters!__ Estão guardando a pirâmide do EL Tigre. Nós guardávamos o último ponto de verificação e a linha de revestimento. Não vá promover."_

"What's going on?" asked Derek. "Nova, this isn't my language…"

"He says that they were guarding the finish line of the race until a band of headhunters drove them off," said Nova. "He says they were guarding the El Tigre Pyramid. Great."

Nova stepped forward, nodding as the Doctor asked the Portuguese leader, "_Quantos__ homens você tem, e quantos homens você tem? Pode você falar o inglês?"_

Nova added, "_Você__ necessita a atenção médica?_"

"Yes, I speak English, not good, though. We don't need doctors, dear girl; the dead men do. Or did. But they dead. There was squad of twenty of us, my old sir. I think they were over a hundred. They had spears and blowguns. Very bad men. I am Sergeant Vicente Fernandez, and this is Private Piura and Corporal Alvorado. I'm only one here who speaks English. Americans?"

"You could kinda say that," said Hemsford. "We're Marines."

"Don't go in that jungle. Great danger. And also…they…they…"

Then, Piura burst in with, "_O trovão que nós nos ouvimos antes, sergeant, o trovão. E shakling à terra. E o que o nativo nos disse."_

"Thunder, earthquake," said the Doctor. "What did the native tell you?"

"He told us they were at war with something trying to invade their sacred jungle," said Sergeant Fernandez.

"What?" said Speed.

"_O diabo, diabo, diabo!", said _Corporal Alvorado

"He says, 'The devil'," said Nova.

"Sounds appropriate, given our friend. I think the Master is making the locals even more restless than usual," said the Doctor. "Sergeant, your men are safe with us. Follow us. We are a special mission."

"Where are you going?" asked Sergeant Fernandez.

"To El Tigre," said Wildstar. "We have to get there."

"And no," said Nova. "We're not crazy. We have to do this. For the sake of us all…."

"I know where he is," said the Doctor. "Let's go."

The Doctor walked off down the jungle path alone. The force of the old Time Lord's will was such that the others followed him after only a moment's hesitation.

He seemed to know where they were going. And, somehow, the others had confidence. Why?

It was the aura he gave off. After all, he was the most intelligent of the group.

As they walked on, a depressed Speed wondered if Trixie was alive or not.

_Trixie,_ he thought. _If you're dead, I guess the rest of us are going to join you…and very soon, at that._

* * *

What will happen next?

What is Snake's agenda? Is Trixie safe from him?

What will the Master do? Will he beat the Doctor to the pyramid?

And what might the surviving R'Khells be up to?

Can Speed help our friends win and save the planet?

**Stay tuned for Chapter Thirteen where we will conclude with: _"Hell in the Jungle"_**


	13. Hell in the Jungle Conclusion

**Attack and Counterattack**

**A Speed Racer Fanfic by "Freddo"**

**Chapter Thirteen "Hell in the Jungle"**

_First…Reiterating some copyrights and credits...etc…._

**_Speed Racer_**_ is (c) 2005 by Speed Racer Enterprises._

**_Star Blazers_**_ is (c) 2005 by Voyager Entertainment._

**_Doctor Who_**_ is (c) 2005 by the British Broadcasting Corporation. I don't own any of these properties...**Freddo**_

_Second: This is it; the final chapter, at last! Hope you like it…**Freddo **_

**_

* * *

_**

**July 16, 1968**

**Brazil**

**The Amazon River Valley**

**Near the El Tigre Pyramid**

**0622 Hours (Local Time)**

**

* * *

**

Trixie's pajamas were torn, and her feet were bleeding as the Master used Snake Oiler to drive her through the hot jungle like an animal. She had been tied up with a vine, and Snake was leading her along by the end of the vine, like a dog on a leash.

She missed Speed more than ever, and she was horribly depressed; particularly since she could see the El Tigre Pyramid looming in the distance, just across the rushing river.

"Don't worry, we're not far," said the Master as he walked along with a machete in one hand and his damnable TCE gun in the other hand. Trixie wasn't sure where he had hidden the sphere, but she could feel its presence on his person, even though she was about nine feet away from him.

The hypnotized form of Snake wasn't letting her get any closer to the Master than that.

Trixie knew that the R'Khells were enemies, but she was still sickened at the cold manner in which the Master had killed them. She even felt pity for Karnaz himself. She wondered vaguely if Karnaz had been really evil deep down; or if he had just been forced to follow orders like any soldier.

Her train of thought was derailed when she saw six practically naked men leaping out of the rain forest before them. They had spears, and she couldn't understand their tribal language, but she guessed that they were trying to bar the way to the group.

_I wish they were on our side_, she thought in a gloomy fashion. _Of course, I know the last bunch of them tried to kill us; well, I'm sure they did. Spears and blowgun darts must mean they aren't friendly_.

Trixie shivered as she remembered what she had seen. She had seen the corpses of Brazilian Army troops, corpses of what she guessed were members of another tribe (who had worn loincloths), and corpses of these men, men who wore only feathers on their heads and rude cords and a small bit of grass around their waists; men who had painted their faces to resemble skulls. These were men who, as she had seen in a most nauseating manner, enjoyed eating human flesh. She guessed that…because she had seen one of them bending over a dead Brazilian soldier, and…

_No, don't think about that…_ thought Trixie. _Because of what's at stake, pray that the Star Force gets hold of us before the Master gets to that pyramid, or pray that…they kill us….quickly…and keep us from getting there._

"_sama__ la cana de irvara k' raza d' mooti_!" yelled the tallest of the natives, the one that Trixie guessed was the leader.

The Master answered him in the same rude tribal dialect, saying that he didn't care if he had been seen with the Manyadas before; he meant to pass to El Tigre.

"Why do you want to go to our sacred pyramid, outsider?" demanded the native in his tongue. Trixie had no idea what he was actually saying, but she knew he was challenging the Master.

"I have the permission of your chief," replied the Master in the tribal dialect. "_Yanna__ ladda_," he said, which meant, "I speak truly." Then, he snapped, in the local dialect, "I bring a sacrifice for your jaguar god. This girl must be slain at the pyramid. After I offer her blood to your god, you can dine on the rest."

"_Shanna__ da wa yanna ladda ne_?" demanded the native commander. The Master knew he said; _How__ do I know you speak truly?_

"I am a mighty shaman of my people!" snapped the Master. "I have demonstrated my dark magic to your chief and your shaman. I am stronger than your shaman."

"How do we know this?" challenged the tribal guard commander.

"Your shaman! Here he is! Gaze upon him!" snapped the Master. Trixie then felt sick as he withdrew the shrunken doll that had been the tribe's shaman. Thanks to the Master's Tissue Compression Eliminator, he was shaman no more.

"What sort of magic is this?" yelled the tribal troop leader. "Why should we not kill you now?"

The Master pointed the TCE at him. He smiled and fired.

The others looked on in awe as the beam came out of the weapon. They looked on in shock as their leader turned into a shrunken doll.

The Master looked at the heavily-feathered man he knew was the second-in-command of this guard band, and he tossed the corpse at him. "Here is your Band Chief Iyada," said the Master. "He is dead because he has offended me and I have used my magic! Do you wish to die, too, Warrior Shanda?"

The fearful warrior started at the sudden use of his name, wondering how the Master knew it. He promptly knelt before the Master and began to salaam him fiercely while he said, "Ode…ode…ode….ode…ode…ode yo…yo ode…yo…ode…"

"That's right, worship me," said the Master with a sardonic grin in English. "You see, I truly _am_ a god, at least as far as _you_ are concerned…"

Trixie shivered, guessing that, soon, she would be taken over the bridge.

She looked at the bridge…and began to get an idea…maybe…just maybe…she could escape…even though it would mean a swim in the raging Amazon below…

* * *

The Doctor continued to walk through the jungle, with both of the Wildstars, Fernandez, Hemsford, and the other Brazilian troops walking behind him. Speed was behind them, talking with one of the Space Marines as they went deeper into the jungle. 

"Yes, the old man's definitely on a trail of some sort. And I smell water."

"How can you smell water in this rotting jungle?" asked Speed.

"Lots of survival training," said the Space Marine. "Oh, by the way, my name's Sergeant Reyes. I could understand a bit of what the Brazilians were saying before; my native Spanish is pretty close to Portuguese."

"What were they saying?"

"They were saying they could smell something weird in the jungle; something not made with hands…something…"

"Halt!" yelled Commodore Wildstar from up front. "The Doctor's found something…"

"What?" asked Speed, who was temporarily forgetting his fears for Trixie by thinking of the challenge that lay ahead.

Wildstar motioned for him to come up.

Speed looked on. He saw something strange standing in the jungle; something stranger than the Doctor's TARDIS.

This thing, whatever it was, looked like a huge Ionic pillar that had literally dropped into the jungle from nowhere. It looked like some forgotten, threatening piece of something built long ago by some lost people.

"What is it?" asked Speed. As he walked up to the object, he heard it humming softly.

"Don't you touch that," snapped the Doctor. "We've just found the Master's TARDIS."

"Interesting," said the Doctor as he brushed its exterior with his fingers. "Remnants of E-Spatial matter. Very interesting indeed."

"What is it?" said Wildstar.

"An observation. It appears that he was delayed by a very interesting accident…"

"There was a scuffle around here," said Nova as she knelt to examine the footprints. "Quite a few men with boots….set of footprints leading off…that way…and these others…"

Derek looked on as Nova examined the trail left in the soft mud. "Three of them; two with boots, one set of bare feet…" Nova put her own booted foot alongside the bare footprint for a moment. "About my size, and Trixie and I were able to wear the same shoe size; I remember that from when I made her that outfit," she said. "Derek! Trixie's alive!"

"Trixie?" snapped Speed. "Where is she?"

"With these two men, it looks like," said Wildstar.

"One of those prints is the Master's," said the Doctor as Speed's heart leapt within him. _Trixie_, he thought. _I might see you again!_

"How do you know?" asked Derek.

"I feel his aura in the prints," said the Doctor as he gently touched the footprint with his eyes closed. "The other one is Snake Oiler….and the Master has him under hypnosis….at least as far as I can tell. His aura is very confused, almost idiotic."

"Figures," snorted Derek. "That guy is an idiot."

Speed had to smile at that. "I agree with you, Commodore."

"Good we're in agreement," said Derek with a smirk of his own.

"What do we do, sir?" asked Hemsford as he looked at Derek.

"Give me a moment to figure this one out," said the long-haired young man as he squinted at the trail and scratched his head. "The last thing I want, Lieutenant, is for us to walk into some kind of ambush."

"Amen to that," said Hemsford.

"But where would they ambush us from?" said Nova. "These trees are growing so close together…"

"Right; this jungle is thick enough," said the Doctor. "We follow their trail. The water off in the distance is the Amazon. I can smell it, too, and I know we're not that far from the pyramid, now. Unless they find a way to get across, they'll be stopped there at the river. El Tigre is maybe two miles away, in this direction. Let's go. Follow me, quickly…but carefully."

Wildstar nodded. "Nova, make sure your medkit is ready. I think we'll need it."

"You will," said the Doctor.

"Why?"

"Nova, I can detect that Trixie is losing blood. She's been hurt. Quite badly."

Speed gritted his teeth. "Whoever hurt her is gonna pay for it…"

* * *

After they walked along for a while, Sergeant Fernandez spotted something. He motioned for the Doctor to stop. "Look," he said. "Signs of a tribal war." 

"Who is it?" said the Doctor.

"Some of these are the Manyada people; the ones who are wearing the loincloths. They're at least semi-friendly toward us, and if we meet a live one, he could serve as guide. I understand a little of their dialect."

"And the others? The…almost-naked men," added the Doctor.

"The headhunters," said Fernandez grimly. "I don't know their tribal name; we call them the _Muertos_ people," he said.

"The people who seek death," said Wildstar. "How appropriate."

"No," said Nova as she looked at something in the woods and turned away with a pale, pained face. "Oh, my God, NO!"

"Nova, what's wrong?" said Derek.

"Is it Trixie?" cried Speed.

"Don't look, Sergeant Fernandez, It's one of your men," said Nova. "Or…it _was_…now we know those men…cannibals…excuse me. I need to be sick…"

Nova ran off into the underbrush. Derek could hear her coughing and gagging as she took off. Speed hit a tree in frustration.

"I wish we could stop this," he said.

"The Manyada and _Muertos_ have been at war for decades," said Sergeant Fernandez. "Both of them, they claim this land. Ignorant your race planners must have been, planning car race through this country. This is bad country here, this part of Brazil, worse even than Kapetopac. I have family in Kapetopac; that is how I know this place is worse."

Nova came back a moment later. Derek held her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it…it was worse even than an autopsy…evil men, those _Muertos…_"

"_Si_," said Sergeant Fernandez grimly. "I know all too well. There was what happened to my brother…"

"What was that?" asked Speed.

"My brother Raul and I served together here, once. One day, Raul took off with patrol. Then, I found him…like…"

"The man I saw?" asked Nova.

Fernandez nodded. "This place is hell. And that pyramid has an evil name, too. The Manyada, they say, it is very evil place."

"Why is that?" asked the Doctor.

"They say that it was built long ago. They say that it was dropped from the sky…by demons."

"Demons," said the Doctor.

"Demons," said Fernandez. "From sky. So the tribal people say…"

"This is getting stranger all the time," said the Doctor. "Let's go. We need to follow that trail…"

They made formation again and went on. As they walked on, Speed looked through the jungle canopy.

In the distance, he could see the top of a stepped pyramid.

_So that's it_, he thought. _So, that's El Tigre. But why do they say it came from the sky? Strange…_

* * *

"Almost there," said the Master with a sick leer on his face. They stopped near a shaky plank-and-rope bridge that they had just crossed. It went over the chasm in which the Amazon flowed to the east. He slapped Trixie as he noticed that she was beginning to look woozy. 

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Can't you see I'm cut?" she wept. "My legs are bleeding. My feet are bleeding from the stones on the trail. And my ribs…"

"Yes, you're in pain," said the Master gleefully as he touched her side. Part of her pajama top was shredded, and he could feel the cracked ribs on her right side beneath the tautly-muscled flesh of her delicate flank. Trixie screamed as he ripped her pajama top open, popping the remaining buttons.

"No, it is not what you think," he said as he covered her upper chest quickly and then roughly tied the pajama top shut, exposing her stomach in the process. "I don't want you or need you in that way. Maybe my robot Snake here does, and maybe I will let him have you when we are done. I need you alert to see how I bring down your race, girl. I need a Witness to my grandeur. You won't hurt quite as much like this, and you will be able to breathe."

"Thank you," said Trixie in mock gratitude as a scheme ran through her mind. "Can…can I give you a hug for that?"

"I said I don't want or need you, but I do appreciate your acknowledging me as your better at last. Yes, hug me. Feel free to do so."

Feeling sickened by what she was doing, Trixie hugged the Master, and, then, she distracted him with a kiss.

He was surprised and annoyed by this, and he was so discomfited that he didn't even notice Trixie reaching into the bag he carried with her eyes closed.

_I carried it once before,_ she thought. _It almost drive me mad, but for Speed and Earth and everything, I can give my sanity. Let me get it…._

Her fingers clasped around the sphere, and she took the softball-sized crystal object out of the pouch.

Then, she broke the embrace and ran…as fast as she could.

"What?" yelled the Master. "Curse you! You've _got_ it! Come back! I order you to!"

But, Trixie didn't meet his gaze, since she flung herself off the bridge into the Amazon with one mighty leap. She didn't hear the Master raging at her to come back, nor did she feel his TCE beam piercing into the deep, cold water near her. She was half-drowning, and all she had on her mind was surfacing and getting out of there as fast as her aching legs could kick her.

The Master fired again as he roared like an animal. His shot just missed Trixie. "Obey me!" he roared as he tried to meet her gaze. "Bring it back!"

As he fired and cursed, something rolled out of his pouch. It was glowing dimly, and Snake was attracted to it.

The Master recovered himself and keep Snake's fingers off the true sphere by only a millisecond.

"Stay back! I am your Master!" ordered the evil Time Lord as he stared at Snake. Snake again lost the ability to think on his own and he stood dumbly, drooling as he waited for orders. "Yeah?" he said in an idiot's slurred voice. "Whatizzit now? Boss?"

"What is your name, fool?"

"Snakie? Oiley Snakie? Duhhhhhhhhhhh…." At that, Snake crossed his eyes and looked at his own index finger very intently.

"Nice job. You are a very useful idiot now."

"Dat mean I'm smart?"

"Unfortunately, the effect will wear off in time and you shall be back to your own sneering, usual self," said the Master. "But, we have things to do," said the evil Time Lord as he smiled and picked up the sphere. "Let the girl drown; don't look back. Follow me to El Tigre, then we shall wait."

"Who we waitin' for? My daddy? Daddy's gonna be real mad at me, yes. Captain Terror don't like being made fun of or made to look stupid, no, no, no. And Snakie is gonna get his teeth knocked out by daddy."

"We are waiting for the Doctor to arrive when we get there. I want him to see my moment of utter triumph."

"Yeah, Doctor looks dopey. Let's all laugh at the Doctor. Har har har har har…"

"Interesting," said the Master. "There is very little difference between your mentality when you are normal and your mentality when you are made moronic, Snake."

"Thank you, boss."

The Master and Snake crossed over to the other side. "Now, use your knife. Cut the ropes that tie the bridge to the stakes. I don't want those troops after me; just the Doctor and a few of his Terran friends. Besides, I will need time when we get to El Tigre. It is a long climb to the upper level of the pyramid."

"Gotcha, Master." At that, Snake cut the ropes. "Are we goin?"

"Let's go forward," said the Master with an evil smile.

* * *

Trixie struggled in the water. The current was strong, and she almost dropped the sphere (which she didn't know was the fake) three times as she struggled through the water. If she hadn't been a strong swimmer, she would have been drowned. But, some time passed, and as her breath came in painful gasps, the opposite shore drew nearer and nearer. 

Then, her hands dug into the mud, and she collapsed into the mud holding the sphere. Her legs and feet still hung in the water; but here, the water wasn't deep.

She had made it, but she was unconscious…

* * *

A while later, Trixie Shimura heard a voice in the darkness. 

"Trixie!"

_Speed, is that you?_ Trixie thought.

Trixie felt herself being shaken roughly.

"TRIXIE!" she heard a moment later; the cry was loud and desperate.

"…Speed…?"

"She's saying something," said a woman's voice. "And she is breathing on her own."

"Trixie?" she heard. She felt something like hot water on her cheeks.

"Be careful," said an authoritative voice that she vaguely remembered. "I need to take that; she may be affected by it as soon as she regains full consciousness."

Trixie held on weakly as someone took the cool, hard globe from her hand. "nooo…" she muttered.

"Gentlemen, step away," said the gentle female voice. "She needs privacy while I check her vitals."

"Just a moment longer, Nova," begged the familiar voice. Then, Trixie's head was raised, and a face swam into focus. "Trixie? Honey?"

"Speed?" said Trixie. "Were you crying for me? Is that what that water was…I…?"

"Trixie…you've come back to me," sobbed Speed.

"Oh, Speed….you're there…" At that, she and Speed exchanged a weak, gasping kiss…

"I need to be alone with her for a moment, gentlemen. Please leave us alone!" said Nova. Trixie looked on, puzzled, as Nova pulled things from her medkit with one hand, and, oddly, opened her own uniform at the neckline with the other.

"Why're you doing that?" asked Trixie.

"Don't worry; Derek says some of us will have to swim across the river, because that bridge is cut. I have a swimsuit on under my uniform, so you need the upper part of it more than I do right now."

"Why?"

"I have to undress you to treat you and tape you up," said Nova as Trixie realized they were alone. "And, those pajamas are in tatters…you're barely decent…"

"So?" said Trixie.

"Relax; it'll be better soon," said Nova in a soft voice as she stripped down to her own two-piece swimsuit. Then, she began to undress Trixie like a child.

* * *

"So?" said Commodore Wildstar as the Doctor thoughtfully looked at the sphere. "Do we have it?" 

"No," said the Doctor. "Trixie tried hard; I took the images of the struggle from her mind. By bad luck, or by good luck, she got the fake sphere. The Master still has the real one. And now, he is just a half mile away from El Tigre."

"We'd better hurry," said Speed. Hemsford nodded agreement.

"Yes and no," said the Doctor. "It will take even the Master some time to climb the pyramid, so we shall only need a small party to intercept him and Snake. When we were around his TARDIS, I also observed signs that it had been Time-Rammed and damaged. You recall, the boy did it; unwittingly, of course…"

"So, _Spritle_ delayed the Master?" said Speed in awe.

"There are times when Providence takes a little boy's greedy search for candy and directs it to higher ends, perhaps," said the Doctor thoughtfully. "But, enough. Commodore Wildstar, Speed and Nova, will have to swim across the river. I'd prefer that Trixie be kept here, safely guarded."

"I can still help," said Trixie bravely as Nova appeared, helping her across the muddy, uneven ground. Trixie was now clad in the upper leotard-like half of Nova's uniform, with the cuts on her legs and feet bandaged carefully with combat dressing Nova had made. Nova herself now wore only a white two-piece swimsuit along with her sidearm on its belt; she carried the remains of Trixie's pajamas, her medkit, and her own boots and tights in her free hand. With most of her form exposed, Derek could see that Nova was rather pale, but her dark brown eyes shone with defiance, as did Trixie's sea-green eyes.

"How is she?" asked Speed.

"Many cuts, the aftereffects of that drug, and two broken ribs, which I taped up," said Nova. "I think she should be kept here."

"I agree," said Commodore Wildstar.

"NO," said Trixie firmly. As Speed pulled off his shirt to prepare for their swim, he said, "Trixie, I love you, but you're hurt…you can't swim that current again. It nearly took you from me."

"I can't let you go alone," she said. "Nor can I let you face the Master alone, Speed. The same goes for you, Derek, Doctor, and you, Nova. You literally took the clothes off your back for me. And…"

"Trixie, there's something I want to give you before I go into the water," said Speed after he took off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs to his knees, just as Commodore Wildstar was doing. "I…I was hoping to give this to you under better circumstances…but, well…I'd better do it now."

Speed Racer then pulled out of his pocket a small box, and he opened it. Inside was an exquisite diamond ring, made of a fragment of Iscandarian diamond. "Trixie," he asked as he went down to one knee. "Will….will you marry me?"

Trixie's mouth fell open. "Oh…Speed…uh…I…"

"Trixie?"

"Yes, Speed…I will…I will..," she sobbed. At that, the others applauded as Speed placed the ring on Trixie's finger. Then, he said, "Now, as your fiancee' I am begging you not to try swimming that river with us…"

"Speed…I want to.."

"Actually, I have found a means by which she can do that," said the Doctor, who came back from the riverbank, still fully dressed in his exquisite dark clothing, shoes, frilled shirt, jacket, and opera cape. Wildstar vaguely wondered how the old man could stand the jungle heat dressed like that until he remembered that this old man was not human. "I found a native dugout canoe and paddles. I will paddle her across, while the rest of you swim. Lieutenant Hemsford, consider this our base camp. Make sure no one follows us."

"Of course…Commodore?"

Wildstar, who was now shirtless, barefoot, and had his pants rolled up above his knees, said, "Hemsford, secure the area. Keep an eye out for any intruders. I leave you in command."

"Yes, sir," said Hemsford with a salute. "C'mon, men! Spread out!"

"Well, let's go," said the Doctor. He smiled as Wildstar and Nova embraced, and Speed and Trixie kissed before he gently took Trixie with him. Then, he said, "Trixie, this way. My friends….we shall meet soon…"

* * *

Jungle birds and creatures twittered loudly about half a mile away across the river. 

"What's this place?" asked Snake as he looked at a clearing that suddenly opened out of the jungle.

"El Tigre," said the Master with a pleased smile.

The two men stood in a clearing that was somewhere between a quarter-mile to a half-mile square. The jungle floor slowly faded as flagstones came out of the dirt and mud. Finally, about a hundred feet into the clearing, the ground surface was totally covered with stone. The stone surface was studded here and there with stone obelisks in a square pattern, forming two rings.

The obelisks were carved with leering faces and strange birds, creatures, and the images of skulls. They had iron rings neatly driven into the top. Even Snake was nauseated when he saw what one of the iron rings was used for.

A human corpse, or, more properly, a human skeleton hung on one of the obelisks. It was still articulated, so the shape of the body it had once been could still be seen, even though the mandible below the skull hung slackly in the leering smile of Death.

"_Sic transit Gloria mundi_," said the Master softly. "So passes the glory of this world. I see ashes at the bottom of the heap," said the Master as he looked below the skeleton's bony toes. He looked at the leg bones. "By the pelvis she was female, by the bones, she was eaten. I think our headhunting friends use this place as a sacred area of some sort."

"Who was she?" said Snake. "This is sick. Even for me."

"Outsider they captured," said the Master softly. He picked something half-burned out of the heap of ashes. "New Testament; Portuguese. A missionary, I would think. A martyr, it is obvious. Not that this matters. If there is truly a God, she is safe with Him. If not, then she shall just go to my glory soon, like all ash, like all dust in a new primordial explosion; unless the Universe begins surrendering en masse to me. Oh, you don't understand me, Oiler. I made you too idiotic to care."

"The pyramid's damn big, boss," said Snake.

"Oh, yes, that," said the Master as he turned around with an evil glare in his eyes.

He beheld El Tigre up close for the first time. It consisted of twenty terraced levels. Each terraced level was a "step" about ten feet high, with a staircase going up each step in turn from the bottom to the top of the next level. The pyramid was of some dark basalt, and was magnificently carved, with straight edges obvious even after centuries of age.

As Snake and the Master came to the foot of the first staircase, which was ten steps high, the Master looked closely at the stone. Strange symbols, leering faces, pentacles, and skulls were carved in the living rock itself. There was an inscription above the top of the first staircase, carved in an archway in strange letters.

"Ancient writing? Mayan?" said Snake.

"R'kesh," said the Master softly. "Ancestral language of the R'Khells we dealt with so recently. This was placed here by some alien intelligence, and that was long, long ago. Back when there were Giants in the Earth, I think," said the Master with a pleased smile. He looked up at the stone and read, "_I, Lord Ekogaru the Great, have placed this here in order to foster the glory and honor that is mine. Let death come to any who profanes my ground; the place of my throne on this world someday, without my let or leave…_"

"What does that mean?"

"The so-called god or priest who made this globe once walked the Earth here. Not surprising. Maybe not even he knew the power it held. Those R'Khells seldom do," said the Master as he exposed the globe. The inside of the sphere awoke with an angry red glare as soon as the Master's boots touched the stone of the El Tigre Pyramid.

* * *

Aliscea Rosstowski awoke from her mid-morning nap on the _Yamato_ with a start. 

"No," she said. "It's been awakened. My God, who brought it there without making the proper preparations? Surely not the Doctor. This has to be stopped, and quickly…"

At that, Aliscea stood up and dressed as quickly as she could. The alien female of Pellias hoped she could put a stop to this…abomination…before it was too late.

* * *

Across the river, as the Doctor helped Trixie out of the dugout canoe, he suddenly fell to his knees in pain. 

"Doctor!" said Trixie. "What's wrong?"

Nova, Derek, and Speed noticed it as soon as they caught their collective breath. With water still dripping from their hair, they ran up to the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek.

"Are you all right?" cried Nova.

"Sir," said Speed.

"Something terrible has happened; the Master is at the ley line with the sphere," snapped the Doctor. "Aliscea told me that he could unleash a power that could consume him along with the planet…and part of this Galaxy…if he is not stopped at once. Run as you have never ran before!"

At that, the old Time Lord ran off with a tremendous speed. Speed, wishing he had the Mach Five now, ran just behind him, carrying Trixie piggyback on his shoulders. Derek and Nova ran along with him, with air burning in their lungs as they ran hard.

Three mad minutes later, they were running across the flagstones of the El Tigre Ground, watching the Master as he was already a quarter of the way up the pyramid.

"You think you're going to stop me?" he yelled in rage as the globe burned in his hands like an angry red flame.

"Master," said the Doctor as he led the way up the stairs. "You must reconsider! If you plan what you are planning, the damage to the time stream shall be…"

"It shall be what?" said the Master as he drew his TCE gun.

In sheer rage, Derek drew his sidearm. He aimed quickly and shot the Master's left hand, shooting the weapon out of his hand with a blue laser burst from his Astro-Automatic.

The Master snarled, but then he noticed that Nova had her weapon out, too. "Put that sphere down, and your hands up!" she snapped.

"try shooting me now," said the Master as a pink field came from the sphere and surrounded him.

"We won't try it; we'll do it!" roared Derek. He snarled as he fired again.

The shot only bounced off.

"What?" snarled Derek. "_Kuso!_" he snapped, reverting back to the Japanese of his youth.

Nova fired, with the same result.

The Doctor looked up at the Master, raised his hand, and said with a burning gaze as he looked into the Master's eyes, "Master, you will think only my thoughts; consider only my wishes. You will put that down at once."

The Master backed slowly up the stairs as Snake picked up his fallen TCE blaster and backed into the pink field, which now covered the pyramid's entire eleventh terrace. "You will follow my wishes, Doctor," he replied. "I am your Master…"

"No," responded the Doctor. "You are but the learner, I am your master…"

"My wishes shall be paramount," said the Master as he climbed to the thirteenth terrace.

"No, mine," said the Doctor as they drew closer; the Master was on the sixteenth terrace; the Doctor and the others were on the fourteenth terrace now, as Speed helped Trixie up the steep stairs step by step, as fast as they could go.

"Your wishes are folly," said the Doctor as they reached the sixteenth terrace.

"Yours are insipid," said the Master from the eighteenth terrace as Snake noticed they were near the top. "Obey _me!_"

"You shall destroy us all," said the Doctor as he reached the seventeenth terrace.

"You are holding back humanity," said the Master as he reached the twentieth level. He backed slowly towards a stone altar at the apex of the pyramid. He could go no higher. "Now, we are at the heights!"

"Or is that the depths?" said the Doctor as he climbed to the top with rage in his eyes. A cold wind began to blow as the Master carefully took the sphere and rested it in a hemispherical niche covered with strange signs and symbols in the center of the altar. It burned lurid white as soon as it touched the stone of the pyramid.

"I'm going to…" hissed Speed.

"No, leave this to me," said the Doctor. The Doctor stared down the Master with burning eyes as he shook, gathering all of his energies for this final attempt. "Master…you must give way and…"

The Master glared back at the Doctor and said, "No." Then, he took a device from his pocket, even as the Doctor took a similar device from his.

The Master's device was a relay unit.

The Doctor's was his sonic screwdriver.

Speed, Trixie, Derek, Nova, and Snake looked on in a strange fear and awe as the two Time Lords stared each other down.

The Doctor smiled. "Give it your best, Master."

"What?" cried Derek. "You can't…"

"Let him try first," said the Doctor as he adjusted his sonic screwdriver in a calm and very unobtrusive fashion. _He's doing exactly what I want him to do,_ thought the white-haired Time Lord with a small grin. _Now, if I can only keep him from noticing as he tells the Universe how great he is…I can get to work…_

"Very well," said the Master. He cleared his throat and then spoke into his device. His voice echoed unnaturally across the jungle, as if it were amplified, as he said, "_Peoples of the Universe, Lords of Gallifrey, it is imperative that I have your full attention…_"

* * *

Near Venus, on the R'Khell flagship, Captain Skaren, who was now the surviving ranking officer ever since the death of Karnaz, started as soon as he heard the Master. 

"_Defiler!_" he roared. "All ships, prepare to warp towards Earth, attack formation. Aim at the southern continent when you emerge from hyperspace, with all guns! I want that continent vaporized!"

Sirens blew throughout the R'Khell fleet as it rapidly prepared to make a space warp….

* * *

_"…the moment has come,_" said the Master grandly, "_To decide if you wish to remain alive under my authority, or fade as you disappear into a new Universal Void. Even now, I am beginning to rework the block transfer equations underlying the Cosmos. Even now, I am proceeding to…_" 

"Good," said the Doctor softly. "Heaven be with me now," he said softly as he used his Sonic Screwdriver to quietly turn the flaming globe about ninety degrees in its socket. The color of its flame turned from white to flaming blue-white as the humans shielded their eyes in pain, unable to bear the bizarre, supernal light any longer.

_"..since I have received no answer in the affirmative_," said the Master. "_I shall proceed to commence with the restructuring of the…_"

"SHALL YOU, NOW?" said a deep, sepulchral voice from the flame that was the sphere. The flame flashed once, and then dimmed abruptly to a dull blue glow.

"Carry out the transference!" snapped the Master. "I command you! I am your _Master_!"

"You are not my Master; I could tell you never were my Master," said the voice from the sphere. "He Who is above all is, for the nonce, anyway, the Master. At least until I walk the Earth again. I, who made this pyramid in the deeps of Time, laugh at you and your arrogance. I, who was old when your Time Lord dignitary Rassilon himself was young, merely laugh at your arrogance, Master, so-called."

"no," said Derek. "Nova, I recognize that voice."

"It can't be," she said. "It can't be…he…we killed him! We…"

"Who is this?" asked Speed.

"Who?" cried Trixie.

"Our recent enemy….Ek…Ek…"

Then, a spectral form rose from the globe. It was in robes, and there was a face; human-appearing, but very arrogant, with long, wild hair and a heavy, sneering mustache. "I made this. I live in this, even though my physical form has died. Greetings, Commodore Wildstar, greetings, Nova, killer of my beloved Yvona. I am Ekogaru the Great. I live."

"So?" snapped the Master. "Whoever you are, you are under my power! The circle indicates it."

"It was moved," said the shade of Ekogaru, the R'Khell/Rikashan engineer, sorcerer, and madman that Wildstar and Nova had so recently fought. "You, Master, are now subject to me as long as I am here. I regret that I cannot remain here. You, Derek, can be confident of that. But, before this globe crumbles, I can take it, and myself, elsewhere. If I can take you with me, perhaps you will become a mindless shell to house me."

"Try it," said the Master.

"I will not try it," said Ekogaru. "_I'll do it_."

"You will not," said the Doctor. "At least you will not, and cannot, use him as a vessel. Take him you might, but you are forbidden from inhabiting him."

"Upstart?" said Ekogaru. "Who are you?"

"You know me," said the Doctor. "Some have called me Merlin, Plenipotentiary of the Hidden Flame, Guardian of Time, Time's Champion…"

"Nice titles," said Ekogaru.

"Gregory," said the Doctor. Speed started at the use of his proper Christian name.

"Doctor?" he said.

"You hold the most innocence of the group here. Tell him to leave."

"I can't," said Speed.

"You can," said the Doctor. "In the name of all that is Holy to you. Have faith!"

Speed thought of his years of Sunday school training, and then he said, "In the name of the LORD Je…"

"_I take the hint_!" roared Ekogaru. "DO NOT INVOKE HIS NAME! Farewell!"

There was a clap of thunder and lightning at the top of the pyramid, and it shook.

A moment later, before everyone's dazzled eyes, there was a clean, clear breeze. No one quite knew what had happened, until they noticed that the Master was gone. So was the spectral form…

…and so was the globe.

"My God," said Speed. "Doctor…did we…?"

"Yes, and no," said the Doctor as he quietly raised a hand over the group, almost as if in benediction. "_forget_," he whispered in a low voice. "_Slowly, of course._"

Nova stood blinking tears out of her eyes. "Well, there was…a ghost?"

"The globe, suffice it to say, is gone."

"Where?" said Derek.

"Scattered, to the time streams. There, who knows? It is no longer in our hands. Another has charge of it now…."

"Who?" said Trixie.

"Certainly not the so-called Master, nor the ghost who was here, nor even his lord. One beyond that, maybe, one who lived in a time not even I can travel to…"

"Doctor?" said Nova.

"For eons, the Time Lords have wondered why one small time period is forbidden to us to observe; forbidden to our time capsules, forbidden for us to view in the Matrix…forbidden to touch…It is between 6 BCE, your time, to about 34 CE, your time. I would love to investigate that time, see if the stories in your history about it are true; but it is forbidden for us to look into that. Why?"

"Well," said Trixie. "Maybe…it's because some things…some events, must be looked at…"

"by faith…," said Nova. "Not by sight."

Snake stood up. "Hey!" he sneered. "Is this church, or what? Speed, I oughta punch you right in the…"

"Why don't you try it, for what you did to Trixie?" roared Speed. "And for making fun of things you cannot…"

At that, Aliscea appeared out of nowhere on the top of the pyramid. "I missed everything?"

"You did," said the Doctor. "It is over. I played…a small part…."

"I know what transpired," said Aliscea. "It is out of _our _hands now. Oh, Derek, sir, the R'Khell fleet vanished."

"Where?" said Wildstar.

"They were on attack approach. They warped, and they never emerged from hyperspace. Terrible shame, isn't it?"

Derek smiled. "Yeah, what a shame. Well, Speed, when you re-run the Trans-America race, don't expect to see Team Rouge there."

"Or Team Omega," said the Doctor.

"I'll take you to the TARDIS," said Aliscea. "Nova, Derek?"

"We have to follow you," said Speed.

"Why?" said Aliscea.

"Well, Spritle, Chim-Chim and Sparky…they're still there…"

"You'll see them in a moment," said Aliscea softly. "Time, I think, for us to say our goodbyes?"

"What about me?" sneered Snake.

"Your father is coming for _you_," said Aliscea. "And he isn't happy."

"Well, looks like this is goodbye," said Commodore Wildstar. He shook hands with Speed. "I wish you could have stayed with us a little longer, but…"

"You have places to go," said Speed.

"Goodbye, Trixie," said Nova. "I'll always remember you."

"Me too," said Trixie.

"Best wishes to all of you," said the Doctor. "Look after Snake, Speed. He's still not quite right…"

Speed nodded reluctantly. "I'll try…I…"

Then, a moment of time seemed to pass. The last thing that Speed could remember was Aliscea raising her hand…and…for a moment, she burned bright like an angel straight from the Presence…

Then, a moment later, Speed said, "Trixie, we're engaged, right?"

"Uh-huh," said Trixie.

"Yeah, you're engaged all right," said Snake. "The thought makes me sick, Racer."

"Shut up!" snapped Speed. "Then…where are the others?"

"What others?" said Trixie. "Weren't we holding a dry run for the race, when we crashed here and got lost with this _creep?_" snapped Trixie.

"Yeah…that was around the time we drove here after New York…or flew here," said Snake. "Racer, did you put some crap in my coffee?"

"There were other people here," said Speed. "I know it…"

"No there weren't," said Snake. "And whose idea was it to climb up this stupid thing anyway, in the middle of the jungle?"

"Search me," said Trixie. "Yours? And what am I doing in this funny…dance leotard?" she said as she looked down at herself in the yellow and black outfit she wore. Her legs and feet were bare, and dirty…there was some vague memory about cuts and a friend giving it to her, but…

"You can walk okay?" said Speed.

"Of course I can, even though I might break my neck going down this thing," said Trixie.

"Don't look at me weird," said Snake, who again wore his full helmet and uniform, although it was very dirty. He thought there was nothing unusual about that. Trixie then looked down and wondered why she had been thinking about a dance outfit when she wore her usual pink blouse, capris, and loafers. Speed then looked down at his shirt and thought _This__ thing needs a wash…_

"Where did you get this diamond from, Speed?" asked Trixie as they climbed down the pyramid together, with Snake Oiler following as he cursed and muttered like Gollum behind them.

"I don't remember," said Speed. "Tiffany's?"

"Maybe," said Trixie.

"I saw ya buy it," sneered Snake. "It WAS at Tiffany's."

"Oh? How do you know?" snapped Speed.

"I was there, even though I was hung over. Okay, I was buyin' something cheap for my girlfriend, ya jerk! Hey, look…."

They looked down at the court around the bottom of the pyramid. Three race cars appeared down the path; namely, the Mach Five, driven by Sparky, the Shooting Star, driven by Racer X, and the Car Acrobatic Team's #13, driven by Captain Terror.

"Look! They're back!" yelled Speed. He ran up to the Mach Five and said, "Sparky, where were you?"

"Funny, I don't remember," said the mechanic.

There was a banging from inside the Mach Five's trunk. Speed opened it, and Sprite and Chim-Chim came out, carrying lots of candy. "Funny, did we fall asleep? I don't remember how we got here, Speed. But I remember this funny dream, about a flying ship, a man with white hair, and a phone booth with miles of corridors and candy machines inside it…"

"You must have been thinking of some book you read," chided Trixie.

"Where were you?" demanded Captain Terror as he grabbed Snake by the shirt. "You know it is against our rules to randomly consort with rival teams...they might find out our methods from you! Did you tell them anything, Snake?"

"No…we got lost together here spyin' on each other…"

"He may have been drinking, Captain Terror," said Racer X helpfully.

"Drinking a week before a race?" roared Captain Terror. "You're fined five thousand for that, Snake! Now get in the car, and shut up!"

Snake cursed as he sat in the navigator's seat in his own #13.

Then, Racer X said. "They're changing the location of the finish line of the Trans-America Race, Speed. It'll be at the border of Kapetopac. They're afraid to let outsiders in now after that recent crisis with the Soviets and Americans."

"I forgot about that," said Trixie. "What was that about?"

"It was about Vietnam," said Racer X, who vaguely remembered a mission he had just undertaken as Agent 9. Funny, he had forgotten all about it. He shrugged it off, guessing that his superiors had given him a drug or post-hypnotic suggestion so he would forget about the particulars. It had happened before.

Trixie, in the meantime, looked through the Mach Five's trunk. "Speed? Where did you buy this?"

"Buy what?"

"This pretty sundress? And these sandals? Did you get these for me in Rio?"

"No, I think…it was in Mexico, on our way here," said Speed. "Yeah…it was…Tijuana."

Speed then looked at one of the obelisks nearby. He wondered who had died recently; at the bottom of one of the obelisks was something that looked like a fresh grave, marked with a cross, flowers, and a wreath. He knew that for some reason the local natives really feared Christianity, and he guessed the cross meant they would leave this lonely resting place alone.

A moment later, three Brazilian soldiers showed up on foot, in fresh fatigues.

"We were looking for you," said a man who wore sergeant's stripes.

"Have we met?" asked Speed.

"No, we haven't," said the Sergeant. "I am Sergeant Rodriguez. I'd advise you to leave soon…this area…it is dangerous…"

"Why?"

"The natives," he said. "Follow us; we have an armored personnel carrier."

"We'll do that," said Racer X as he got back into the Shooting Star. "Thank you."

"Speed?" asked Trixie. "Look!"

"Where?"

"The western sky…there's a shooting star…"

"In the daytime?"

"Uh-huh," said Trixie. "I wonder why it's heading west? Funny thing, meteors…"

"Yeah…", said Speed, as the meteor flashed brightly once, and then just faded into the empty blue sky.

* * *

**THIRTY SECONDS LATER**

**IN THE YEAR 2204….**

"Warp completed!" said Kitano proudly on the _Yamato's_ bridge.

"Boy, that one was a doozie," said Eager. "Longest test warp to Mars I ever took."

"Radar normal," said Nova from her post. Of course, to her, sitting at her post again in full uniform was nothing particularly strange; she kept a neat appearance in uniform.

"Funny thing, warp illusions," said Sandor from the _Yamato's_ science station as Mars loomed up in the windows. At Homer's post, communications were normal; they were in touch with the Tenth Defense Squadron, with whom, later today, the Star Force would take some maneuvers.

"What do you mean?" asked Nova.

"Nothing. You know how sometimes you remember them?" said Sandor.

"And sometimes you can't?" said Commodore Wildstar, back from the Captain's post. He got up, brushing some dust off his impeccable bridge coat. "Funny thing…I remember I had some kind of warp dream about Ekogaru…"

"I remember something about a girlfriend and the jungle," said Nova as she pulled her boot off and rested her bare foot on the deck for a moment.

"Nova, why are you doing that?" said Derek.

"There was a pretty big rock in here; against my foot. God knows how it got here."

"You okay?"

"Fine," said Nova as she put her boot back on.

"Sure you're okay?" said Derek.

"You'll be fine," said Aliscea softly as she walked over. "It's really nothing…nothing at all…"

But, she felt worried as she said this. Then, the alien girl hid her feelings with a wink at her husband Paul, who was at the _Yamato's_ Combat station. "Let's get on with this training mission, okay?"

"Okay," said Commodore Wildstar. "Places, everyone!" he snapped. "What are we running, a cadet ship? Let's look sharp here! It's not like the world nearly ended or anything!"

But, Derek didn't know why this was ironic. Which was fine…

For now…he was not meant to know.

And neither were the others. Not a one.

On the TARDIS, even as the Doctor sat drinking some tea, he tried to remember what had happened over the past few days.

For some reason, for the life of him, he couldn't do so.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
